Jade's Secret
by BTRluver
Summary: She has been in a foster home since she was two years old, but it's a secret from her friends what will happen when the secret starts to come out. Cowritten with High on Mariah84
1. Ocs needed

**BOYS AND GIRLS NEEDED PLEASE! will be foster child in foster home with Jade as the oldest there and she has also been there the longest  
><strong>

Full Name:

Birthday:

Age (between 3 and 16):

Apperance:

How ended up in foster home:

School:

Clothing style:

Hoddies:

Favorite Color:

How do they act with victorious gang?

Jade:

Beck:

Cat:

Andre:

Tori:

Trina:

Robbie:

Rex:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend Crushes (with victorious gang of other):

Fears:

Things they like:

Things they don't like:

Anything else (ADD, OCD, asthma, allergies, etc.);

**I WILL POST THE ONES I AM USING IN A COUPLE OF DAYS**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! I really need more younger kids, and boys. I can't do it with out them. **

**Also your OC doesn't have to go to HA, they can go elsewhere.**

**I am going to do more than 10 OCs now, if i get more.**

**Thanks**


	3. OCs

Hi! So i have decided what OCs I am going to use.

Tabyylynn- Ryan Chadwick

Fizzy Starburst- William David 'Will' Hall and Junette Anabelle Harris

Inugoma- Lilac Michelle Hunt

BeckAndJadeForever- Noah Brown

James888- Jessica Roads

New-Classic22- Stevie J Granger

High On Mariah84- Seirra Nicole Lincoln

ScarletAndGold13- Peyton Alexandra Hills

wibblie27- Jim Colfer

Hunter of Artemis 11- Marie 'Ana Tanner' Greene

Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical- Avery Grace Matthews

InstruMental- May Carlie McCormick

glassesgirl21- Natalie "Lily" Abreen

Disney. Is. Amazing- Milicent Hope Kale

My own OCs- Molly Claire Thomas, Brett Lucas Callen, and Carson Michael Jones

**Floor Two Bedroom one**

Lilac Michelle Hunt- 3

Molly Claire Thomas- 3

Seirra Nicole Lincoln- 4

**Floor Two Bedroom Two**

Avery Grace Matthews- 10

Natalie "Lily" Abreen- 11

May Carlie McCormick- 12

**Floor Two Bedroom Three**

Jessica Roads- 15

Stevie J Granger- 15

Milicent Hope Kale- 16

Junette Anabelle Harris- 16

**Floor Three Bedroom Four**

Ryan Chadwick- 16

Peyton Alexandra Hills- 16

Marie 'Ana Tanner' Greene- 16

Jade West- 17

**Floor Three Bedroom Five**

Noah Brown- 4

Carson Michael Jones- 6

William David 'Will' Hall- 10

**Floor Three Bedroom Six**

Jim Colfer- 14

Brett Lucas Callen- 16

**Foster Parents**

Amanda Smith

Kyle Smith**  
><strong>

**Ok so those are the OCs for this story. Fizzy Starburst, Hunter of Artemis 11, and High On Mariah84 could you please tell me how your character ended up in the foster home. And if there is anything else I need From any of my OCs I will tell you guys. Thanks for your help! **


	4. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of the story!**

**For all of the characters going to Hollywood Arts I made it so this is their first year there even though most of them will be Juniors, I hope that is OK.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Molly, Brett, Carson, Amanda, and Kyle, everything thing else belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Any normal teenager would be out with there friends for one more fun day the day before school starts, but not me, Jade West, nope instead I'm sitting in my living room and watching TV with one of my 'sisters' and best friends, Ryan, while babysitting my other foster siblings.

"Hey Ry, are you excited for your first day of Hollywood Arts?" I asked when the commercials came on.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Is there anything I should bring tomorrow?" questioned Ryan, my extremely talented 'sister' who hates just about everything I do!

"You should bring your guitar, you might need it. Oh that reminds me," I stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Everyone get down here now," I shouted up the stairs, and in a split second a few shouts of, "I'm in the middle of something" "What" and the ever famous "Your not in charge of me" that I hear everyday from Carson, my six year old 'little brother' who always thinks he can be in charge of himself.

"I don't care what you are doing it will be only a minute, or else I will wake you all super early tomorrow morning," I shouted, that did the trick because in a minute they were all in front of me quietly ready to listen to what I had to say.

"Ok now that you are all down here I wanted to tell you that since tomorrow is the first day of school I want all of you to have your bags packed down hear by the front door to grab easily and if you want a packed lunch tell me now so I can have it ready."

There was a course of OKs and a few head nods.

Then everyone went running up stairs to get there things except Lilac, Molly, Seirra, and Noah, the four youngest in the house who I have raised since they got here.

"What are Molly and I going to do tomorrow, we don't go to school yet," questioned Lilac, the blue eyed little girl had always acted calm around me but I could never figure out why.

Molly and Lilac normally had a babysitter but she had moved away this summer to New York so I had to think of something to do with them quickly.

"I don't know yet but I will have something ready by tomorrow morning, Seirra and Noah can you please go to your rooms a pick out something nice to wear for your first day of preschool."

"Yeah, come on Seirra, race you," yelled Noah, the small four year old who had a way of bothering me everyday since he has been here, as he started up the stairs, Seirra started to run until I reminded her she has asthma and therefore couldn't race, so she walked up the stairs instead.

I slowly walked to the kitchen to start dinner when my phone rang, it was Beck for the fifth time today and he was most likely going to ask me to go to the beach again, and I would say I can't and hang up.

My friends don't know I am in foster care and therefore don't know I have to babysit, they think I have rich parents and I live in a huge fancy apartment building but that is only half true I do live in a fancy apartment building but not in an apartment, I live in the superintendent's house that in down the alley beside the apartments. The only reason we live here is because my foster dad, Kyle Smith, is the super of the building and has to work from seven to five everyday. My foster mom, Amanda Smith, also works from seven in the morning to five at night. That means that the oldest in the house has to watch all of the others, that was fine with me until I turned thirteen and my last older sibling turned eighteen and left now I am the oldest and I live here with eighteen other kids. I watch all of them everyday a lot of them are old enough to take care of themselves so they are no problem but a lot need me there to watch over them.

I decided to just ignore the call and start on the spaghetti and meatballs I am making for dinner. Just then I heard running down the stairs and Peyton showed up in the kitchen holding her keyboard and bag for school.

"Hey, I am so excited tomorrow is my first day of Hollywood Arts!" yelled Peyton, one of my best friends in this house and an amazing pianist (even better than Andre), "should I bring my keyboard or should I leave it here? I wasn't sure because I might not needed it and then end up carrying it everywhere, but on the other hand I could play it at lunch or. . ."

"PEYTON," I screamed, don't get me wrong I love Peyton but sometimes she talks too much. "You should bring it to school, and if you don't need it just put it in your locker."

"Ok and where should I put my bag?"

"By the front door so that you don't forget it like you did last year."

Peyton walked away just as Brett walked up with his backpack and football bag for school.

"Hey should I put my bag by the door too," questioned Brett, my sixteen year old 'brother' with jet black hair and baby blue eyes.

"No you can put it in the van because I am bringing you to school before I bring the others to HA."

"Ok where are the keys?"

"On the table by the front door."

I know what you're thinking Jade West drives a van, but I don't always do. Last year I would drop some of the others off the come back here and would either drive my convertible or Beck would pick me up in front of the building. This year though my 'sisters' Peyton, Junette, Marie, Jessica, Milicent, and Ryan all tried out for Hollywood Arts and got in so I have to drive them to school now because none of them have their driver's license.

I started with the sauce for dinner when Carson, Will, Avery, Lily, and May all came running down stairs holding their bags for school and ran up to me.

"Are you driving us to school tomorrow?" asked Will, my black haired 'little brother' who happens to be a certified genius.

"Yes but only you, because Carson, Avery, Lily, and May you four are taking a bus to your school because I don't have time to drive to four schools and your bus stop is the closest."

"When does the bus come to get us?" questioned Lily, my witty yet mature younger 'sister'.

"At eight o'clock, and school starts at eight-twenty this year instead of eight-ten."

"Why does it start later?" came the muffled response of May, one of my closest friends at the house who always wears and scarf around her mouth and a hood over her head even when sleeping.

"I think I had something to do with teacher meetings or something," I answered as I turned back towards the dinner to make sure it didn't burn.

Will ran outside, and Carson, Avery, Lily, and May put their stuff by the front door. I turned back to dinner and it was just about finished with the sauce and I just had to drain the spaghetti.

Five minutes later dinner was finished and on the counter for them to grab when I called them down. I went to the cabinets and grabbed five bowls and quickly served out five small portions for Molly, Seirra, Noah, Lilac, and me.

I then walked to the living room to find Lilac and Molly watching Kipper on the TV.

"Lilac can you go and get Seirra and Noah for me?" I asked the little girl with short dirty blonde hair. She quickly nodded her head and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Molly, how was your day?"

"Good," answered Molly, the small girl has been her since she was born and only talks to me for some reason.

That is when I heard the front door open and Amanda and Kyle walked in to the house and towards the living room.

"Hi Jade, was everyone good today?" questioned Amanda.

"Yes, dinner is ready it is on the counter just serve yourself, I was just about to call everyone down as soon as Lilac gets down here with Noah and Seirra so they don't get stampeded. Everyone is ready for school tomorrow, I think," I replied quickly.

"I am ready now," announced Jim, my fourteen 'brother' he never seems to look me in the eye and Kyle says he is scared of me, but I have never done anything to him. . . ok maybe I did once or twice but I'm mean to Tori five times worse and she always seems to come back for more.

"Ok just put your bag in the van and then you can grab dinner from the kitchen."

We walked outside just as Noah came running down the stairs singing 'I just can't wait to be king' when he stopped in front of me, he stopped singing and looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Dinner is ready it is on the counter go and get it," I told Noah and Molly, they nodded and ran off to the kitchen, on Noah's way by the stairs he told Seirra and Lilac what I told him and they all went to the kitchen.

"Everyone dinner is ready," I called up the stairs, and just like that there was a stampede of kids running down the stairs to eat, last down was Stevie holding her book bag.

"Here is my stuff where should I put it," questioned Stevie, one of my best friends who like me enjoys making trouble.

"In the car. We are leaving at six-forty in the morning to get you to Malibu so please wake up on time or else every other person in this house will be late to school tomorrow."

"Ok."

She walked outside and put her bag in the front seat of my van then walked back in and towards the kitchen.

I went in to the kitchen to grab my food then went back into the living room and turned on a movie that everyone can watch. Tonight I picked The Game Plan, one of my favorite movies, and sat on the couch to watch it.

Slowly everyone either drifted to the living room to watch the movie or their rooms to do whatever.

By the end of the movie it was around seven-fifteen so I brought Molly, Lilac, Noah, and Seirra upstairs to take a bath and change into their pajamas.

"What story do you want tonight?" I asked over by the girls' bookshelf and turned to them, each on their own bed except Noah who was lying on Seirra's bed and I would bring him up when I was done.

"Jadey I don't want to go to school I'm scared," announced Seirra lying on her bed under the covers, she looked like she was about to start crying in her bed.

"Me too!" said Noah, now that he had time to think about it, it seemed like a very scary experience.

"I know just the thing, I will be right back," I said while walking out of the room and running up the stairs to my bedroom. In my dresser I kept a book that I knew would do the trick. I ran back down the stairs and reentered the room.

"I was really scared before my first day of school, so Amanda read this to me and it helped me a lot. So ever since then I read it to everyone else before there first day of school," I said as I was walking towards the bed, then held up 'The Kissing Hand'.

When I had finished reading it Molly and Lilac were asleep in their beds, and Seirra and Noah looked more confident about their upcoming school day.

I walked up between Lilac and Molly's beds and gave them both a kiss on the head, then walked over to Seirra's bed and gave her a kiss on the head, "Goodnight," I whispered, then picked Noah up and placed hip on my hip and walked to the door. When I got to the door I looked back one more time to make sure everything was in place, then shut the light and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me. Then walked up the stairs towards Noah's bedroom and put him into bed. I quickly gave him a kiss on the head made sure both Carson and Will were asleep and turned off the light as I walked out of the room.

I immediately went into my room and put on shorts and a tank top and got into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow nervous about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kind of boring<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**To the people who gave me OCs please tell me if I messed up with your character anywhere**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites they mean a lot!**

** Tabyylynn- can you tell me if I wrote Ryan better in this chapter? **

**In my story, Trina didn't graduate last year because she failed three of her academic classes**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

My stupid alarm clock woke me up at six o'clock in the morning. God I hate that sound so much it is annoying.

"TURN THAT THING OFF NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT OVER YOUR HEAD," yelled Ry at the top of her lungs, i cringed waiting for the sounds of my angry brothers and sisters waking up, but to my amazement no one actually woke up. How is that possible?

I ran down stairs and to the coffee maker and made 10 cups of coffee, I'm the only person in this house who drinks coffee, but trust me by the time I leave for school it will be all gone.

Then I run up stairs again and take a shower, by the time I got out and my hair and make up is done it is already 6:25, so I run to my room change grab my bag and run back down stairs to pour my cup of coffee and then go to my car.

I wait for awhile, but Stevie still hasn't come out. I pull out my cell phone to see it is already 6:40.

I run back inside and up the stairs grab a cold cup of water and walk to the side of Stevie's bed.

"WAKE UP STEVIE J GRANGER," I yell at the top of my lungs, while pouring the water over her head.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Stevie, trying to get the water off her face.

"It's 6:40, you over slept, I had to wake up some how," I answered with a shrug, it wasn't that big of a deal I've done it before, but she was much more dramatic today.

"And 'Stevie wake up' wouldn't work," grumbled Stevie getting out of the bed and walking to her dresser.

"Well I figured since you couldn't shower now I would help you freshen up a bit."

"Your weird now go to the car I will be there in ten."

i ran down stairs and poured the remaining coffee in a huge thermos because i most likely won't be coming back inside and I walked to my car and waited, sure enough she was out within ten minutes. She didn't even shut her door yet and I was off speeding down the road, I'm surprised I haven't been pulled over but I really don't care we have to get to the school fast. I drive up to the free way but don't get very far; the traffic is moving very slowly, this is terrific.

After forty minutes of traffic and me yelling a Stevie we pulled up to her school at 7:40, ten minutes late when I'm normally ten minutes early. This is not going to be a good morning.

I rush back home to pick up the next car load of kids and start to drop them off, thanking God that I decided to make Carson, Avery, Lily, and May walk to the bus stop so at least they won't be late.

I got Will to school a couple of minutes after the bell rang but Will's bag wasn't fully packed, you know for a genius he can sometimes be rather stupid, "Will run as fast as you can, tell the teacher that you are sorry we had a bad morning, and please make friends, actually talk to people, love you now go," I said as he was finishing packing the car and getting out. I saw him enter the gates of the school and took off. Two schools down three to go.

As I was coming up to the school I reminded Jim and Brett to make sure their bags were ready so they wouldn't have to do what Will had to do. And to my surprise when we pulled up the bell hadn't rang yet so they would make it on time, "Bye, be good love you." God I am starting to sound like their actual mother, i need to stop that.

Now to the pre-school, when we pulled up I had to park the car and get out this time because I had to actually bring these two in. I grabbed their hands and walked into the small school and towards Ms. Wood's room, their teacher for the year. As I was walking down the halls I saw just about every room except Ms. Woods. Ms. Magic, Ms. Apple, Ms. Rainbow, wow these pre-school teachers have very cheesy names. Finally I came to the correct room, when I walked into the room there was a bunch of screaming children running around the room, thank goodness Seirra and Noah aren't like that I think I would go crazy at home.

When I found Ms. Woods she was talking to a huge group of parents, don't they have work or something, "Hi Ms. Woods I am so sorry I had to interrupt," not really, " but I have to get to school, so these two are Noah and Seirra, and I will be by after school to pick the up, if you need anything they both know my number," I quickly rushed out what I say every time I bring one of my brothers or sisters to a new school and started to leave until. . .

"Jadey, don't leave," cried Seirra, tears running down her face. Great should have know one of them would stop me.

"I have to get to school, Noah will be here the whole time and I will be by after school," I said in a rush, I didn't want to leave her while she was crying but I had to get the others to school.

"Promise," whined Seirra, holding out her pinky for me to grab with mine.

"Promise," I replied hooking our pinkies together. Jade West doesn't do pinky promises for just anyone, only Seirra, Lilac, Noah and Molly, but don't tell anyone it will ruin my rep at school.

I immediately ran out of the room and to the car, turned on the car and its 8:25, great school starts and 8:30. I sped to my house and honked the horn and six teenage girls came running out of the house holding their school bags and various instruments and art supplies.

"What took you so long," complained Junette.

"Everything."

When I started to pull out of the alley I heard a little voice crying wait and two little blonde three year olds running out of the house in their pajamas. Oh yeah I was supposed to find a babysitter, great now what am I supposed to do.

"Jessica, open the car door and buckle them in," when the door was open fully Lilac and Molly climbed in and got in their booster seats, I really need to stop bringing those things everywhere with me one of these days someone will see. I sped off down the road to Hollywood Arts guess they get to come to class with me today.

We all walked though the doors to the school and the hallways were deserted. When we walked passed my scissor locker I open it really quick and put in my thermos of coffee, and then I took them all to Lane's office to grab our schedules.

"Hey Lane, sorry we're late one of my sisters over slept," I said as we walked through the door. Only two people in the whole school know I'm in the foster system, Lane and Principal Ikner. I didn't want them to know but it's kind of hard to hide when your parents look absolutely nothing like you, and you don't have the same last name.

"It's no problem," he said as he turned in his chair rubbing his hands, he probably just put on lotion, he has an obsession with that stuff.

"So here are all of you schedules," he announced, handing them out, "and who are these to little ones," he questioned looking down at Molly and Lilac.

"Two of my sisters, I forgot to get them a babysitter yesterday. Can I take them to class?"

"No, I will watch them it's no problem."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, he nodded his head yes so I continued, "Molly doesn't talk, but she likes playing the piano so maybe you can take her to the black box to play and Lilac has asthma so watch her for that and loves to hear stories, so maybe tell her one."

"Ok no problem, go to class. All of you have Sikowitz first so hurry."

So we all started to class, and my favorite teacher, most of the time.

**Cat's POV**

It's 8:58, and school starts in two minutes. I can't believe I'm a senior already. Everyone is here except my best friend in the whole entire world, Jade. She didn't come to the beach yesterday either and I was sad because I wanted to make a sand castle with her. Tori offered to make it with me instead, but it wasn't as fun.

We all have Sikowitz first period together again; well maybe not Jade we don't know that yet. I hope she's ok, I really miss her.

The bell rang, "Yeah school!" I shouted, but everyone else groaned, I don't know why, do they not like school?

When we got in the room we all grabbed seats together, I saved a seat for Jade between me and Beck. Then Sikowitz climbed through the window like always, holding a coconut. I like coconuts and mushrooms, but Tori yelled at me last year in Yerba when I said I liked mushrooms, so I guess I'm not supposed to like them, but there so good.

It's been ten minutes of Sikowitz talking about random stuff and Jade still hasn't come.

Then I heard a noise in the back of the room and the door opened, Jade was there with six other girls I don't know, a ball suddenly whizzed by and hit Jade in the face.

"OW SIKOWITZ, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Jade yelled, the girls behind her were laughing, that's not very nice she just said ow that means it hurt and they just laugh!

"You came in late, don't come in late and you won't get hit with the ball."

"I was in Lane's office, and I have an excused tardiness," Jade complained rubbing her cheek.

"Oh why didn't you say so?"

"The ball was already coming my way."

"Who are the people behind you," Tori decided to ask, probably trying to save Sikowitz from being pounced on by Jade, she looked mad.

"What's it to you?" asked on of the girls, she had auburn hair with black highlights, electric blue eyes, pale skin, and she dressed a lot like Jade, but she looked scary.

Jade gave the girl a glare, probably trying to get her to be nicer, people don't think Jade is nice but she is always nice to me, "My mom's friends kids, they just got excepted this year," Jade explained, while walking over to the chair I saved for her, sitting down and putting her legs on Beck's lap.

"New students come up here and tell us a little about you.

All six girls walked to the front of the room and stood in a line, the girl that looked like Jade went first.

"Hey, my name is Ryan; you don't need to know my last name because I most likely I won't like you. I'm a junior and I act, sing, dance, write, and play drums and guitar. I hate ducks, the sun, lullabies, October, mustard, babies, dogs, allergies, pink, people who wear pink," I think she would have went on for a long time but Jade cut her off.

"Basically whatever I don't like she doesn't like," Jade announced.

"Oh God, Jade did you clone yourself?" asked Tori, and Jade turned around and shot her a glare.

Ryan walked off the stage and came over and sat beside me, I got scared for a moment because she seemed a lot scarier then Jade, but then I remembered my friends would protect me, especially Jade and Beck.

Then next girl who went had red hair with a black headband on, and navy blue eyes, "Hi, my name is Junette Harris; I'm a junior and I act. I hate when people, mostly Ryan, tells ginger jokes, so please don't tell them."

She finished and walked of the stage and walked over to where Trina was sitting.

"Hey my name is Marie Greene," announced the next girl, I've heard that name before but I can't remember where, I don't know, but she has black hair that goes to her waist with gold red and silver streaks it, with a pretty gold tiara on top of her head, "I'm a junior and I dance, sing, act, write, and I play piano, flute, bass, and drums. I drive a red motorcycle that someone, Jade, wouldn't let me drive to school today."

"It's not my fault, complain to your mom about it," Jade replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," and with that she walked off the stage and walked towards the seat next to Beck, sticking her tounge out at Jade on her way by, and Jade just stuck her tounge out back and I giggled.

"Hey I'm Peyton Hills and yes my parents were Brady Hills and Kate Hills and yes they were murdered and no I don't want to talk about them, so don't under any circumstances bring it up. I'm a junior and I act and play the piano. Everything Jade doesn't like I don't, that's it," announced a really pretty girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she came walking towards Jade again, but took the seat right in front of her.

The second to last girl on stage had long dark brown hair and green eyes, "Hi my name is Milicent Kale, but most people call me Millie. I'm a junior and I love to play any instrument," just like Andre, they will get along really good, but when she walked off the stage she walked over to Trina and Junette. That's weird why didn't they sit with us, do they not like us, that's rude because they don't even know us.

The last girl on stage was dressed just like Avril Lavigne only she had bright red hair and green eyes, "Hey I'm Jessica Roads and I'm a sophomore. I love playing drums and acting. That's it really." She finished and walked off the stage and took a seat beside Peyton.

I wonder if all these girls are Jade's friends, I mean most of them walked over to her. Does she like them more than she likes me? Was that where she was yesterday? Am I going to lose my best friend? I decided that's not possible and turned back to listen to Sikowitz.

The next few classes passed by in a flash and soon it was already lunch time. I didn't have any other classes with the new girls because I was older than them and Sikowitz's class was for all grade levels, so I didn't get to talk to them.

We all went out to the asphalt café, but then remembered that since there were so many more people we wouldn't all fit so we decided to go the black box from now on.

On the way there we heard a noise coming from the room, it sounded really pretty like a lullaby. I like lullabies they make me sleepy. There so soft and make you so warm inside and wait Cat concentrate what were you thinking. Oh right the sound in the black box. So the sound was really pretty so we went to see what it was.

On the stage was Lane, and a little girl with short dirty blonde hair dancing around the stage, probably trying to be a ballerina, and behind the piano was another little girl with short blonde hair playing the piano.

**Jade's POV**

Shoot, my secret will diffidently come out now. Maybe I can sneak out before either one of them notice me. I slowly started backing out of the room closing my eyes as if; if I couldn't see them they can't see me. I was almost out of the door when

"JADEY," yelled a little voice, I opened my eyes and two little blondes were running at me and hooked their thin arms around my legs. I looked up and my sisters were glaring at me and my friends looked extremely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, alert, and favorite! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I'm leaving for Vegas tomorrow for a couple of days so i won't be able to update but i will be at the pool most of the time so I will be able to write. **


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Hey, for all of the people who gave me OCs, I forgot to ask you this at the end of the last chapter.**

**Can you please PM me or review which of the other OCs your Character is friends with and which they can't stand.**

**I can't do the next chapter without these!**

**Thanks so much**


	7. Chapter 3

**Sorry tis chapter took so long, I literally rewrote it five times, and I am still not so sure it is good.**

**I start school on Wed. so i won't be able to write for a little while but I will try to update really soon.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners**.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Quick Jade, think you can think of something. You're a smart girl, think. I looked down and Lilac and Molly are still holding on to my legs, and everyone else is still staring at me.

"Uh, Jade why are two little girls holding onto your legs?" Vega questioned, and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement with her question.

"Um, they live in the same building as me, actually that is where I was yesterday babysitting them," I responded. It wasn't a complete lie, I was babysitting them and they do live in the same building as me I just didn't say they lived in the same house.

"Babe, why are the here right now," asked Beck.

"Their mom didn't find a babysitter for today, and asked me to watch them and then Lane volunteered to watch them," again not a total lie, I'm practically both their mom and I didn't find a babysitter I just didn't state all the facts.

"Ok, what are their names?" questioned Andre, taking a small step forward and crouching down to their level; Lilac got scared and hid behind my leg.

"This is Lilac," I said pulling her off my leg and pushing her forward, "say hi to them."

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

I took a step forward and crouched down to whisper in her ear, "He's a very nice guy he won't hurt you, I promise. Now say hi a little louder so the can hear you, please."

Lilac nodded her head and said "Hi" again this time a lot more cheerful, much better.

"And this is Molly," I finished pulling her off my leg as well, "Say hi to them, please."

Molly just stood their silently, staring at the others in the room. After a minute she walked up to me and pulled down on my black jeans, telling me to crouch down. When I made it down to her level she whispered in my ear, "Say hi to them for me, please." I was about to say no for her to do it, but when she pulled back she looked at me with her big blue eyes and I caved.

"She said hi to all of you guys," I said when I stood back up. My friends looked at me curiously, so I was about to explain when someone trumpeted me.

"She doesn't talk to anyone except Jadey," announced Lilac. They nodded in understanding.

Andre decided to walk towards Molly, "Was it you that was playing the piano?" he questioned looking at Molly but I knew I was the one that would be answering that question.

"Yes, it was," I replied.

Andre reached out a hand for her to hold and led her over to the piano, when they made it over to the piano he sat her on his lap and whispered in her ear. When he finished what he was saying she started playing the song she was just playing and André reached around her and started to play a different song, when the two came together it sounded amazing.

Lilac started to dance again and then Beck, Tori, Trina, Cat, Lane, and Robbie started to dance with her. It was really cute, Beck picked Lilac up and started swinging her around in circles and she was laughing hysterically, finally he put her down. Then Tori and Cat grabbed her hands and they started to skip in a circle.

I was so intent on watching them I didn't even notice when Ryan, Millie, Jessica, Peyton, Junnette, and Marie all came up to me.

So when Peyton whispered, "nice save," in my ear, I jumped up with a little scream.

"Scaredy cat," laughed Ryan, soon Jessica, Marie, Peyton, and I joined in, and when we calmed down I turned to Junnette and Millie.

"What are you two grumpy about, you haven't since we walked in here?" I questioned my two sisters.

Junnette is nice but we aren't the closest, she's a bit to girly, but I still care about her. Millie on the other hand avoids me as much as possible she finds me mean, but again I still care about her and want to know what's wrong with her.

"Nothing, I sad that Lilac didn't say hi to me, that's it," replied Junnette, Junnette loves Lilac to pieces.

"She was just distracted with all the new people in the room," I responded, then I turned to everyone else, "how was everyone's first day so far?"

"It was ok, we didn't really do anything," replied Jessica, and they all agreed again.

"Oh, well it will get better and," I was about to finish when I was cut off by my phone. I took it out mo my bag to answer it, I looked at the caller ID and Jim was written across it in clear letters, what now.

"Hello?" I said, praying that whatever this phone call was for it wasn't bad.

"Well um, Brett is kind of . . . sort of, in the principal's office," he stuttered in a quiet voice.

"What?" I yelled; yep this day couldn't have gotten any worse.

"He started a food fight at lunch," Jim whispered as if that could make this any better.

"Ok I will be their in five minutes," and I hung up the phone.

"Babe, what was that about?" Beck questioned, I turned around and once again everyone was staring at me, I guess I was louder than I thought.

"That was. . . Lilac and Molly's mom she found a babysitter and wants me to bring them home real fast," I replied, Brett would probably be sent home so he can watch them, and if he's not I will just stay home and the others can either walk or catch a ride.

"Come on time to go," I said to Molly and Lilac. Molly came running over to me and I picked her up and set her on m hip. But Lilac stood still.

"I don't want to," said Lilac in a small voice, she seemed really sad, she just made new friends, but I had to go and I was quickly losing my patience with everything.

"We have to go."

"I want to stay here with your friends, they are nice." And that was it I snapped I don't even know why, she wasn't being bratty I had just had it with this day. I didn't even know what I was doing when I yelled.

"LILAC MICHELLE HUNT, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL CALL SANTA CLAUSE AND TELL HIM NOT TO BRING YOU A THING THIS YEAR," everyone was staring at me shocked at what I had just said and Lilac started to cry, that made me feel horrible. I never wanted to hurt her but I was mad and frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Lilac whispered and quickly walked over to me.

"I can't believe you just yelled at her she's three years old," snapped Junnette, she walked over to Lilac and picked her up and gave her a hug. She whispered in Lilac's ear, whatever she said made Lilac nodded and giggle.

When she set her down Lilac walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. I walked out of the building and walked to my car. After I strapped Molly in a shut the door I turned around to look at Lilac and bent down to be level with her.

"Lilac I am very sorry about yelling at you and saying I would call Santa Clause, I would never do that to you promise. I was just very mad and I have no excuse for yelling at you like I did, you did nothing wrong. Do you forgive me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head, reached out and gave me a huge hug.

"I love you, Lilac," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jadey," she giggled, I picked her up and brought her to the other side of the car.

When I finished buckling in Lilac, I climbed in the front seat and drove off to the high school my brothers go to.

Beck's POV

Today has been a super weird day first Jade came to school late with six new students, then two three year old little girls were dancing in the black bow and called Jade 'Jadey.' Jade must really like those girls because not even Cat is aloud to call her Jadey.

"I can't believe Jade threatened to call Santa. She is not their mom she can't do that," snapped Tori when Jade left the room. Everyone walked to stand in a circle, and when the new girls walked up they all had a weird look on their faces that they adopted right after Tori finished her statement. It was like they were thinking the opposite weird.

"I told you all she was the wicked witch of the west," piped in Rex. After he finished I looked around the group for their reactions most agreed, but Cat, Ryan, Peyton, Jessica, and Marie had a scowl on their faces most likely because they are her best friends. What I found the weirdest though was that Junnette was staring intently at Robbie's mouth; I mean come on that is really weird.

"Sikowitz was right she is a gank," announced Trina, after a couple seconds.

"She has been even more today," replied Millie. I could tell she didn't really like Jade from the moment she stepped into the classroom this morning, and I confirmed it when she went to sit but Trina rather then us.

"Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of her broom stick," Rex once again piped in. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Millie, and Junnette all laughed.

That's when Ryan snapped, "THAT IS IT I CAN'T BELIVE YOU PEOPLE WHO CLAIM TO BE HER FRIENDS ARE LAUGHING AT HER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH HER WHOLE LIFE. AND YOU TWO JUNNETTE AND MILICENT WHO DO KNOW WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH LAUGH AT HER ANYWAY YOU MAKE ME SICK," and with that speech, Peyton, Ryan, Marie, and Jessica picked up their bags and left the black box.

We were all looking at each other shocked at that last outburst, when Junnette and Millie picked up their bags and walked out of the black box and walking the opposite way.

"Ok, what just happened?" asked Andre.

"I have no idea," I spoke up for the first time since Jade left.

"What do they mean 'what she has been through,'" questioned Tori.

"I have no idea," I repeated again, but then I added, "But we're going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>The gang is starting to figure out something is up!<strong>

**If you have any ideas of some incidents that could happen with the other foster kids that will started help the gang find out what's up please PM me the idea, most likely will use it.**

**High On Maraih84- i really like your idea i will probably use it very soon!  
><strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think it means a lot and will help me update faster.**

**Please alert and favorite as well**


	8. Chapter 4

**Hey :D so here is the next chapter, sorry it took longer than normal, school is hard already! :(**

**I didn't get to use anyone's ideas in this chapter, but if you still have any tell me them i will try to use them  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to their rightful owners!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Jade's POV**

When I made to Sherwood high school, I got out of the car and opened the back door of my van. "Molly, can you unhook your car seat by your self or do you want me to do it," I asked her from the opposite side of the van.

I unhooked Lilac and lifted her on to my hip just as Molly climbed out of the car on the side I was on. I pulled the handle on the van door and it automatically shut, so I grabbed Molly's hand and headed to the front office of the high school.

When I made it to the front desk I set Lilac down on the ground and turned to the desk person. She was on the phone, but I really didn't have the patience to wait right now so I grabbed the phone from her hand and hung up.

The lady then had the nerve to yell at me in a really squeaky voice about how that was very rude, but I just cut her off.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, now tell me where the principal's office is so you can call back the poor person you were talking to so they can continue ramming their heads into the wall because of your annoyingly high pitched voice instead of me," I snapped I really didn't have time for this right now.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," she whispered, probably trying and not succeeding to make her voice sound better.

I grabbed Molly and Lilac's hands and walked with them to the office.

The sign on the door told me to knock before I enter but I never listen to anyone so I just opened the door and sat in the seat beside Brett reached into my purse and pulled out two of the many coloring books in my purse and a box of crayons. "Here you guys go sit on the floor and color for a little bit while I talk to the man right there," I whispered to Lilac and Molly. Everyone at school thinks that I carry the coloring supplies and candy in my bag just for Cat but that is not completely true, I do have a special coloring book in there just for her but the other four are for Noah, Seirra, Lilac, and Molly.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of talking to my student and waiting for his parents to arrive," the principal, Dr. Miller, said to me.

"Well you wait is over Dr. Miller," I announced to the middle aged man, while lifting my feet and setting them on his desk. Brett was trying to hide his smirk but I caught him and sent him a glare which immedetly straightened his face.

"You're his mother," Dr. Miller raised his eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"Yes I had him when I was one year old," said to him with a sarcastic tone, and then finished with, "he's my brother, smart one. How did you even become a doctor?"

"Well I need his parents to came here," Dr. Miller said me as if he was talking to a child, what is with the people in Hollywood today, are they trying to piss me off.

Brett started to shift uncomfortably next to me, he hates talking about his parents. He still has nightmares about it, and is scared it will happen again.

I lifted my feet off the principal's desk and set them on the floor. "That will be kind of hard seeing as the abandoned them on the side of a road when he was four years old," I said to Dr. Miller, "and our foster parents are at work and I am in charge of him anyway so let's just get this over with."

"Um, alright," Dr. Miller started, "So your brother started a food fight today at lunch."

"Wait a second, no I didn't," Brett started, then he turned to me with his big blue eyes, I wish he grew out of those things they make him seem as innocent as Cat when he is in fact three times her size, "You believe me don't you Jade?" he questioned me.

"If Brett says he didn't start the food fight, he didn't, he never lies," I told the principal, "So I recommended you send him back to class, so he doesn't fail any of his classes, then he can't play football."

"I sorry but I can not take his word for it, I need proof, or I have to suspend him," Dr. Miller said.

"Proof here I will give you proof," I said, I stood up and walked over to the principal, I crouched down and whispered in his ear, "if you suspend Brett, then he can't play foot ball for your team and you can kiss the championships good bye, is that not enough proof for you." If I knew one thing about this principal is that he loves his sports trophies, especially football, and all of California knows that Brett is the best quarterback in the state, he already has nineteen scholarships to different universities for football, so his school will never win if Brett is not playing.

"Yep um, Brett you're free to go to class," Dr. Miller announced, I smirked in victory.

"Thank You, Dr. Miller," I said to the middle aged man, then turned to the two three year olds obliviously coloring on the ground by my feet, "come on you two, let's go surprise Noah and Seirra by picking them up early."

I picked up the crayons and coloring books and quickly threw them in my bag. Molly held her arms up to me and I immediately lifted her up and set her on my hip, grabbed Lilac's outstretched hand and headed out the door.

"Thanks, Jade," Brett said as he walked with me to the front offices door.

"Whatever," I answered.

When we made to the car I set Molly in and she climbed over to her car seat and I helped lift Lilac in. Before I closed the back door, I made sure that the two buckled themselves in properly. I climbed into the driver's seat buckled my seat belt and headed off to the pre-school.

When I entered Ms. Woods room, there was two loud screams of "JADEY," and the next thing I know there is a small four year old latched on to my leg and another one walking over to me.

Ms. Woods walked up to me, "Hello? Um, I believe your name is Jadey, Seirra and Noah have been talking about you all day. But I'm afraid you're an hour early, did you know that?"

"Yes I did, and you can just call me Jade," I responded, "Something came up, so I got out of school early so I thought I would pick up these two early."

"Oh, I see," the pre-school teacher replied, "let me get their bag and check and see if their paintings are dry from today." And with that Ms. Woods retreated to the back of the room where I assumed the bags were.

"Jadey, are we going home now," questioned Seirra.

I crouched down to their height in order to look them in the eyes before I replied. "We will in a few minutes, did you two make any new friends?" I asked the two small children.

"No," Noah responded quietly. I knew this would most likely happen Seirra and Noah have known each other since I found Seirra in an abandoned building when she was two years old. They are best friends and don't really socialize often with others.

Ms. Woods came back with Noah and Seirra's bag I packed for them yesterday and two pieces of paper with a painting on them.

"Would you two like to tell them what you painted and why?" Ms. Woods questioned handing each of them back their paintings.

"We had to paint the thing we loved most in the entire world," Seirra told me suddenly becoming very shy.

"What did you paint, Seirra?" I questioned her. She turned the paper around to show a girl with black wavy hair with blue extensions and blue eyes, she was dressed in all black and over the top of her head was a messily written 'Jadey.'

"You, Jadey," she answered me. Held out my arms in front of me and Seirra walked forward and into my arms giving me a tight hug.

"I love you too, Seirra," I whispered into her long brown hair, I then released her and turned to Noah, "What did you paint?"

Noah turned his painting around and I saw the same girl with black hair and blue eyes, only painted in a little different style clearly evident they were painted by two different kids.

"I painted you too, Jadey," Noah told me, and I once again held out my arms so he could hug me.

"I love you too, Noah," I whispered into his blonde hair, when I released him I stood up and faced Ms. Woods, "well we will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye, Seirra and Noah," she said to the two four year olds.

"Bye," they replied in unison, they both grabbed their paintings and I picked up their back pack.

"Come on let's go home so I can go babysitter hunting," I announced to the four children.

When we made it to the house I told the four of them to go upstairs to play while I looked for a babysitter on the computer. Before I started I sent a quick text to Peyton telling her and the others to catch a ride and pick up Will on the way home. Then I logged onto my laptop to find a good babysitter.

After an hour of searching through babysitters I found the perfect one, Denise Anciola. So I called her up and told her to come by today to meet the four kids she would be watching.

**Peyton's POV- after school**

During my last class I got a text message from Jade telling me to get the rest of us a ride and to pick up Will. So I went to Beck to ask him to help us out.

"Hey Beck, Can you maybe give Ryan, Jessica, Marie, Junnette, Millie, and Me a ride home and on the way can we pick up me little brother, Will, please," I asked, bringing out the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"Where's Jade?" he asked, "I thought she was taking you to and from school this year."

"She never came back to school and she texted me to get a ride to her house and she would bring us the rest of the way."

"Is she ok? Why didn't she come back?" he questioned, I guess Ryan really worried him with her rant earlier.

"Yeah, she just has a headache, but we have stuff at her house so we have to go there anyways."

"Ok, let's go see if we can fit you all in there."

When we all fit in the car we squished into Beck's car i directed him to Will's school. When we made it on the campus he pulled into the student pick up section i got out of the car and walked up to Will.

"Hey boy-genius, when we get into the car only, say that your only my little brother and that's it, OK?"

"Yeah, Where's Jade?" he asked.

"She left school early Beck, her boyfriend, is driving us home," I answered as we came up to the car.

Will barely fit into the car then we took of down the road to our house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I did, it make me want to update faster<br>**

**Alert and favorite please!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 5

**OK, So here's the next chapter. This is one of my more favorite chapters so far because it has quite a few different POVs.**

**As always tell me if i messed your OC up anywhere i want to know so i can fix it.**

**AWESOMESHWAI- she's in the story because she PMed me asking me to put her in. **

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to it'd rightful owner.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Peyton's POV**

Beck pulled up in front of the apartment building to let us out.

"Thanks again for doing this, Beck," I told him, "we own you."

"It's no problem, but can I come in for a moment to see if Jade is feeling any better," he questioned. I really wanted to let him inside to see her, but I knew I couldn't so I had to think of an excuse.

"No sorry, her mom doesn't like anyone in the house that she doesn't know if she's not there," I replied after a moment of thinking, then added at the last second after I saw his disappointed expression, "but I will tell her that you hope she feels better."

"Ok, thanks," he replied with a sad voice. He really loves her, and I am happy because Jade really deserves someone in her life like Beck, someone who loves her and can take care of her. I mean most of the foster kids in our house love her but we can't take care of her. And Kyle and Amanda provide a roof over our head, give Jade money to buy us food, and tell us they love us, but they really don't know us at all.

We all got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the apartment building, but when Beck's car drove of we took all turned right heading to the alley beside the building after giving the doorman a quick wave. In the alley, there was a silver SUV, but none of us knew who it belonged to.

When we walked inside, Seirra, Noah, Molly, and Lilac were sitting on the foot of the steps, and Jade was in the living room talking to a eighteen year old with brown hair, wearing jean short shorts and a red tank tops with red vans.

"Hey, who is that girl in there?" Junnette questioned the small children.

"Denise, our new babysitter," Seirra replied with a sad tone.

"Why so sad?" I question them.

"We want Jadey to watch us," Noah replied, with the same sad voice.

I walked up the stairs to my room thinking about this mess of a foster home. Jade is the glue in this house and she turns eighteen in July, she will leave and this house will turn into a disaster zone.

When Jade left to Yerba for a week the house was total chaos. Molly was distant and didn't listen to what anyone said, she did what she wanted when she wanted. Lilac, Seirra and Noah ran around the house like maniacs and only stopped when Seirra had an asthma attack. Everyone had to go searching for her inhaler and finally Jessica found it in the bathroom. Carson moved his video games down stairs in the living room, and when Ryan told him to bring them up stairs he said, "I barely listen to Jade, what makes you think I will listen to you," which mad Ryan rather mad and we had to calm her down before she hurt someone. Someone turned on Barney who in turn made Will freak out and Avery started to make fun of him. Lily and May left the house early in the morning and didn't return until nine at night. Brett played football in the house and hit Lilac in the head, so he started playing in the alley and almost broke the window three times. Junnette, Jim and Millie were in Jim's room most of the time watching TV, playing instruments dancing, and singing. And Ryan, Jessica, Stevie, Marie, and I were sleeping in our rooms most of the day.

Nobody knows what to do when Jades not here because Jade has been in charge of everyone since she was thirteen and before that Bree was in charge. Bree was in charge since Jade was ten and I was nine. But she never really did anything when she was the oldest, it was always Jade. Jade cooked, Jade cleaned, and Jade babysat since she was ten years old, covering up for Bree since she didn't do anything.

Not everyone here knows how Jade ended up in this house but Jade told Ryan, Marie, Stevie, Jessica, and me a few years ago. When she was two years old her mother and father left her in her crib in her house and they left town and never came back. Eventually a neighbor called the cops after Jade never stopped crying from her place in her crib. The police tried searching for her parents, but they never found them. Amanda and Kyle have been here foster parents ever since.

I walked over to my desk and started on my homework.

**Molly's POV**

Everyone in this house thinks I'm dumb because I don't speak to them, but I do know things. I know that 2+2=4, I know how to play piano, and most importantly I know that when Jade leaves I'm not going to have anyone left in this house that loves me and can take care of me.

Jadey says this is the place people who don't have parents go, and I once heard Amanda tell Kyle that babies are normally the only ones who ever get adopted because people want to get the child from a young age. I asked Jadey why nobody adopted me once and she said it was because I have bronchopulmonary dysplasia*, I think that's what she said it was.

Anyway, Jadey is talking to our new babysitter but I don't want a new babysitter, I want to go to school with Jadey again and play piano with that really cool guy with long hair, I think he said his name was Andy, or Andrew, or something I can't remember, but he was really nice. Lilac told me she thought he was scary because he was big and strong, but I think she was just being silly because he's really nice.

Noah whispered to Lilac, Seirra and me, asking us if we wanted to go upstairs and color. Lilac and Seirra said yes and I stood up, silently telling them that I agreed. A lot of people wonder why I don't talk to anybody but the truth is I really don't have a reason I just don't like to talk.

We went upstairs to our room and pulled out a few coloring books along with out big box of crayons that Jadey got for us.

Avery's POV

We just got out of school, so May, Lily, Carson, and I all me up by the playground then walked the short distance to where the buses were parked.

Today was the first day of school and my teacher, Mrs. Miller, already gave me homework. A three page paper on what we did this summer, only problem I did absolutely nothing this summer.

Good news is Derek is in my class this year; I have a major crush on him. I was so excited when I found out he was in my class. His last name is Marks and since my last name is Matthews we sit right next to each other for the whole year. I'm so excited!

When we made it on the bus, I sat next to Carson, while May and Lily sat across the aisle. "How was your first day of school, May," I questioned.

"Good, but nobody really understood me, so I had to write everything down," May mumbled back, whenever May meets new people normally someone is with her to translate, but at school it takes the teachers a few weeks till they can fully understand what she is saying.

"They will soon, its ok," Lily replied.

"In class, Mrs. Jones said we had to write down a few sentences about our mommy or daddy for homework, but I don't have a mommy or daddy what should I do Avery?" Carson questioned me, staring at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Well, you could write about Amanda, Kyle, or even Jade, it's all up to you. Who do you consider your parent?" I replied to him. I had the same assignment before and I ended up writing about Jade because she is the one who cares about me most. She is the only one who takes care of me and actually loves me though she is more like my big sister than my mom.

Finally the bus came to our stop and we got off and started out ten minute walk our house.

When we made it to our house we waved to the doorman and walked down the alley where an eighteen year old girl was getting into a car. The girl was talking to Jade who was standing in the doorway.

"See you tomorrow," the mysterious girl said with a wave and she started to back out of the alley.

"Bye," Jade replied, then turned to go back in the house that's when she saw us walking up to the door, "Oh, hey I was wondering when you guys would get home."

"Hey, we walked kind of slow," I replied with a smile, then walked through the door and up the stairs, to start on the paper I'm going to have to make up.

**Jade's POV**

Ok, almost everyone is home now, so I just have to work on my homework and maybe help a few of my brother's ad sisters who have trouble doing homework. Before I could do my homework I texted Beck.

To Beck

From Jade

Hey babe, what's up?

To Jade

From Beck

Nothing, do some homework, do you feel better?

To Beck

From Jade

What do you mean? I'm fine

To Jade

From Beck

Ok, never mind Do you need the homework?

To Beck

From Jade

Yes

To Jade

From Beck

What's the magic word?

To Beck

From Jade

Lotion

To Jade

From Beck

Correct! See you're catching on.

Math: Pg 2 #1-20

English: write an essay about the most important family member in your life, 1-2 pages. You have to read it tomorrow

To Beck

From Jade

Thanks Babe, See you tomorrow

To Jade

From Beck

Bye, Love You

Great! Now I have to write an essay about a family member, that I don't even have. Well can't do Ryan, Jessica, Millie, Marie, Junnette, Peyton, Molly, or Lilac because everyone already knows they aren't part of my family. Guess I will do Stevie.

Now let's get to work.

**Beck's POV**

Huh that's weird. I wonder what's up with Jade and all the new girls they were acting really weird today. Why would Peyton lie to me about Jade?

I decided to ignore it for now and get back to work. I will tell the others tomorrow and we will keep an eye on them.

* * *

><p><strong>* For those who were wondering, Molly has a disease where her body basically makes too much mucus and it makes it hard for her to breathe<br>**

**Please review and tell me what you think i t means a lot.**

**I'm hoping to get 100 review so please help me with that it will mean a lot!**

**Favorite and Alert please**


	10. Chapter 6

**First, sorry it took so long to do this chapter, school keeps making me really busy.**

**Second, a big thank you New-Classic22 for the idea in this chapter. And a huge thank you to High On Mariah84 for helping me write this chapter.**

**Thrid, thanks for all of the review, I really hope i can make it to 100 this chapter so pllease help me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything, except my ideas and characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jade's POV

Its ten thirty at night and almost everyone is home. Stevie texted me, telling me she was spending the night at her friend's house and Amanda and Kyle went to Huntington Beach for a few days. I put all of the little ones in bed a few hours ago and I'm the last one up finishing my homework for school tomorrow.

Ten minutes later, and have finally finished my homework! Time for bed.

1:00 A.M.

The stupid landline is ringing, I looked at the clock and it's one in the morning, who would be stupid enough to call right now, don't they know I will kill them for waking me up? Stupid people! I got out of bed and walked out of my room to pick up one of the landline phones from the hallway

"Hello? Who the hell is this?"

"Um, I'm sorry, this is Doctor Gray."

"And why do I care?"

"A girl by the name of Stevie Granger was checked into our hospital a few hours ago, are you Mrs. Smith."

"No, I'm Jade West, but I am in charge right now, Mr. and Mrs. Smith are out of town. What hospital are you at?"

"Malibu Hospital."

"Ok, I will be there in like an hour," and I hung up on the doctor. I wonder what happened to Stevie; she probably got into a fight... again

I went to my room and woke up Peyton.

"What the hell Jade! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Stevie's in the hospital... We have to get everyone in the van."

She got up and said "Ugh fine" as she walked away.

I woke up the other two in my room along with Junnette, Millie, and Jessica. I told 3 of them to wake up and dress the little ones and the other 3 to wake up the others.

1:15 A.M

By one fifteen, everyone was downstairs either half asleep on the couch or jumping around with the sugar from dessert still in the thier systems.

"Everybody get in the van." Some went to the van while the others moaned and stayed where they were.

"NOW!" With that, they were all outside within seconds besides Noah who just came up to me from the van.

"Theres not enought seats for everyone Jadey." He looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Crap" I said as I walked outside. "Ryan strap Lilac and Molly, and Jessica strap Seirra and Noah into their carseats. Carson, Will, Avery, May, and Lily sit on someones lap and someone needs to share their seat with the person that doesn't have one."

When they were all strapped in and settled, I got in and started the car. Seirra shouted from second row of seats behind me "Jadey, can we have a movie?"

I sighed and sarcastically said "Sure why not!" over the loud talking between the other kids.

Seirra started crying, "I didnt want to make you mad."

Junnette immediately started comforting her. Her realationship with Seirra isnt as strong as it is with Lilac, but she always is there to comfort her as much as she does Lilac. "That's the second time you mad someone cry in one day Jade! And their 3 and 4! How could you do that!" Junnette said hugging Seirra.

"I didn't mean to!" I said.

Junnette didn't look satisfied, "Then apologize!"

I opened the car door and looked at Seirra. "Im sorry I made you sad. Im not mad at you, Im just tired, okay? Do you forgive me?"

Seirra started to look happy again, "Kay! And I forgive you Jadey!"

I turned to look at Junnette, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes" Junnete simply replied.

I went to the back and opened the trunk. I looked in the basket I had full of movies for everyone, and toys and coloring books for the smaller ones. I picked the movie Happy Feet and got out two coloring books and 3 dolls and went back to the open side door. "Here" I said as I handed Carson and Noah each a coloring book and Lilac, Molly, and Seirra each a doll. I started the movie and got back in the car. I finally pulled out of the alley and off to Malibu.

2:20 A.M

We finally made it to Malibu Hospital at 2:20, and almost everyone was asleep. I managed to wake them all up without bothering the little kids. With Peyton, Ryan, Junnette, and Marie each carrying one of the sleeping 3 and 4 year olds, and me holding Carson's hand, we all went inside the hosptital.

I went to the front desk and said to the lady looking strangly at me and the other 16 kids behind me "Can I get Stevie Granger's room?"

"Uh...sure... down that hall 3rd room on the left...but I hope you know not everyone can go in. At the most that can be in the room is 5 to 6 people and children 5 and under can't go in unless the doctor approves."

"I think I know that!" actually I didn't "And I can do what I want to do!" I said storming off with everyone following me. Take that, lady.

When we got to Stevie's room I turned around to look at them "Everyone stay here for a minute" Then I walked in the room. Stevie was lying on the bed with a black eye and a cut on her lip that was bleeding a little bit. She also had her arm in a sling.

"Stevie! What the hell were you thinking!" I said walking to the side of the bed.

Stevie looked relieved, "Jade! I was getting worried. And I didn't start it! Naya did!"

Ugh, Naya. Naya is the head cheerleader at Stevie's school that picks on her for her "problems". They've fought before but it was never this bad.

I sighed as I sat in a chair and leaned my head against the wall "Its Naya again! Im going to beat the hell out of that girl!"

Stevie started smirking and replied "I already did Jade! She looks worse than me!" Hmm...Go Stevie!

After a few minutes of silence I sat up "Do you want me bring in some of the others?"

Stevie looked shocked "Their all here?"

"Yeah... It took a while to get them in the car but there here," I said finally standing up." "What did you think I would leave them at home so they can burn it down… again." Yes, the kids did start a fire at the house when I wasn't there, nobody has fessed up to it yet, but apparently someone decided they wanted to try making macaroni and cheese and left a dish towel to close to the fire and it caught the kitchen on fire. Luckily nobody was hurt.

"Yeah bring some in here" I went to the hallway and got Peyton, Ryan, Millie, Jim, Brett, and Junnette. I left Jessica and Marie to stay out in the hall to watch the other kids.

They were all surprised how bad she looked. Ryan was extremely shocked, "Woah, dude what happened!"

Stevie sighed, "Naya, but she looks worse than me!"

Ryan, Peyton and Brett were all pleased, "Yeah, you tore up the bit-"

Junnette covered Ryan's mouth, "Don't say bad words!" Luckily, Ryan was on good terms with her, or she would have ate her hand off.

Brett gave her a high five, "She got what she deserved!"

After they went back outside, Marie, Jessica, Lily, May, Avery, and Will went in. The youngest four in the room pretty timid. They never saw their older "sister" like that before. They didn't say anything until May said "Get better" in a muffled way because of her scarf covering her mouth as they walked out the door.

All that was left to see Stevie was Molly, Lilac, Sierra, Noah, and Carson. The only one of them that could go in was Carson according to the front desk lady. Nobody said I listened to anyone. I looked around to make sure no one working there was around and I rushed them into the room.

When I got them in, Molly looked like she was about to cry. She pulled on my pant leg and I kneeled down to listen to her. She whispered in my ear "Would that happen to me with my disease?"

I looked at her "Going in the hospital?" She nodded. "Yes, but were gonna make sure it doesn't happen."

She whispered once again in my ear "Okay... I was scared it would happen to me."

I stood back up and held her hand to comfort her and looked at the other kids observing what happened to Stevie. Lilac was interested, "Is that gonna be on forever?" she said poking Stevie's arm sling.

"No. For a little while though."

"Ohhh..."

Noah had his eyes wide, "You're broken?"

"Kinda, I'm going to get better though."

Noah kissed her arm that was in the sling. "I hope you stop being broken." My heart about melted. Oh no, Im getting sappy.

Seirra looked shocked "Your lip is bleeding!" She didn't like blood and covered her face with her hands.

Stevie wiped it off on a paper towel and said "It's gone now." Seirra uncovered her eyes and gave her a big hug.

Just then Jessica came in the room, "Hey Jade a nurse is coming down the hall I think she's coming in here," she announced. Crap, they aren't supposed to be in here.

"Ok, thanks Jessica, stay here with Stevie," I told her. She nodded and walked over to Stevie and they started to talk.

"You four come this way, we have to go in the hallway," I told them, still holding Molly' hand I walked out of the room with them trailing behind me.

A nurse holding a clipboard walked up to me, "Do you know Miss Granger," she questioned me.

"No, I'm just standing in front of a random door with 16 kids in the middle of the night because I feel like it," I replied in an angry tone.

"Sorry, um, the doctor said she should be able to leave soon, he just wants to check her head real quick to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"Ok, whatever just do it quick I want to get home," I told her with a glare. She nodded and ran it to the room, not making I contact with me.

When I turned around I did a quick head count to make sure everyone was here, and I turned out that Carson is missing. Great, now my little brother is missing in a five story hospital this should be fun.

I gathered up all of the kids, except Stevie, and told them what had happened.

"Of course, that little brat left," complained Ryan, "he can never do anything right and he never listens to anyone"

"OK first, Ryan be nice he's only 6 and he doesn't want to get close to anyone like a mom or dad because of what happened to him," a serial killer murdered his parents' right in front of him, and the F.B.I. barely saved him before he was killed, but were too late to save his parents. "And second everyone us going to split up into partners and we are going to go searching for him, Molly, Lilac, Seirra, and Noah stay with Stevie."

"Jade shouldn't we inform the hospital of Carson's disappearance," questioned Will in his geeky little way that annoys most of the people in the huse to no end because we normally have to look it up in a dictionary.

"First what did I say about big words people don't like that a lot, and second no because then the will call the cops, and Carson will be terrified and hide, right now he probably went to find the snack machine or something."

"Avery, Will, May, and Lily, I want you paired with someone that is 16, if you find him text me."

Everyone split up and started searching.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the chapter please review, and favoriealert if you didn't already, it will make me really happy!**

**I have been thinking of doing a Halloween chapter tell me what you think, and if i should what different characters could be.  
><strong>

**And the kitchen story actually happened to my family on Christmas Eve it was horrible and very scary.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 7

**This is not my favorite chapter but i put it up anyway please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks sooooo much for helping me get to 100 reviews  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: everything goes to rightful owner  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Jade's Pov**

It's 3:20 in the morning, and what am I doing looking for my foster brother, in a hospital 70 miles from our house. Not something you here everyday. Avery and I are wandering around the third floor looking for Carson. All of the nurses are giving us dirty looks like we are supposed to be in the mental ward.

"Hey Avery, d you have any ideas where he could be?" we have been searching for twenty minutes and I am really starting to freak out.

"Um, he could maybe be in the children's play area if they have on here," Avery told me, unsure of what she was saying.

"That's a good idea Av," I looked around rel quick looking for a nurse. I found on standing by a vending machine. "Hey you, nurse in the Winnie the Pooh scrubs, is there any video games in the hospital."

"Yes, there is, but they are only for the children staying in the hospital," she replied. Shoot Carson, couldn't be there. Unless the nurses think he was staying here.

"My little brother is staying here and he told me to meet him in that room I just can't seem to find it, can you help me?" I questioned, trying and most likely failing to seem like a loving older sister trying to find here sick brother.

"Of course, " the nurse replied, giving me a strange look. "This way."

Avery and I followed the nurse through a couple hallways and turned a few corners unil she led us through a pair of doors that led to another hallway, which was decorated like some magical forest or something like that. "At the end of the hallway the door on the right you will fing the play room," the nurse told us then took a left in to a hospital room where a little girl with long brown hair that was hooked up to a lot of machines was located.

We walked down the hallway, and whne we made it htrough the door. Carson was sitting at the T.V. playing Madden 10 intently. "Carson, why are you in here?"

He turned around and stared at me with wide eyes, he knew he was in trouble. "I… um, was…uh, bored so I, uh, came in here to play a game," he responded in a small voice.

"We were looking everywhere for you, I was worried sick, come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him back in the direction of Stevie's hospital room, while texting the other's letting them know I had Carson.

When we made it back to Stevie's room, the doctor came out and told me that Stevie had a small concussion but she can go home as long as we wake here every three hours. So with that a group of eighteen kids started leaving the hospital. Stevie was told she had to use a wheel chair to go to the car and she started throwing a fit.

"I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD IDON'T NEED A FREAKING WHEELCHAIR TO GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL, I AM NO A STUPID THREE YEAR OLD," Stevie screamed, at the nurse, which in turn made the three year olds cry for calling them stupid. I really should be paid for this.

"Stevie J Granger, you will get in that wheel chair and be pushed out of this hospital and you will like it," I whispered in a deathly small voice in her ear. She immediately sat down in the chair and I had a smirk on my face. That always works. I then turned around to the small three year olds that were currently crying there eyes out. "Hey you two," I said in a soft voice, I really had a soft spot for small kids, especially these two, "stop crying, I think you two are the smartest three year olds around."

"Really, Jadey," Lilac questioned me.

"Of course, would I ever lie to you two?" I questioned them, they both shook their heads no and I continued, "In fact the other day I interviewed this four year old, that actually called me scary, can you two believe that!"

"She crazy, you not scary!" Lilac giggled, and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I replied, thinking if only they saw me at school, "You two ready to go home so you can get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I tired," lilac commented. I picked both of them up and carried them out to the car, with everyone following me, Ryan pushing Stevie in the very back. I strapped the three and four year olds in there car seats, and everyone got in the same seat as last time except Ryan who was sitting in the passenger's seat moved to sit in the back so Stevie could sit there. I resumed the movie and started on our way back home.

Its 4:30 by the time we get home and once again everyone in the car is asleep, I opened the back door, unbuckled Molly, and carried her to the front boor, once it was unlocked I carried her to her bed and tucked her. I immediately went back door stairs and did the same thing with Lilac.

When I once again made it down stairs I woke everyone up, except the four year olds and had Peyton and Jessica carry them upstairs. When everyone was inside the house I locked up and we all went back to bed. This day has been way to long.

Before I went to bed I set my alarm clock for 7:30, one before Will starts school, and the exact time I have to check n Stevie.

**7:30 A.M.**

I hate that alarm so much, why can't it be the weekend. It's only the second day of school if this is what the rest of the year is going to look like I'm dropping out of Hollywood Arts.

I went to Stevie's room and woke her up real quick, got her a glass of water then let her fall back to sleep; I then get everyone up and made sure they got ready while I made my coffee.

At 7:55 the door bell rang, it should be Denise, so I went to the door and let her in.

"Hey, so Molly and Lilac are still in bed, just let them sleep they have had a ruff night, and on the third floor is my foster sister Stevie she is staying home because she got hurt can you just wake her up every three hours, last time I woke her it was 7:30 so next should be 10:30. Seirra and Noah get out of preschool at two so pick them up, its Lyric pre-school five blocks away and can you pick up Will from Davison's School for the gifted at 3:20, it's about a block away from the other Davison's school. And May, Lily, Avery, and Carson get out of school at 3:30, they go to Fairgrove Academy so they should be home by 4:00, if they won't be then they will call you. I will pay you when I get home at 4:30, and if you need anything just call me. Oh and if you take Molly and Lilac anywhere there is a bag in the closet by the front door just take that it has everything you will need," I finished talking to Denise, then turned to the stairs and shouted up, "I'm leaving in two minutes if you are not down here you will have to run to school." Brett, Jim, and Carson came running down the stairs, with May, Lily, and Avery walking behind them.

"Do we have to go to school today?" Lily questioned

"Yeah, I'm so tired, can't we stay home?" Avery then responded.

"No, sorry guys you have to go to school, it's only the second day you can't start missing now," I responded, they sighed then nodded there heads.

We all walked out the door and split up four went towards the street and the six of us headed to the car, "Bye you four be careful when you are crossing the streets," I called after the retreating figures.

Brett climbed in the front, Jim moved the seat forward so Noah and Seirra could climb into the third and I buckled them up, and Will and Jim sat behind Brett and me.

I got Will, Brett, and Jim to school on time today. When I got to Lyric Pre-school I got out of the car and got Seirra and Noah out of the back seat and brought them to the classroom. They were a lot less hesitant today and went off to play in the music center as soon as we entered the room. I brought the backpack to the cabinet in the back of the room, where I saw Ms. Woods get their backpack from yesterday, left the school and went back to my car to head home.

Once home Jessica, Ryan, Marie, and Peyton came running out of the house and climbed into the car laughing hysterically. "What did you guys do?"

"We put blue Kool-Aid in Millie and Junnette's body wash and now they are both blue," Jessica replied, laughing so hard I can barely understand her.

"They look ridiculous," Ryan told me with a smirk.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" I questioned them, trying to act mad, when in fact I can't wait to see them, they probably look hilarious. Don't get me wrong I like Junnette and Millie, most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't like to play pranks.

"We haven't pulled a prank in a while and we wanted a laugh," Marie responded.

"And

I went up to the door and called up the stairs "Junnette and Millie get down here now or you will have to walk to school."

"We aren't going to school today, "Junnette shouted down the stairs.

"Oh, yes ,you are so if you don't come now you will walk, if I don't see you in first period you two will lose you cell phones for a week," with that said the two came barreling down the stairs and into the car. They looked hilarious and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

When I got back into the car, Millie told me, "Don't say a word about this."

I could barely contain my laugh when I responded, "ok what ever you say, avatar." Then whole car explode with laughter, except from Millie.

"That's not funny," Millie complained.

"Come on Millie, lighten up, we do look like avatar's" Junnette laughed.

With everyone still laughing I started the car and headed to Hollywood Arts. When we got to school it was 8: 50 ten minutes until school starts, I love how this school doesn't start until 9:00. We walked into the school and walked over to Tori's locker where everyone normally meets.

"Hey guys," Peyton said, when the gang all turned around they burst out laughing.

"What, are you trying out for the Blue Man Group after school?" Rex questioned, and everyone started laughing once again.

"What happened to you two?" Beck questioned, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Those four," Millie replied, pointing at Peyton, Marie, Jessica, and Ryan, "put blue Kool-Aid in our body wash this morning."

"Good Job," Andre cheered, he then preceded to high five the four.

"Wait, why were they at your house this morning?" Tori questioned.

"What's it to you," Jessica snapped, walking towards Tori proceeding to back her into a corner.

"Uh, nothing I was just wondering why you were at her house while they were taking showers," Tori stuttered as she ran into the wall.

"Jessica, stop scaring Tori, she looks like she is going to pee her pants," I called over to Jessica, truth is I don't want her to stop I'm still mad at her for kissing Beck and stealing all my leading roles. This is my senior year; I have to get the leading roles if I want to get into Julliard.

"Fine," then she leaned down and whispered something in Tori's ear that I couldn't hear. Tori nodded and then Jessica backed away. Ryan, Jessica, and Peyton started on their way to class while Marie walked over to Tori, helped her up then followed the others.

"What was that?" Robbie asked, Rex was sitting on his arm and nodding his head in agreement with the question.

"Jessica has a bit of an anger problem," I answered.

"A BIT, SHE ALMOST RIPED MY HEAD OFF," Tori yelled at me.

I smirked, "lucky I was here, or she would have," I replied then pulled Beck with me to my locker.

"Babe, why do you look like you barely slept last night," Beck questioned me, shoot I thought I was in the clear from all of the questions this morning.

"Um, I had a hard time sleeping last night because my mattress was uncomfortable," which was true, I really need a new mattress.

"Ok, maybe you should get a new one," he responded.

"Yeah, I'll ask my dad. How was your night?" I questioned trying to get of the subject, I hate lying to Beck, even though everything I have ever told him about my home life and what I do after school is a lie.

"Nothing much, this Friday do you and the other six want to come to Karaoke Dokie with me and the gang?" he questioned, I really want to I suppose I can ask Amanda and Kyle to watch them for the night.

"I'll ask them, and my parents," I relied really hoping I was able to go. As much as I love the kids I really need a night away from them.

The rest of the morning went by without a hitch, besides the fact that everyone was laughing at Junnette and Millie. At lunch we all went into the Black Box again.

"So who did you guys write your essay on for English?" Andre asked, "I wrote it on my Grandma."

"Trina," Tori replied.

"Tori," Trina announced.

"My mom," Beck said.

"Rex," came from of course Robbie.

Jessica, Junnette, Millie, Ryan, Peyton, and Marie weren't seniors so they didn't need to write the essay.

"My brother, there is a story about this on time when…" Cat started.

But I cut her of by saying, "my sister." Everyone's head turned to me in shock.

"You have a sister?" Robbie questioned me.

"Yeah, her name is Stevie, she's fifteen years old, but she doesn't go here," I replied.

"Where does she go?" Tori questioned me.

"To a school in Malibu that helps people with 'problems.' She has ADD, ADHD, Dyslexia, Dyscalculia, and ODD." I replied in a quiet voice, I'm not sure id Stevie will like me telling them all of this, but it's to late now.

"Oh, I'm sorry that must be hard," Tori told me, "Do you have any other siblings?"

"No, but Molly and Lilac are like my little sisters, I hang out with them a lot."

"Those two are so cool, they need to come by again," Andre told me, I smiled because I knew Molly would love that she loved playing the piano with him.

"I'll ask their mom," I told him.

Just them the bell rang time for AP Statistics, I may want to be an actress, but if I can't get into Julliard I had a back up plan to get into a California University with all of the AP classes I'm taking.

In the middle of class my cell phone rang, this can't be good. "JADE WEST, BRING YOUR PHONE UP HERE NOW." My teacher yelled at me.

"Sorry but this is important," I answered the phone and all I could hear on the other line was a small crying sound. This really can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Review to see what happens next!<strong>

**People who gave me OC's please tell me (1) If your character would dress up for Halloween, if so what would they dress as. (2) would they trick-or-treat with Jade, Trick-orTreat with friends, go to a party, or stay home and watch scary movie's. Note: at the party, Robbie, Trina, Tori, Cat, Beck, and Andre won't be there.**

**After next chapter i'm thinking of skipping to a few weeks later, there will be a poll on my profile please tell me if you want it of not! Note: if i do the skip it will skip to about two weeks before Halloween**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey, so i got my next chapter up pretty quick this time thanks to High On Mariah84, thanks so much for your help, i love you :D**

**So i will be skipping ahead to a two weeks before Halloween, the next chapter will be everyone getting ready for Halloween (costumes, decorations, plans, etc.) and then the one after will be Halloween!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: everything goes to rightful owner.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Jade's POV**

I could hear a crying voice on the other line and I was freaking out. "Hello? Who is this?" I questioned the unknown cry.

"Jadey," came a small muffled voice on the other line, it was Noah.

"Yes, I'm here, what's wrong Noah?" I questioned in the voice I always use with the younger kids. I could hear everyone on the class whispering about how I was being so nice, and who the mysterious Noah is.

"Seirra can't breathe," Noah cried into the phone. This is not good; Seirra's asthma attacks are bad.

"Can you put Ms. Woods on the phone, Noah?" I questioned the small normally happy boy, who was currently crying his eyes out.

"Hello Jade, is that you?" came the familiar voice of the pre-school teacher.

"Yes, it's me. Did you give her the inhaler?" I questioned.

"I can't find it in the backpack," she told me.

"Ok, I will be there soon, can you put Seirra on real quick?"

I waited a few seconds then I could hear struggled breathing on the other line of the phone, "Hey Seirra, its Jadey." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Why would Jade West call herself Jadey? "I know you can't talk so just listen to me. Take the biggest breaths you can until I get there ok. Be a big girl for me, I know you can do this, you're really strong and you have done this before. I'm going to hang up, but I will be there as quick as I can. Love you."

I hung up then collected my things and headed toward the door, "Where do you think your going, Jade?" came the annoying voice of my teacher.

"I have to leave it's an emergency," I told the teacher, and started to open the door, but he came up behind me and shut the door.

"What's the emergency?" he questioned me.

"My little sister is having an asthma attack, right now as we speak, so let me go before she dies," I told my annoying teacher.

"You said you only have one sibling and she is fifteen and she doesn't have asthma. And isn't her name Stevie? Not Seirra." came Tori's super annoying voice from the front of the room.

"I lied ok, I have another little sister named Seirra, she's four and she has really bad asthma so if you don't mind I would like to go get her before she passes out on the floor," I told the class.

"Then who's that Noah kid, you were talking to," came the voice of some random kid in the front of the room.

"Ok first off I don't even know you, but if you must know, he is my neighbor, on the other side of my apartment, and I babysit him a lot, too."

"Why can't your parents go help her?" questioned my teacher. Why the hell is it so important I stay I am one of the best math students at this school.

That was it I was done with the twenty questions so I kicked my math teacher in the leg so he fell to the ground and I went to my car.

When got to Lyric Preschool, I grabbed Seirra's inhaler that I always keep with me out of my bag and rushed into the small building.

I hurried to Ms. Woods room and Noah ran up to me and latched onto my leg, "I'm scared Jadey" he said with tears still streaming down his face.

I noticed there were no other kids in the room besides the two familiar faces I see everyday, Noah and Seirra. Everyone else was probably having a good old time while one of their classmates was crying a river and another fighting for her life.

"I am too, but she's going to be okay." I said in the calmest voice I could.

I pried him off of me and went over to Seirra, who was sitting on the floor trying to take the biggest breaths she could like I told her to. She looked pitiful trying to breath.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me but got caught up with her troubled breathing.

I sat down in front of her, "Good job Seirra." I told her trying to calm her down as I shook the inhaler, lifted up her chin, and started pumping it in her mouth, "You're such a big girl, I'm so proud of you."

**Peyton's POV**

It's the 2nd period after lunch, Theater History, which I have with Ryan, Millie, and Jade.

Millie's was still blue which was hilarious. That was one of the best pranks we've pulled in a long time.

I sat in the back of the class by myself waiting for Jade to sit next to me, but the bell rang and she still wasn't there.

I texted her, "Where are you?"

The teacher started talking and I droned him out by thinking about where she was.

My phone buzzed and I took it out again, "At the preschool." That can't be good.

I texted her back, "Why?" but I'm pretty sure I already know.

I checked it again, "Seirra had an asthma attack." I was right.

Most of the kids at the foster home are pretty messed up, like Stevie, Avery, or Molly, but Seirra's asthma is pretty sad as well.

I usually don't hang around the little kids and really don't care, but Seirra's asthma worries me. She can't even run without having an asthma attack and I bet that's how it happened.

She forgets not to run without me, Jade, Ryan, or another one of the older kids there. I hope she's okay.

**Jade's POV**

After a lot of pumping Seirra's inhaler in her mouth and me kind of freaking out because she's never gone this long in an attack without her inhaler, she started coughing. That meant she good breathe properly again. I was relieved. After she stopped coughing, she started crying because all of that choking and coughing hurts her.

I pulled her into a hug, glad that she was okay. "I was scared you weren't goanna come Jadey. I didn't have my haler." she said hysterically.

"I know, are you okay now?" She coughed a little more then replied, "Yes, Jadey" I gave her a little more of the inhaler just in case and turned to the teacher, "Has she been running?" She looked doubtful, "Yes"

I nodded. Seirra knew better but her four year old brain can't remember that. "That's why then."

I turned to Seirra, "You can't run Seirra." She looked ate with sadness, "But I want to run Jadey. I can't ever run or do stuff Lilac, Noah and Molly can."

I sighed. She won't ever understand, but what four year old should understand?

"Seirra, we'll talk about this later." I told Ms. Woods what to do if it happened again and put the inhaler I had in their bag.

I was about to kiss them and leave, but school for them was about to end anyway. I guess they can go to school with me for the rest of the day.

"Come on, you two." I turned around towards the teacher, "Bye Ms. Woods." I took the bag from the back, went to the van and strapped them in.

When we got to the school and I unstrapped them, I said to them, "Be good in here, okay? I just have a few more classes and we can leave." They both nodded and we all went to the class I was supposed to be in, Theater History.

Just before I walked in I sent a quick text to Denise telling her that I picked up Seirra and Noah so she didn't have to then I walked in to the room. When I opened the door the whole class turned around to stare at me and the kids. I walked up to my teacher and explained what happened, she smiled and said it was fine and I could take a seat in the back. Thank god, not all of my teachers are like my math teacher.

When I got to the back I opened my binder and started taking down the notes real quick so I didn't miss them, even though I will end up copying Peyton's tonight anyway.

When the bell rang, I stayed seated so that Seirra and Noah wouldn't be trampled on the way out. Ryan, Peyton, and Millie walked up to my desk; once they got there I stood up grabbing my stuff so I could exist the class room.

"Why are they here?" questioned Ryan once we started existing the room.

"Seirra had an asthma attack, and there class was almost over so I just brought them here because I missed yesterday after lunch and I couldn't miss again."

I walked with Seirra and Noah over to my locker to get my things for AP English and Dance, my last two classes for the day. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe, is your sister ok?" Beck whispered in my ear.

"Doesn't she look ok?" I questioned him while I turned in his arms, the rest the gang was behind him.

"I don't now, she's no here," he replied.

"What do you mean she's not here," I replied, but when I turned around Noah and Seirra were missing just great. "She was here a second ago I swear," I told them.

"Good job losing your little sister," Tori called to me, I turned and glared at her but that is when I heard the voice of Noah from around the corner from my locker. I walked around the corner and found the two of the sitting on the floor.

"Hey you two come over here, there are people that want to meet you," I told them as I helped them stand up and walk around the corner.

"This is Seirra," I told the gang as Seirra walked forward; she said a quick hi and walked back over to me and latched on to my leg. "And this is Noah," I introduced the other four year old.

He walked forward and over to Beck and asked him, "Are you Jadey's boyfriend?" and When Beck nodded Noah continued, "you look cool, I want to be like when you when I get older," the whole gang minus me went 'aw' or 'how cute.'

"I thought you want to be like Brett when you got older," I told him.

Noah replied by saying, "I did but Beck is cooler," and when everyone asked why he responded with, "because he has Jadey," then he walked up to Seirra reached out his hand and said, "come on Babe lets go get a juice box from the backpack," they walked over to their backpack they use for school grabbed two juice boxes and then walked away and sat on the stair in the main hallway. Man am I in trouble when he gets older.

When the kids were safely sitting on the stairs I turned my head back to the gang and they all had a big creepy smile on their faces. "THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Tori, Cat, and Trina all yelled at the same time.

"Where did he learn that?" Andre questioned.

"Probably from his older brother Brett," I really need to write down whose sibling is who in this crazy lie I'm coming up with before I let it slip.

"He's better at picking up girls then you, Rob" Rex told Robbie, with that said everyone broke out in a laugh. Just then the four minute warning bell for passing period rang, so we all went are separate ways to class. Yep my life if not the most normal out there but is defiantly one of the most entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>So please Review it will mean a lot<strong>

**If you haven't told me what your character will do for Halloween please tell me so i can do the next chapter, if you don't tell me soon i will chose for you.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it took a little while to do this chapter.**

**Special thanks to High On Mariah84 and Megflame for helping me write this chapter!  
><strong>

** This whole chapter is the house getting ready for Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to rightful owner!**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Its two weeks till Halloween and everyone at school is making plans for what they are going to do. The Whole gang is sitting in the black box discussing their plans.

"You guys can all come over to my house for the night to watch scary movies," Robbie told all of us. Tori, Cat, Andre, and Beck all quickly agreed.

"Can't," I responded after they started to quiet down.

"Why not babe, you love scary movies?" Beck asked me from his position beside me with his arm around my waist.

"All of the parents in my apartment building asked me to take there kids trick-or-treating because I am taking Seirra," I responded. Every year I always take my foster siblings trick-or-treating, this year I'm taking Noah, Lilac, Molly, Seirra, Carson, and Avery, Marie volunteered to help me this year thank goodness.

"Are you dressing up?" Cat asked bouncing in her seat; Cat has always loved Halloween, mostly because she could dress up.

"No, I am just going to stand in the background making sure they don't get kidnapped, then when I get home steal the half of Seirra's candy that she hates," I shrugged, I have done this every year since I was ten, I would help the others get their costumes but I would never get one, Amanda and Kyle never gave us enough money so I used my share of the costume money for the others costumes. I have always wanted to dress up but I never could.

"What are you guys doing?" Tori questioned my foster sisters.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Jessica, Stevie, and I are going trick-or-treating and possible scaring a couple kids, then going to my house to watch scary movie," responded Ryan, and Jessica nodded behind her.

"I'm helping Jade with all of the kids because she is taking six kids," Marie responded.

"I'm going to stay home and watch scary movie's because my parents told me I have to hand out the candy," Millie told them, she never really goes trick-or-treating instead she just eats all of the candy that should e for handing out.

"I'm going to a showing of Rocky horror Picture Show," Junnette announced after Millie, that girl was seriously obsessed with that movie.

"I'm going to try and trick-or-treat this year, hopefully I will last more than ten minutes this time," Peyton replied. Every year she try's to go trick-or-treating and every year the paparazzi catch up to her and start following her around so she has to stop.

"Well are you at least coming, Rex." Robbie said.

"Nah man, I'm hanging with the Northridge girls!" Rex replied.

"Man!" Robbie walked out of the black box still quarreling with Rex.

"Well this is boring now." I said before I gave Beck a kiss and walked out with the 6 girls trailing behind me.

We all got in the car and started in our way home.

When I pulled into the alley, we all walked into the house. I paid Denise and watched her pull away in her SUV.

Lilac and Molly ran up and hugged me, "Did you have fun with Denise?" I asked.

"Yes, we played and went outside and stuff, but we wanted you Jadey." Lilac replied.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" they both nodded.

Then I went into the kitchen to start dinner, Tacos. I put the meat on the stove and started cutting up the other ingredients.

Then I started thinking. What am I going to do if the gang finds out about everybody? It will most likely come out somehow. I hope they aren't to mad at me. I still need to write down my lie so it doesn't slip anytime soon.

Just then, Avery and Lily came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Jade, when are we going to get Halloween costumes and hang up Halloween decorations? Avery asked.

"Hm, we can all do it tomorrow, sound good?" I replied.

"Yeah! Thanks Jade!" They both called as they went back up the stairs.

When dinner was ready, I fixed Lilac, Molly, Seirra, and Noah's tacos just how they like them.

Then I went and got them so they wouldn't get trampled and they went to go eat.

I called the others downstairs and they all went to the kitchen to get their food.

Carson however, despite my orders, wouldn't eat, so I told him he couldn't eat anything until the morning and he started eating small bites of his taco.

When dinner was over, I cleaned up the kitchen and gave the youngest four their bath.

I read them a bedtime story, carried Noah to bed, and went in my room where three other girls were sleeping, and went to bed.

The next morning, its Saturday, so we are all getting ready for Halloween. I went down stairs and got started on breakfast. When Amanda and Kyle came down stairs and started leaving for work I asked them real quick to leave some money for Halloween costumes and they gave me $600 dollars to buy costumes and decorations, looks like another year not dressing up.

When I finished up, I put together Molly, Lilac, Noah and Seirra's dishes, then went upstairs to get them up. When they finally woke I went quietly walked down stairs and into the dinning room. When they were in their seats I put their food in front of them.

"What are we going to do today, Jadey?" Seirra questioned me, after she swallowed a bit of her pancake.

"Were all going to get ready for Halloween," I told them with a small smile on my face. All four of them loved Halloween because the got all the candy they wanted.

"YEA!" they all shouted.

"Shhhh, some of the others are still sleeping," I told them quietly; they all nodded and finished their breakfast.

By 10:00 everyone in the house was up and ate their breakfast and some were just finishing getting ready to leave.

Ten minutes later we were all crammed in my car headed to Party City to buy costumes. When we got to the store I turned around to face all of them. "You are all staying with me; we are not getting kicked out again this year because you guys decide to try on every single costume in your size, and then proceed to disorganize the entire store." They all nodded so we got out of the car and we headed into the store as I grabbed a cart on the way by.

When we made it inside, a few of the employees glared at us, they were probable hear last year. We all walked to the huge board displaying all of the costumes. "Pick one costume to try on, if you don't like it then put it back and come back here to look for another, do not take more then one costume into dressing room at once, understood," I questioned the grouped they all mumbled their answers and started looking at the board to see what they wanted to try on. I walked over to the four youngest to help them to decide.

"Do you guys have any idea on what to be?" I questioned them, Lilac and Noah shook their heads no, but Seirra nodded vigorously.

"I want to be a Princess," she told me.

"Ok, which one?" I asked.

"Aurora," she replied once again, I looked on the huge board until I came across the prefect one for her, I wrote down the number of the costume on a please of paper then turned to the other four.

Molly walked over to me and tugged on my hand calling me down she then preceded to whisper in my ear, "I want to be an angel, Jadey."

"Ok, I will find one for you ok?" she nodded and I stood up so I could look for the costume when I finally found a few I picked Molly up so she could see them then she pointed to the one she wanted. So I once again wrote down the number of the costume then turned to the other two.

"Can I be an angel too?" questioned Lilac, I nodded

"Do you want the same costume?" I asked and she nodded, so I turned Noah, "What do you want to be?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Then Seirra shouted at me, "He can be my prince!" I smiled, that will be so cute, and I am really getting to soft. I stood up to look for the prince costumes, and when I finally came across aurora's prince, I have seen the movie way to many times, I wrote down the number.

"Now we have to pick your costume Jadey!" Lilac shouted I put my finger to my lips signaling her to be quieter.

"I can't dress up we don't have enough money for a costume for me," I told them sadly, they started pouting but them Brett came up to us.

"Jim, Will, and I aren't dressing up so you can use that money for your Halloween costume, candy and decorations," he told me, I looked at him with questioning eyes and he answered, "were just going to stay home and watch movies."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, he nodded, "Can you go and find one Halloween movie that everyone can watch like Twitches or Halloweentown," he nodded then walked away with Will and Jim on the search for a movie.

"You can dress up now!" Seirra, Noah, and Lilac all shouted.

"Yeah, I guess I can. What should I be?" I questioned as if I was bored, when inside I was jumping up and down like a five year old in a candy store.

"Snow White," Seirra announced, I should have seen that coming.

"Why Snow White?' I questioned the little girl, I probably wouldn't be her but I might as well hear her reasoning behind it.

"Cause you look just like her," she announced, then stated counting of on her fingers, "you have black hair, you have pale skin, you're really nice, and your have a prince, Beck." She announced and the other three started to nodded.

'I don't know," I started to disagree while looking at the huge board but when I looked back down at them they all hand pulled out their puppy dog eyes and I caved. "Fine!" I told them and they all started cheering, "Those things really should be registered weapons," I mumbled to myself as I looked for a snow white costume for teens. When I found the perfect one I wrote down the number and we all walked over to the employee in the back of the store so and gave them the numbers and sizes.

Five minutes later he came out with all five costumes and I took them into the biggest dressing room to help them try them on, after about fifteen minutes in there all four of them hand tried on their costumes and they fit perfectly, so put all of the costumes in the basket and went over to a clear spot by the dressing rooms waiting for all of the others to bring me their costumes.

"Aren't you going to try yours on Jadey?" Lilac questioned me.

"I will when some one else is done so they can watch you," she nodded, so I turned back to watch all of the others making sure they weren't running around.

Soon Lily came up with her costume, "I tried it on and it's perfect," she announced, "I'm going to be Hermione Granger!"

"Okay" I replied "Are you sure it fits? Because you can't get another if it doesn't."

"It fits!" she said I took it from her and put it in the basket.

"Lily stay here with these four while I try on my costume," I told her then ran off with my costume to the dressing room. When I tried I on I fit perfectly, the skirt came to just above my knee so it wasn't too long, and the cap in the back wasn't to long either. I seriously can't wait until Halloween I'm so excited. When I made it back to the shopping cart I dropped my costume in, then waited for everyone else to finish.

Around three minutes later, Ryan, Stevie, and Jessica walked up with their costumes, some makeup, and a gallon of fake blood. "We have are costumes!" Stevie announced and they drooped all of the things into the basket.

"Did you all try them on?" I questioned the three, when they all nodded I continued, "What's all of the fake blood for?"

"Well you can't expect us to scare kids without all of the blood can you?" Jessica questioned me, I shrugged she did have a point.

"So what did all of you decide on?" I questioned them.

"I'm going to be a Zombie," Ryan told me, "Jess is going to be a vampire, and Stevie is going to be a dead cop." I nodded and just then Brett, Will, and Jim walked up with a movie, five bags of candy, and some new decorations. We have tons of decorations at home but every year we buy some new ones to replace the really old ones like the few that are still there from when I was two.

Soon everyone has come back with their Halloween costume, Avery decided on a devil, May got a Michael Myers costume, Millie is going to be a dead bride, Marie will be an Indian, Junnette got a Magenta costume from Rocky Horror Picture Show (Big Surprise), and Carson decided on the Grim Reaper. Peyton told me she was going to wear her Prom Dress from last year, it looked like a ball gown to me.

We all headed to the checkout and when I paid for everything it came out to be $579, and I was trilled that we actually were able to get all of these things, We walked back to the car and everyone climbed in as I was trying to figure out how to put all of the bags into the back of my car, when I finally got them in after a few cuss word (that I shouldn't have said in front of the little ones) and after I punched and kicked the bags a few times we were able to head home.

When we got home, everyone got out and I made Will and Brett bring in the bags of costumes and decorations. They set them on the table and I started putting the costumes in order from youngest to oldest of the kids and put them in the spare closet.

I went to the attic and got the Halloween decorations that were decent enough to use and put them with the new decorations and called everyone down again.

Once they got back downstairs, I started to tell them what to do, "Okay, everyone that's May's age or younger pick a partner that's Millie or older." Once they all got a partner, I instructed them more, "Now, one person from each group pick a decoration to hang up downstairs and you can get another when your done."

I was paired with Molly, and we had to do the dining room decorations. I helped her do the lower decorations and lifted her up so she could hang the paper ghosts on the ceiling.

After everyone was happy with the decoration and I checked all of them over to make sure they wouldn't fall down like last year when a paper ghost hit Brett on the back of the head while he was walking down the stairs. It was funny but I don't want it happening to the younger ones.

As the kids watched TV or did their homework I started to make dinner, as Amanda called me saying they'd be late and that just to make dinner for the others, so as I started to cook hot dogs the front door opened along with Kyle's voice echoing through the house, "Everyone, could you come here to the living room for a minute"

I stopped cooking and walked to the living room, Stevie looked at me confused and I just shrugged. The kids already in the living room had turn the TV off and sat up straight, letting other sit down. The younger one sat on their knees looking at Amanda and Kyle, wide eyed. I stood against the wall with Stevie, Peyton, and Ryan and watch curiously.

Kyle waited for everyone to quiet down before he spoken "thank you everyone  
>for dropping what you were doing and I like the decorations" He smiled softly before continuing, "We have a new arrival that has joined us"<p>

He raised his voice slightly "Melissa, could you come in?" A voice came from outside the room. "Do I have to?" The kids chuckled slightly before Amanda said loudly, "yes you do." A girl limped in around the corner and stood in the door way. "Sup" She looked round at everyone, her skin was pale and her brown hair had blond highlights in them, her deep blue eyes looked at each person.

She stood with her arms followed over her chest, leaning slightly to her left. She wore dark skinny jeans and black converse with a long red top on covered by a black leather jacket. Kyle motioned her to the front, she signed and rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms before limping to the front, she stood in front of everybody and forced a smiled before it dropped from her face.

Kyle put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shook off "everyone this is Melissa Lucas and she'll be staying with us, from now on" Amanda stood next to Melissa "I'd like you all to be nice and make her feel welcome, Jade I'd like you to show her around and she'll be in Stevie, Millie, and Junnette's room, now everyone get back to what you were doing" She smiled and walked off with Kyle.

Some of the other kids stood up and walked off to back to what they were doing, while Melissa stood watching everyone.

After most of the kids left, they switched on the TV, Melissa limped out of the room in to the hallway and I followed.

"So... you're the new girl?" I said looking Melissa over. Melissa nodded, glancing over her shoulder as she limped over to her luggage; she grabbed the large suit case and slung the large shoulder bag over her shoulder, gritting her teeth at the extra weight. I walked over and took the bag off her, putting it on her shoulder, Melissa mumbled a thanks.

I nodded "I'll show you your bed room, it's up the stairs" Melissa nodded and limped towards the stairs and up them, I followed while glancing at her leg, the question burned in my stomach but I ignored it.

As we continued up the stairs at a slow pace, Melissa's right leg began to tremble, her knuckles white as she gripped the banisher, her jaw clenched. Her leg slipped on the stairs and she went down, letting go of the suit case. My hand quickly grabbed the case before it tumbled down the stairs.

She landed on her bottom and let out a wince, her hand grabbing her knee, she looked at her knee, her eyes never meeting mine as she said a quiet sorry.

I nodded brought up the luggage on my own, I put it in her room that she's be sharing with the Stevie, Jessica and Millie and went back to stairs to see her sat on the stair, rubbing the back of her knee, I walked down and stood in front of her, waiting.

Melissa stood up, grabbing the banisher putting no weight on her leg; my hand went out to hold her steady. "No!" Melissa said harshly before turning and storming up the stairs, well she stormed as much as she could with a limp; I dropped my hand and followed, then showed her to her room.

"Here you are... you've got the bed in the corner and I put your stuff on your bed" Melissa limped over to her bed and looked round the room before dropping onto her bed, rubbing the back of her knee again "Not bad, better then some of the other rooms I've been in" she looked over at me as I walked over to the bed and sat on the end of Stevie's bed that laid opposite her own.

Melissa looked up at me "so you're Jade?" I nodded "yeah" Melissa nodded "how long you been here?" I shrugged "since I was really little" Melissa nodded, then looked down at her knee, still rubbing her knee; she turned her head up to find me looking at her knee.

She smirked "you want to know?" I looked up quickly "huh?" Melissa chuckled "you want to know, why I limp?" I shrugged but I did want to know. Melissa nodded "It happened when I was ten, my parents were in an accident and I lose use of my leg, I worked on it but I stayed with a permanent limp and I doubt I'll walk like I used too"

"Oh," I replied. We sat there staring at the ground for a minute before I stood up, "I forgot I still have dinner going."

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, imagining what was happening to the hot dogs, expecting the worst. I went in to see Brett standing next to the stove, looking in the pot. I sighed with relief.

"Um, you kind of left this here," he said sarcastically "you're welcome for saving dinner"

"Thanks" I told him before he left to go to his room.

Just then, Melissa limped in looking shocked, "How is everyone so behaved and quiet? Especially the younger ones?" she said in awe, "At my other foster homes the kids were crazy!"

"I pretty much raised the younger ones, so their not that bad, but all the kids here can go a little crazy" I replied, she nodded then limped over to the living room to watch TV

After dinner I helped the younger ones get ready for bed. After today everything is ready for Halloween and I'm so excited my first time dressing up in seven years I can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Alert (tell me what you think)<strong>

**Next chapter is Halloween day!**


	14. Chapter 10

**Hey so here is the next chapter Halloween!**

**Special Thanks to High On Mariah84 for helping me again it means so much.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot**.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to rightful owner**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Melissa got here and everything has been great. She has seddled in and made some friends. She got accepted to Hollywood arts for guitar, drums, writing and photography.<p>

Everything else has been great to no fights at school, no asthma attacks, and no hospital visits. Of course there were fights between my foster siblings that don't get along like a few fights between Will and Avery about how he is a whimp for being scared of Barney, and Stevie and Peyton had a fit about god knows what I think Peyton took something of Stevie's, they only hangout with each other because they want to hangout with me.

Some thing really cool threat happened was I got the lead in the first musical this year, I beat Tori finally. She actually failed her audition she forgot all of her lines and hit the wrong key in the song. Now I don't like Tori but that is not normal for her, when I asked her what happened she mumbled something then left, I think it has something to do worth Jessica and Ryan they probably threatened her, God I love those two.

Today is Halloween, I already brought Stevie to school and just dropped of Will, Jim and Brett at their schools and now I'm on my way to the pre-school with an Aurora and prince charming in the back in their car seats, yesterday a note came home with them telling parents to have the kids in their costumes for the day while they do Halloween related crafts.

When we got to the school I brought them inside and over to their room, we got inside and the whole room was decorated in pumpkins, and there was candy bags at each og the kids desks. Mrs. Wood came up to the kids and told them they had adorable costumes and that today was going to be a really good day then walked away to greet the other kids and their parents.

I knelt down on the ground to give them a quick goodbye, "Have fun today and try not to get your costume dirty so we can go trick-or-treating later," they both nodded so I gave them a kiss on the head and left the room.

I drove back home and picked up all my foster sisters so we could head to Hollywood Arts. When we made it to the school, everyone hopped out and followed me inside the school and over to the area where all of our lockers happened to be.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around my middle and a pair of lips were kissing my neck. "I missed you this weekend," Beck whispered into my ear, "why didn't you answer my texts?"

I turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I answered, "I missed you too, my phone died." This weekend me and Beck had no contact and I missed him like crazy. He pushed me up against the locker and we started making out.

"Get a room, nobody wants to see you guys shallow each other," Jessica shouted at us.

I disconnected our lips just long enough to yell," then don't look," then turned back to my boyfriend of four years and started kissing him again. He really is the best thing in my life, I don't know if I would still be at this school without him I would have been at home right now babysitting Molly and Lilac right now, but he is the one reason I stayed at this school since freshman year. I heard Junnette and Millie walk away towards our first period.

Soon the whole gang walked up and some one cleared their throat but me and Beck kept kissing. "hey stop playing tonsil hockey," Rex commented. After on final kiss we stopped and turned to face the others with Becks arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank god! I was about to throw up," Ryan yelled into the air.

We all started talking about our Halloween plans, "I really wish you were coming to Robbie's with me," Beck whispered in my ear.

I mumbled, "I wish I was going to be with you to." Then the bell rang Beck grabbed my hand and we all walked over to Sikowitz's classroom.

The rest of the day went by very uneventful, soon the final bell of the day rang and we all started out to the parking lot. I gave Beck on final kiss until tomorrow and climbed into my car and my sister and I started on our way home.

Ten minutes later we were walking through the front door and the others walked up stairs to finish their homework before they started their Halloween plans, while I went into the living room to pay Denise then I went into the kitchen so I could make a small dinner before I take the kids trick-or-treating. I decided on making chicken so while that was in the oven I went back into the living room to work on my homework. Thirty minutes later I finished my last page of homework, so I went into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

After everyone ate up the last bite of their chicken they all ran up stairs to get into their costume or help someone get ready. I grabbed Molly and Lilac's hand and walked with them upstairs to help them get ready.

Thirty minutes later everyone was down stairs in their costumes and I was upstairs finishing up my costume by putting the red bow into my hair. After I was finished I started down stairs.

"You look really pretty Jadey!" Seirra exclaimed when I was on the last step.

"Where's your prince charming?" Marie laughed.

"Are those singing birds I hear falling you around?" Ryan questioned.

"Ok, laugh it up, but when im gone one of you will be the ones wearing a princess costume," I commented.

"I think I will stick to wearing my normal clothes instead," Jess laughed as she followed Stevie and Ryan out the door to start trick-or-treating.

Before I took the kids trick-or-treating, I had to drop Lily, May and Junnette off. I loaded Lily, May, Avery, Junnette, Marie, Lilac, Molly, Seirra, Noah, and Carson into the car and headed to May's friend's house down the street.

Once we got there I turned to the door May was getting out of, "Have fun and call me when your ready for me to pick you up, love you." Before she closed the door she told me bye in a muffled voice.

When we got to the party Lily was invited to, she was about to jump out of her seat, "Same as I said to May, have fun and call me when your done. Love you." Man, why am I starting to sound more like their mother everyday?

After about 5 more minutes of driving, we finally reached the movie theatre to drop off Junette, "Bye, Have fun" i said as she got out of the car and to her group of friends that were waiting for her. Now trick-or-treating.

I went to the biggest neighborhood I could think of, Shady Pines, and parked the van on the side of the road. We could get most of the trick-or-treatong done here so I wouldn't have to drive across the world to different places.

I got everyone out of the car and safely on the sidewalk, "Okay, me and Marie are in charge, so out need to stay with us and don't wonder off, especially you, Carson." He was one to walk away from the group in previous Halloweens.

I made the four youngest hold me and Marie's hands, so my hands were being held by Noah and Seirra, I just had to keep Prince Charming and Aurora together.

When we stopped at the fist house I let Lilac ring the doorbell because she was asking me eagerly. When a little old lady opened the door, all six of them said trick or treat. "Aww how cute are yall" she said dropping a few pieces of candy in their bags.

After we finished that street of the neighborhood, we turned and started to go to the houses on that street. The next house we stopped at it was Noah's turn to ring the doorbell. As we waited I looked down at the four younger kids that were jumping excitedly for more candy. I heard the door open but didn't look up yet, i loved seeing the joy on their faces.

"Jade?" I looked up. It was Robbie. Oh crap, we stopped at Robbie's house! Just then, I heard someone from inside the house say "Jade's here?" then Beck and Cat came around the corner. "Beck! I still wanna be you when I grow up! Look I'm Sierra's prince like your Jadey's prince!" Noah said excitedly. "Nice, little man" He said giving him a fist pound and then turned back to me. "Hey babe" Beck said giving me a kiss, "nice costume? your a princess?" "Um yeah.." I replied, "They wanted me to" I said pointing to the kids.

"Hi Kitty Cat!" Sierra said really bubbly. Oh no, I thinks shes turning into a mini Cat. Cat giggled, "Hi Sierra! and ooh Jade your a pretty princess!" I rolled my eyes.

Avery and Carson looked confused because they had no idea who these people were. "How about you guys come in? you can stay for a little while!" Robbie said. "No, we really need to get going." I denied.

Lilac looked up at me, "Please Jadey, just for a minute! we love your friends." She gave me her puppy eyes again. "Fine, only a few minutes." I said and we walked inside the medium sized house.

Once we got in, I saw Andre and Tori sitting on a couch watching some Halloween special. I sat down on the couch across from them and Avery and Carson followed, not knowing who these people were.

"Molly, Lilac!" Andre called giving them a big hug, putting them on his lap, and talking to them quietly.

"Did you bring your keyboard? She has been wanting to play with you again." that is when Andre looked up and saw me, he started laughing hysterically.

"Yes I did your highness. I will get it right now," Andre replied between laughs, he picked Molly up and set her on his hip and grabbed Lilac's hand as he went in search of the keyboard. I rolled my eyes as Beck came and sat next to me and I put my legs on his lap and leaned against his side.

"Who are these two little ones?" Tori questioned me while she was looking at Avery and Carson.

"I'm not little I'm six years old, and my name is Carson," Carson announced, while glaring at Tori, if there is one thing I know about Carson is that he doesn't like to be called little although he is rather small for his age.

"And my name is Avery, and I'm ten years old," Avery announced to the group.

"I like your costumes!" Cat told all of the kids, as Andre, Molly, and Lilac came back into the living room with the keyboard. A few mumbled a thank you, but some just stayed quiet.

"I thought you weren't going to dress up this year, Jade," Tori questioned me.

"I wasn't going to but those four," I said pointing at Molly, Lilac, Noah, and Seirra, "begged me to then they pulled out their puppy dog eyes to get me in a princess costume!"

"Marie are you Pocahontas or just an Indian?" Beck questioned my sister who was just standing in the door way and hasn't said a word.

"I'm just am Indian," Marie announced, then turned to me with a smirk, "cause I didn't let them use their puppy dog eyes on me."

"They had perfectly ledgement reasons for me to be Snow White," I told the group.

"Oh really I don't see any forest creatures following you around doing your chores," Robbie piped in.

"No," Seirra started "but she has pale skin, black hair, blue eyes, she's pretty, she's really nice, she has a prince, and she has seven dwarfs," she finished, everyone agreed and I agreed up until the dwarfs part.

"Wait, I think you miss counted Seirra, there is only six of you," I told her.

"No you miss counted," Seirra started then pointed at each person as she said their names, "theirs Molly, Lilac, Noah, Me, Avery, Carson, and Marie…"

"Hold it right there, I'm not anybody's dwarf!" Marie announced, and the gang started laughing.

Seirra climbed onto the couch so she was closer to Marie's height then started again, "Yes you are and if you keep up that attitude you will be Grumpy!"

"Whoa wait if we are all have to be Jade's dwarfs I'm Grumpy," Avery announced.

"No I am" Carson butted in.

"No I am" Avery called back walking closer to Carson.

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"I'm Happy!" Lilac piped in, I hit my palm to my forehead leave to these kids to fight about which dwarf they are. The whole group laughed at Lilac's interruption.

"Ok I will settle this right now since it's such a big deal," I looked at each of them then started, "Lilac is Happy, Molly is Bashful, Noah is Dopey, Seirra is Doc, Carson is Sneezy, Avery is Grumpy, and Marie is Sleepy."

"How do you know all of them?" Tori questioned me.

"Trust me I have seen the movie way to much not to know their names," I told them.

Lilac chimed in, "Yeah we watch it all the time at our hou-" I covered her mouth. She was close to telling them the secret! "At my house when i watch it with her and Sierra!" I said quickly hoping they didn't hear what Lilac said.

"Why did she say our house?" Andre asked. Avery sat up, "Because we all live together." she said. The whole gang looked , crap. What do I do? "No, you just say that because you come over all the time." I said. "what?" The six kids looked confused now.

"Yea your parents go out of town a lot and when ever they do you stay at my house," I told them looking at them, tryig to tell them with my eyes to go along with it.

"Yea, they always go out of town with Amanda and Kyle," Avery told the gang finally catching on.

"Who's Amanda and Kyle?" Beck questioned me.

"My aunt and uncle. They go out of town with Avery, Carson, Molly, Noah and Lilac's parents all the time, so they always stay at my house." I said and all of the kids started nodding.

Andre clapped his hands, "Okay, well come on Molly you want to play keyboard?" She nodded and started playing a song that made everyone start to dance.

Like when I took the three year olds to school, Cat and Tori were spinning in a circle with Lilac but with Carson, Seirra and Avery also. Noah sat on the couch watching Beck to try to get some tips to be "cooler" like him.

When the song was over, everyone sat back down while some of the kids still kept dancing. Seirra sat down next to Noah and he put his arm around her like Beck was doing to me. Yes, Im going to have to watch him when he gets older.

After Andre and Molly did a couple more songs I stood up, "Okay, well we really need to start going. We have a lot more houses to go to." That received a few awws from the six kids as they still remained in their seats

"You guys don't want to get more candy?" I questioned them, hoping they would want to go. I couldn't stay any longer because something could slip out like it almost did. "Yeah!" the four youngest shouted as the jumped up. They do love their candy.

They all went around to hug the gang before they walked to the door. "oh i almost forgot!" Robbie shouted walking into the kitchen. He walked out with a bowl of candy and gave them each a few pieces in their bags.

"What do you say?" I questioned the kids.

"Thank you," they all told Robbie in unison.

We all left the house and finished the street and then did two more streets after that until Molly and Lilac were to tired to walk any further. Marie and I both picked up one of the three year olds and we walked back to the car. After we were all seddled in the car I got a phone call from Lily asking me to pick her up from the party, so I drove over to the house.

Once we were infront of the house I texted Lily telling her we were in here. I turned around checking that the kids were ok and there was space for Lily. Molly and Seirra were both sound asleep and I looked like Lilac was fighting to stay awake. Noah on the other hand was bouncing in his seat, he probably had a piece on candy.

Soon Lily was outside the house, we started on out way home. When we were puling up into the alley I got a text from May and another from Junnette both asking me to come and pick them up. I texted them both back saying I would be there soon, then opened the door to help get the kids inside. As soon as I opened the door Noah, Lily, Carson, and Avery all ran inside the door holding a bag full of candy. After they were inside I unhooked Seirra and Molly from their car seats and carried them inside while Marie got Lilac fro the other side of the car. As soon as I put molly and Seirra down on their beds I went out to the car and drove to the movie theatre to pick up Junnette.

As soon as she got into the car she was telling me all about the movie, that I have seen ten times. Soon we made it to May's friends house so I honked the horn and she came running out with a huge sack of candy and got into the car.

Ten minutes later I pulled back into the alley and shut off the car. I walked into the house to find all of the kids running around the house on a sugar high, or eating the candy from the bowl in the kitchen. I thought they were asleep this should be fun. I quickly ran upstairs and changed out of my costume into some pajama shorts and a tank top then ran back down stairs to round up the kids. I walked over to the couch grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. I whistled as loud as I could and everyone quieted down and turned to me.

"Ok good, is everyone home?" I looked around to find Ryan, Jessica, Stevie, and Peyton were still out, "Everyone get upstairs and get into your pajamas." I told them and they all immediately stood up and went to change. Next I pulled out my phone and sent two texts one to Peyton and the other to Ryan telling them to come home now. I got a reply seconds later from Peyton telling me she was on her way.

Ten minutes later Peyton walked into the door and walked up to her room to change. But I still haven't heard from the other three I wonder where they are.

I waited about 15 more minutes and they still didn't answer. Ugh, great. The last thing I want to do is go look for 3 of my sisters on Halloween while the rest of the kids are running around like crazy maniacs.

I grabbed my keys and told the older ones what I was doing. "I'm coming" Peyton said getting in the van. "Whatever" i replied getting in the car.

I started driving out of the alley and down the streets where I saw a few people still trick-or-treating. As we started looking for them, i asked her, "Did you get hunted by paparazzi again?"

"Surprisingly no. I actually got to trick-or-treat." she replied.

We searched for about 5 minutes until we finally saw 3 girls that looked like Ryan, Jessica, and Stevie. I put down the window and started screaming at them, "Why wont you answer your phones? Ive been texting you to come home but you wouldn't answer! Every ones already home besides you!"

"Calm down Jade!" Ryan said getting in.

"I will right after you answer your phone for a change! I didn't know where you were or anything!" I yelled.

"Sorry, ok you happy!" Ryan yelled back.

"Yes I am," I said in my normal voice.

I drove back home again, and when I made it inside the door everyone in the house was in the living room in a circle with their bags of candy. Now it's candy trading time, this is my favorite part!

We have had a system in the house since as long as I can remember. Everyone with candy dumped it out in front of them. They then proceed to divide the candy they like and don't like. The candy they want goes into a plastic bag with there name on it then the other candy goes in the middle of the pile. Once all the candy is sorted we go around the circle picking out a piece of candy in the middle that we want and put it into the bag.

By the time we all finished trading candy it was 10:30 so I told everyone to go to bed. Today was really fun, but tomorrow comes the hard part getting them to school on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I didn't get as much last time so i want to make sure I still have readers out there. Tell me if I should do anything different or if you have any ideas.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hey so here's the next chapter**

**High on Mariah84 is now offically my cowriter in this story! YEA!**

**We hope you like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to rightful owner**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday- Jade's POV<strong>

It's the day after Halloween and I managed to get everyone to school on time. I am currently in improv watching Tori, Ryan, and Jessica do a scene. Tori looks like she's about to pee her pants because both Jessica and Ryan are staring at here with smirks. They were walking at her menancingly when the bell rang and Tori ran out of the class and straight to her next class, while Ryan and Jessica were laughing hysterically.

"Why do you always have to scare her?" I questioned the two while we were going toward our lockers.

"Cause it's fun," Ryan shrugged.

The rest of my classes were pretty boring until lunch. Most of us were in the Black Box, except Trina, Millie, and Junnette, who were probably off having lunch somewhere else.

"Does any one happen to know who vandalized my room last night when I as at Robbie's," Tori questioned the group.

"Someone vandalized your room?" Andre questioned Tori.

"Yeah, the window was broken, furniture was flipped, the walls were spray painted, and there was toilet paper and eggs everywhere."

"That's horrible," Cat pouted.

"Wasn't me," I replied, "I was with children and Marie the whole time." I looked over to Jessica and Ryan who were trying, and failing to hide their smirks, I didn't say anything and hoped nobody else could see their smirks.

"I didn't hear anything and I was there for a few hours," Peyton relied, but I could see a glint in her eye that only I can ever tell is there, she knew that they were in the house the whole time.

"So what do you guys think of Sinjin?" Marie questioned, trying to make the others forget the subject.

"He's weird," Rex called out immediately.

"Yeah I have to agree with the puppet for once," I said, "why?"

"He asked me out, and I kind of said yes," Marie said, having a sudden intrest in her shoes.

That's when the bell rang, thank god, that was the going to turn awkward quick.

Soon it was the end of the day and we all got into my car to go home. When I made it home with everyone we went inside to find Denise looking through the kitchen cabinets and I hear coughing upstairs.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Denise exclaimed, "Ms. Woods called me today saying that Seirra and Noah got sick because the flu had been going around the pre-school, so I went and picked them up because I didn't want you to miss anymore school."

"How did Ms. Woods get your number?" I questioned the babysitter because I never gave the teacher her number.

"She said Noah gave it to her so you wouldn't have to leave school to get them," Denise replied.

"Ok, thanks for today," I replied and handed Denise her money and she walked out the door.

I went into over to the one cabinet Denise didn't check and pulled out some children's cough medicine and went upstairs to Sierra's room. To my surprise Noah was also in there on Molly's bed, I guess Molly and Lilac will be sleeping in another room tonight so they don't get sick. I went to the area in between the two beds and felt both their foreheads and they were burning up.

I sent a quick text down to Peyton telling her to bring up the thermometer so I could check their temperature although I already know they have a fever.

"How do you guys feel?" I asked them.

"My throat is itchy, my head hurts, my nose is runny, I'm cold, I'm tired, my body hurts everywhere and my tummy hurts really bad," Sierra whispered to me, I then looked over to Noah and he was slightly nodding his head.

"Ok, Peyton will be here soon and I will take your temperature," I whispered to them both then went to the door to wait for Peyton. Soon Peyton came up with the thermometer, and I thanked her and went back into the room.

"Sierra open," I told her she opened her mouth then closed it on the thermometer, thirty seconds it was beeping with the results, she had a fever of 103.3, and after I finished with Noah it turned out her had a fever of 103.6. Well it looks like I'm not going to school tomorrow.

After everyone was home and I started dinner, I sat on the couch next to Stevie, who was watching a show that just turned to commercial. "Hey Stevie, how's school been?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked at the floor, "Eh.." she replied, trailing off in her thoughts.

"Why aren't you acting normal lately? You've been acting really distant." I asked her curiously. "what are you talking about? I'm not being distant!" She said hesitantly. I was about to say something before I heard Noah yelling my name.

I ran upstairs and into the room the two sick kids were in and saw them looking as bored as ever. "Can we have toys? It's boring being sick." The little boy said weakly. I smiled at them, "Sure, hold on." I went up the next flight of stairs and into Noah's room. I grabbed a few cars that he likes to play with and a few other toys and went back down to the pink room. I gave them to him and went to the other side of the room to get a few of Sierra's toys and gave them to her.

"Do you need anything else before I go back downstairs?" I asked them. "No. But don't leave Jadey." Sierra replied. I turned from the door to look at her, "I have to make dinner, but I'll keep coming back okay? Here, Ill get someone to come in here."

I went downstairs and saw Carson, Lily, Ryan, Jessica, Junnette, Lilac, Molly, and Peyton in the living room watching tv. I got in front of the tv and turned it down, "Hey, can someone go upstairs with Noah and Sierra? Both of them are sick and lonely. " I said.

Lilac perked up, "Can I?"

I shook my head, "No, you'll get sick too. One of the older ones have to."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and we magically won't get sick?"

"You know what I mean, someone just go!" I said walking over to the kitchen.

"Whatever." Ryan mumbled as she walked up the stairs with Peyton following behind her.

I went in to the kitchen to start the chicken soup for Seirra and Noah, and burgers for everyone else. While some of the burgers were on the stove I went into the living room to finish talking with Stevie.

"Tell me is everything really ok with you?" I questioned Stevie.

"No, well yeah, I don't know," Stevie replied unsure, "I started dating someone, but I don't how anyone will feel about it."

"Tell me who she is I'm sure it's fine," I commented, I was actually really happy for Stevie, I want her to have someone in her life that she can count on.

"It's Naya," she mumbled, but I understood her.

"It's who! The girl who has picked on you for the past two years!" I questioned her, Naya was the last person I would ever expect her to date.

"Yeah, It's Naya, and she is really nice to me now, and we don't fight, and I really like her," Stevie told me. I wanted to be mad because come on this girl just put Stevie in the hospital a month ago and now all of a sudden they are lovey dovey, but I will give Naya a chance, but just one.

"Ok, but just be careful, I don't want you to be hurt," I commented before I stood up and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

After dinner was finished and everyone ate, I helped Lilac and Molly get ready for bed, then let them sleep on Noah's bed until Seirra and Noah get better. Then I got ready for bed and slept in Lilac's little twin bed in Seirra's room just to make sure they were ok all through out the night.

**Next Morning- Wednesday- Beck's POV**

The gang was all standing by Tori's locker when Jessica and the other six came in without Jade and walked up to us.

"What's up?" Mel questioned limping closer to the group. She just got here a couple weeks ago but she's pretty cool.

"Nothin, Where's Jade?" I questioned, I really don't like in when Jade is not at school cause I miss her way to much.

"Seirra and Noah got the flu, so she had to stay home to watch them," Peyton told the group. Aw poor Seirra and Noah, they are really cool kids.

Sinjin just then walked by so Marie said a quick bye and walked over to catch up with him.

After ten more minutes of talking the bell rang and we all had to get to class. The day was very uneventful, and not to mention boring with out Jade. My last period class I had Writing 4 with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori, we got a project today where we have to write a play, record, and edit it.

In class today the five of us wrote a couple pages of the script but we need a couple more characters.

"So we need a two little girls and their mom?" Tori questioned the group.

"Yep, who should we ask to help us?" Andre replied.

"I will ask Jade," I announced, then sent a quick text to Jade asking her is she could help us. A few seconds later she responed telling me that she couldn't because she had to watch the kids, I told the others what she said.

"But Seirra and Lilac can be the little girls," Cat said.

"But Seirra's sick." Tori said looking hopeless.

"Well don't we have 3 weeks until this is due? She'll be better by then!" Cat said and we all agreed.

I texted Jade and told her that Lilac and Seirra could be the girls we need in the play and we could just record it at her house when Seirra got better.

**Jade's POV**

I sat in the living room, watching Lilac and Molly play and watch tv,and I got another text from my boyfriend.

Oh God, they want to record their play at my house! They cant know my secret! Not yet!

Wait, I have a plan. I can get a few of the older kids to watch the other kids while I record it with them. Yeah, Good thinking Jade.

I texted Beck really quick, "Fine, but at Tori's house. I dont watch them next Saturday, but I can bring Lilac, Seirra should be better by then. And can you bring the girls to my house?"

I went upstairs to check on Seirra and Noah, who were sleeping peacefully besides their occasional coughs and sniffles.

I looked at my phone and he said it was fine and they were on their way home, and he'd pick up Will too.

About 20 minutes later, the 6 girls and Will walked in the door. The night was very uneventful after that everyone did there homework, ate dinner, watched T.V, and went to bed.

**Sunday Night- Jade's POV**

There rest of the week went by pretty uneventful, Seirra and Noah were out sick all week but started getting better yesterday and are now able to go to school tomorrow, I was out of school all week but I was able to get all of my school work done thanks to Ryan, Jessica, and Peyton getting all of my school work for me. I will be going to school tomorrow, but I'm starting to get sick from Seirra and Noah so hopefully I don't get any worse.

Everyone is eating dinner Seirra and Noah are thrilled to be down stairs again able to mingle with Molly and Lilac for the first time all week. They won't stop talking about being able to go back to pre-school tomorrow again and making more pictures.

After ten more minutes, everyone finished dinner so I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and took the little ones to take a bath before bed.

I walked back down stairs to make sure everything was in place when Amanda walked up to me, "Hey Jade, Kyle and I are going out of town for the next to weeks to go on a cruise so can you watch everyone for that long," she questioned me.

It's not as if you two do anything anyways I felt like saying but I just stuck with, "sure no problem."

**Monday Morning- Beck's POV**

The gang is all standing around Andre's locker discussing how we are finally able to start filming again when Jade and the six girls came walking in the door. I'm so happy to see Jade again I haven't seen her in almost a week. I walked up to Jade and gave her a hug, but when I let her go she started coughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes she was able to stop then start to take deep breaths in order to catch her breath.

"Jade, are you ok?" I questioned her worried, now that I have taken a closer look at her she look like she should be in bed resting.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jade responded in a congested voice, "I think I just caught a little cold from Seirra and Noah."

"You look like shit," Rex announced, to which everyone agreed.

"Put that puppet away unless you want its head to end up cut up by my scissors," Jade snarled, though it wasn't as effective with her being sick, and sounding so weak.

"We tried to convince her to stay home but she wouldn't," Mel told the group, and the girls behind her nodded, "she barely made it to the car without clasping."

"That's because I'm fine and I didn't clasp I tripped," Jade said as she started to walk to her locker until she "tripped" again.

"Babe, you need to go home you are to sick to be here," I said as I helped her up from the floor only for her to fall to the floor again and curl up into a little ball looking like she was going to sleep.

"I'll be fine, just let me take a quick nap and I will be good as new," Jade mumbled, then instantly we could hear her little snores and difficult breathing.

"Why is Jade asleep on the floor?" Lane questioned as he walked up holding lotion.

"She's sick and decided to take a nap on the floor," Peyton explained.

"Oh, well maybe should go home," Lane suggested as if we hadn't already thought of that.

"We're trying to do that but she refuses to go," Cat told Lane.

"Well ok, if you need any help ask me," he told the group the walked off towards his office.

"What are we going to do now we were supposed to start filming today," Tori complained.

"Jade is passed out on the floor with the flu and you're worried about your project," Ryan snapped at Tori. Ryan, Peyton, and Jessica really hate her, they probably got that from Jade.

"Sorry, it's just that I want this project to be perfect," Tori tells Ryan.

"Well not everything has to be perfect Mary Poppins," Jessica snares at Tori, then Ryan, Peyton, and Jessica all surround Jade, pick her up and carry her out to the van and put her in the back seat, while the rest of us follow them.

"Can someone drive her to her house? We don't have are licenses except Millie she won't drive her home and she needs to go home," Ryan tells the group while holding out the vans keys. None of us have ever seen the inside of Jade's van let alone driven it, she loves that thing she drives it ever I remember she had a Convertible last year but she sold it towards the beginning of the year because she rarely used it.

I took the keys out of Ryan's out stretched hand and walked over to the driver's side and climbed into the seat but before I closed the door Peyton walked over to me, "Just wake her up when you get to the apartment building, the doorman won't let you in because they aren't allowing visitors today until four o'clock because they are having a special event or something, then drive the car back, Millie will drive us to Jade's after school."

"Ok, but will she be able to make it to her apartment," I questioned just to be sure Jade will be safe, and Peyton nodded, so I closed the van door and drove to Jade's apartment building.

When I got to the building got out of the car and opened the back door, "Jade, babe wake up, you have to get inside."

"Huh," Jade mumbled.

"I drove you home and now you need to get inside so you can go to bed," I whispered to her.

"Ok," Jade mumbled as she stood up and climbed out of the car, "Thank you babe, I love you."

"Your welcome sweetheart, get better ok," I told her, then climbed back into the car. I watched as Jade walked up to the doorman and started to talk to him so I drove off back to school.

The rest of the day was very uneventful, it's five o'clock and the gang is at Tori's house discussing when we were going to film the project.

"We could do it when Jade gets better," Andre suggested.

"Yeah but then we won't have to much time to edit anything," Tori complained.

"Well we can't do anything with her sick," I told the group.

"We should bring her a get well soon card," Cat announced to the group, and everyone started agreeing with her so we all went to closest store to get a card and some balloons.

After we finally decided on a card and balloons we got in the car and started to the Jade's apartment building.

"I'm so excited I have never been inside the building before," Cat giggled bouncing in her seat. It's true none of us have ever been in the building. When we got to the building I parked the car and we walked up to the doorman.

"The families last name please," he said in a bored voice that must be a rather boring job.

"West," Andre told the man, then we waited for him to let us in, but he didn't.

"There is nobody by that last name that lives here," the man told us. What!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<br>Please review, it would be amazing!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it took long, but good news this is the longest chapter we have had so far!**

**Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, except our characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Front of Apartment building- Beck's POV**

"What do you mean no West's live here?" Andre questioned.

"I mean no West's live here," the doorman told us slowly like we were three.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, "Jade West, black hair, blue eyes, eyebrow and nose piercing, may have her little sisters with her," I described Jade while using bazar hand motions.

"Oh them go that way," the doorman instructed, "and go down the alley and knock at the superintendent's door."

We all looked at each other but then followed the man's instructions and went to the super's door. When we got there we could hear screaming, yelling, crying and music. Cat went up and knocked on the door then ran back to us. A few minutes later a boy with really pale skin, pale blue eyes, brown hair wearing yellow skinny jeans, purple sweater, baby blue scarf, and baby blue converse answered the door.

**Five Minutes Earlier- Jim's POV**

Ok, I may not like Jade per say, ok she terrifies me, but she's really good with these kids.

Right now Jade's upstairs sleeping and downstairs is a complete disaster zone. Noah is bouncing on the dining room table; Carson is playing on of Brett's Madden game on the TV. Lilac, Molly, and Seirra are watching Kipper on the small TV in the kitchen. Will, Lily, and Avery are watching Carson play Madden. Brett is throwing the football in the house again. Millie and Junnette are doing each other's nails. Marie is out with Sinjin somewhere, and Stevie is with Naya somewhere else. Ryan, Jessica, Peyton, and Mel are playing their instruments somewhere in the house. May is up in her by herself, again. What am I doing you may ask, trying not to get a headache and wishing Jade would get better because I can't take it anymore.

Out of nowhere somebody rang the doorbell so I went to the front door and opened it, outside stood a group of five teenagers.

**Beck's POV**

"Um, hey this is really not a good time right now, the house is kind of hectic," the guy told us then went to shut the door.

"Wait," I caught the door before it closed all the way, "we were just wondering if Jade West was here."

"Yeah, but she's upstairs sleeping because she's sick, that's actually why everything is a mess right now," I guy answered.

"Well, can we go see her?" Beck asked the guy, "We wanna talk to her."

The guy groaned, "Fine, come in," He led them in and they saw the hyper kids running around everywhere, "Sorry, their all just, crazy."

"Yeah..."Beck trailed off, "Um, why are there so many people here?" Beck asked, "Who are they? Well, I know some of them but they seem to live here."

"Oh, Jade never told you? Well you see-." That's when all the familiar girls ran up to them and cut him off.

"This is Amanda and Kyle's house, they are all staying here because their parents are out of town," Jessica interrupted the boy, "right Jim?" she then questioned the boy I'm now assuming is Jim.

"Yeah, sure," he replied in a questioning tone, and then walked off to some unknown room. I turned to ask the girls if we could go see Jade when I heard someone call my name.

"BECK!" I heard a little voice call from the other room, and then two seconds later I had three pairs of arms wrapped around my legs.

"Hey you guys," I commented then bent down and picked Seirra up, she automatically started playing with my hair; she is a lot like her sister. I turned around to find Molly in Andre's arms and Lilac in Tori's arms.

"What are you guys up to?" Andre questioned the little girls.

"We were watching Kipper on the small TV in the kitchen," Lilac said.

"Yeah, cause Carson is playing a game in the living room," Seirra added.

Out of nowhere a football came flying over our heads only to knock over a glass vase and for it to shatter all over the floor.

"SHIT!" someone yelled from upstairs, and then a boy with jet black hair and baby blue eyes came running down stairs.

"Jadey is going to be really mad," Seirra commented from her place in my arms while looking down at the glass on the floor.

"No she won't know it was me because you three are not going to tell her right," the boy said turning to the three girls, each in one of are sets of arms.

"If she doesn't ask we won't tell, but we don't lie to Jadey, Brett," Lilac told the boy that's name is apparently Brett.

"Fine," Brett said then went over to his ball and picked it up then went upstairs.

"Can you put me down please?" Lilac questioned Tori, so she put her down only for her to let out an ear piercing scream and start crying.

"What happened?" I questioned the small girl, she looked down at her feet and I realized she didn't have any shoes on and she stepped on a piece of glass, there was blood pouring everywhere, and to make matters worse I heard another crying noise come from the kitchen.

When I got in the room, Sierra still safely in my arms, and everyone else trying to calm Lilac down behind me, I found Noah on the floor crying his eyes out while holding his arm, and it looked broken to me.

I set Sierra down on the counter and knelt down on the floor, "What happened buddy?" He sniffled, "I was on the counter trying to get a snack, and I fell." He said hysterically. I looked up to see Seirra doing the same thing that caused Noah to hurt himself. I got up, lifted her off the counter, grabbed her a snack, and got down to her level, "Go play, I'll take care of Noah. Just be careful in the living room, you'll get cut." She nodded and went out the door.

"Okay, come on." I picked him up and carried him out to the living room. Robbie was sweeping up the mess, Tori was trying to get the glass out of Lilac's foot, Cat was trying to comfort her, and Andre and Molly were messing with his keyboard.

"Hey, I'm taking Noah to the hospital, I'm pretty sure he broke his arm." I told them. "I want to come too" Tori and Robbie both said. I think the only reason Tori wanted to go was because Jessica was giving her dirty looks again. "Andre and Cat, are you sure you can handle them?" They nodded and we headed out the door to my car.

**Cat's POV**

I love this place! I like when there's a lot of people around! And Tori finally got the glass out of Lilacs foot; she just limps a little because it still hurts a little bit! But now I'm worried about Noah because his arm didn't look right. So me and Andre are staying here with all the other kids.

Seirra was sitting on the steps looking sad so I bounced over to her. She giggled then returned to her frown. I sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, "Lilac got hurt and that made me sad, then Noah got hurt and it made me even sadder."

I got up, "Then let's go play; it'll make you feel better! They're both okay!" I told her and she stood up happily.

I went over to Lilac sitting on the couch, "Do you want to come play with me and Seirra?" she nodded. I picked her up so she wouldn't have to limp to Seirra's room and started up the stairs.

When we got to the room, I sat Lilac down on a bed. Then I realized...there are three beds! "Why are there three beds?" I asked them.

"One's mine, and the other two are Lilac and Molly's," Seirra replied as she went over to the storage cubes and pulled out a fisher price learning system that had her name in the back, and a baby alive doll

"But why do they have bed's at your Aunt's house," I questioned Seirra.

She looked confused for a second before she replied "Cause they come here a lot so Amanda and Kyle bought them beds," Seirra replied, then walked over to Lilac and handed her the doll.

I sat in the room playing with the two girls for a little while, until I heard yelling coming from down stairs.

'Stay right here I will be right back," I told the small girls the both nodded so I want down stairs. When I made it to the last step I turned the corner to go into the living room when I got in there I found Avery and a boy around her age fighting, there was another little girl trying to get the two to stop fighting, and Carson was sitting on the couch playing a football that he turned up every few seconds so he could hear it.

"What's going on?" I shouted over all of the noise over to Andre, who was trying to console Molly who at the moment was covering her ears and looking like she was going to cry from the noise.

"I'm not sure but can you take Molly upstairs while I try to settle this," Andre said back, I nodded then picked Molly up and carried her up stairs.

**Andre's POV**

Man this house is hectic! I walked over to Carson and asked him to turn down the TV.

"I barely listen to Jade, what in the world make you think I will listen to you," he replied then turned back to his game and turned the TV even louder if possible.

"He's not going to listen to you," Ryan said, as she walked into the living room with Brett, Peyton, Jessica, and Mel.

"And why not," I questioned the group; he is only six for crying out loud I will get him to listen.

"He doesn't listen to anyone," Jessica said to me.

"Here let me try something," Brett said then turned to the six years old intently playing the football game, "If you don't turn that down now I will take the game away," Brett threatened Carson.

Carson paused the game and slowly turned to Brett, "You wouldn't," Carson growled through his teeth. DANG! You do not want to mess with him and his games.

"Oh, yes I will," Brett replied he's good.

"You can't only Jade can take something from me," Carson relied. Wait why can Jade take the game from him. she's not his mom.

"No I can take it because it's my game so either you turn the sound of completely for the rest of the night or I take it and you can never play it again," Brett returned.

"Fine I will turn the sound off," Carson mumbled, and then he turned back to his game, unpaused it, and turned it on mute.

Now time to deal with the fighting ones, "Ok, you three stop fighting," I told them.

One of the girls stepped back immediately but the other two continued to fight. "Hey, what are they fighting about?" I questioned the girl who stepped away.

"Um, Avery is fighting with Will because he is scared of Barney, it happens all the time," the girl responded, "I'm Lily by the way," she told me, I nodded then turned back to the two fighting ten year olds.

"Will you two stop fighting," I shouted at Avery and Will.

"No can you please tell him it's ridiculous to be scared of a singing, dancing, purple dinosaur," Avery said to me.

"He has a right to be scared of anything he wants," I told the little girl and she frowned at me.

"Being scared is for children," Avery huffed.

"Oh really, so your telling me you're not scared of anything," I asked her.

"Not a thing," Avery replied. I was going to give up but then I thought of something that scares quite a few girls.

"Not even spiders," I questioned the girl and I saw a glint of fear go through her eyes before she covered it up.

"No, not even spiders," she told me then turned around and left the living room and headed upstairs.

"Thank you for assisting me with my altercation," Will told me, and I nodded confused for a second until I figured out what he said.

"Oh, no problem dude, any time,' I replied, then I heard the front door open then close ten seconds later.

"Were back," Beak announced walking into the living room with Tori and Robbie following him, and Noah in his arms, "Noah broke his arm but other than that he's all good, right little man?"

Noah nodded then held out his cast blue cast, "look my cast is blue my favorite color."

"That's super cool dude," I told him, he's such a cute kid!

"Where're Seirra, Lilac, and Molly?" Noah questioned me when Beck put him on the floor.

"In Seirra's room," I replied to the small boy, he nodded then ran over to out of the room and up the stairs.

"So the house has calmed down a lot," Tori commented as she started to walk over to the couch but when she realized Jessica and Ryan were sitting there she turned around and walked out of the room. Man those two really scare her.

"Yeah, you guys are almost as good as Jade," Brett said from his spots on recliner next to the couch.

"So can we see her now?" Beck questioned the group.

"Fine." Brett said and led us up the stairs.

**Beck's POV**

We passed Seirra's room and the three girls in the room came and hugged Tori, Beck, and Robbie, "Your back!" They went back in the room to play with Cat until she stood up, "You're going to see Jade?" we nodded and turned to the girls and Noah, "I'll be right back." and went up another flight of stairs with us.

We finally got up the stairs and made it to the last room on the hallway.

When we opened the door we found a pretty big room with four beds in total in the room and a huge TV sitting on a table on the wall opposite the door. Also on that wall there were various instruments set up. The bed first to the right had a red bedspread with gold pillow cases, to the left of the bed there was a silver dresser with a guitar leaning against it and to the right of the bed there were two night stands the one closest to the bed was silver and the other a blood red. On right of the red night stand there was another bed that held a purple bedspread and purple pillow cases. To the right of the bed held another dresser only this on pure black. Opposite wall of the purple bed was another bed sporting blue bedspread and a grey pillow case. Two the left of this bed there was a purple dresser and to the right of the bed there was two black nightstands. To the right of the second nightstand there was black and turquoise bedding and to the right of this last bed there was a black dresser.

On the black and turquoise bed there was a figure lying beneath the sheets, all of a sudden from beneath the sheets Jade started trying to sit up. Beck gently pushed her and told her to lie back down. She laid back down and started to fall back asleep, until she came back to reality and snapped her eyes open, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you!" Cat said excitedly, "and Jessica told us that this was your Aunt's house and your parents are out of town with them and all of the kid's parents."

"Oh," Jade replied then turned to me, "Can you *cough* let me up *cough* so I can *cough cough* use the bath- *cough* room." I nodded then moved over slightly to help her stand up. I then walked with her into the hall and over to the bathroom, then stopped at the door to let her go in by herself.

After a few minutes she cam me out then started to head towards the stairs before Andre grabbed her arm, "Hold it right there Jade, where do you think you're going?" he questioned her

"Down stairs *cough* I have to make *cough* dinner then help the little *cough cough* ones get ready for *cough* bed," she replied to us.

"No you don't you are going back to bed you can't be up and about, you need to sleep in order to get better," I told her then led her back to her room and over to her bed, "We will make dinner and help them get ready for bed don't worry."

"But you *cough* guys have other *cough* things to do," she said as I helped her lay back onto the pillow, "*cough* like homework."

"We can do that while we help it's no problem at all I promise," Robbie told Jade, finally she agreed and she fell to sleep, so we all head towards the stairs to head down.

Brett, Peyton, Jessica, Ryan, and Mel all went into a room next to the stair case. I got a glimpse inside and it looked like a mix between a boys and a girl's room with two beds on opposite walls. On the side that looked like a boys room there was a small TV on the nightstand with ear buds attached to it, there was also quite a few footballs laying around on the floor as well as some jerseys, and over toward the foot of the bed there was a backpack and a huge football bag with the helmet sticking out of the top. The group all went over to that side. On the other side of the room, there was pink everywhere, with another small TV on the nightstand and a unicorn pillow pet on the bed.

When we were down stairs Robbie, Tori, and Cat all went into the kitchen to start on dinner while Andre and I went into the living room to play with the kids for a while. Molly and Seirra were in the living room playing around on Andre's keyboard.

"Hey lil' ones what are you up to?" Andre questioned the small girls.

"Nothing, but Lilac is up in my room, she couldn't walk down the stairs can you get her Beck?" Seirra questioned me.

"Sure thing I will be right back," I replied then went over to the stair and headed up, then proceeded to the room we found Cat in earlier. The room was all pink with three beds all on the wall on the opposite side of the door at the foot of each bed there was toy boxes each had a different name on them the one to the right said 'Molly' the one in the middle 'Lilac' and the one to the left 'Seirra'. On the wall to the right of the beds there were three pink dressers and on the wall to the left of the beds there was a pink bookshelf, and pink storage cubes.

One the bed in the middle there was two little kids sitting on the bed. "I heard you needed my assistance," I said as I walked up to Lilac.

"Yes please," Lilac said to me as she reached her arms up towards me. I picked her up and set her on my hip and reached out my hand for Noah to take then we started down the stairs and into the living room.

When we got downstairs, Tori, Cat and Andre were sitting at the table with Molly and Seirra who were eating their noodles watching Robbie mess with Rex to entertain the other kids. I sat Lilac down next to Molly and went into the kitchen to get her and Noah's bowls.

I gave them their dinner and sat down with the others. "Whens Jadey gonna be better?" Noah asked.

"I'm not sure hopefully soon," Andre told him, "so what time do you guys go to bed?"

"At twelve," Seirra replied with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh really," I replied they all nodded their heads, "How about this, after dinner you all get ready for bed then we will watch movies until you fall asleep," they all nodded again then went back to eating.

While we were eating the front door opened and in walked Marie, she came into the kitchen and stared at us, "Hey what's up?"

"Jadey got sick so they are watching us right now," Lilac commented right before taking a huge bit of soup. Marie nodded then went into the fridge and pulled out a water bottle then went out of the room and up the stairs.

After dinner I took the four small children up on flight of stairs and into the bathroom. The room had one big bathtub with eight towels on the shelf over the toilet and a sink beside the toilet but nowhere in sight was any bath supplies.

"Where is your bath stuff?" I questioned Lilac.

"Under the sink," she replied. I nodded then opened the cabinet door under the sink to find a big tub of bath supplies so I pulled it out and placed it on the closed toilet then turned to the kids.

"Ok you guys get undressed while I put water in the tub," I said then walked over to the tub and started filling it with water when I turned around they were ready so I out then in and helped them bathe.

Twenty minutes later I got them out and I was soaked. IO brought them into Seirra's room and helped the girls pick out pajamas then left them to change while I went upstairs and got Noah in his PJ. When I was done with him I went back to Seirra's room to find them ready. I told them to go down stairs then I followed. When I made it to the living room the gang burst out laughing.

"I thought they were getting the bath not you," Andre joked.

"It's not funny; they teamed up on me and got me all wet," i said walking to the sink to wring my shirt out. The four culprits starting giggling and gave me a hug, "Sorry Beck!" I cant be mad at them, theyre too cute. "Its okay kiddos"

Us five walked over to the living room and sat down as Tori went to where the movies were to find a movie.

**Molly's POV**

I really like Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and the puppet guy here with us, but i miss Jadey too. I kind of like that we get to watch a movie until we fall asleep though. Tori decided to randomly pick one of us to choose the first movie and it was me!

I went over to the box of kid movies and I finally picked Despicable Me, and I gave it to Tori and sat back down between on Andre's lap and waited for the movie to start. I LOVE this movie, the minions are so cool.

When I got settled on Andre's lap he tickled me and I started laughing. I love Andre he's my best friend in the whole entire world, besides Jade, but Jadey is like my mommy so it doesn't really count. Anyway I love Andre he always plays the piano with me. Mel told me a secret the other day, she likes Andre. Mel has always talked to me since she got here and she tells me secrets, actually a lot of people tell me secrets because they know I won't spill them, anyway back to the point. Mel told me she has a crush on Andre only guess who else does Ryan. This is not good, it has never happened in the house before but I don't think this will go over really well. I have also heard a lot of other secrets that people have told me just trying to get them of their chest like Brett told me he has dyslexia, he has never told anybody before and he told me when I found him in his room once stuck on a math problem, he made me promise not to tell Jadey and I haven't, and Stevie told me that she was going out with Naya before everyone else found out.

Soon the movie was over and I was the only one of the kids still awake because it was nine thirty, so Beck, Tori, and Cat carried Noah, Seirra, and Lilac upstairs while I stayed down here with Andre while Robbie went into the kitchen to clean up the left over soup.

"So Molly, do you like that movie?" I nodded so he continued, "Do you like the minions the most?" I nodded once again, "Yeah there my favorite part to. So are you at all tired?" I shook my head no and he went one, "how does your mommy and daddy help you fall asleep," I thought about what I should do because first of all I don't have a mommy or a daddy, my real daddy left died in a car accident and my real mommy died giving birth to me, that's what Jadey said when I asked her anyway, and nobody wanted to adopt me, so I thought about what Jade did help me fall asleep because she is like my mommy. So I got up off his lap and grabbed his hand, I pulled him all the way up the stairs and into Jadey's room. "Molly you can't come in here you can get sick," Andre commented when I walked into the room, but I just ignored them and walked further in the room, Marie, Peyton, Ryan, and Jade were all asleep on their beds so I had to be quiet. I slowly went under Jade's bed and pulled out a box of her bed time stories she got when she was little. They were all old so I had to be super careful for them not to fall apart but I eventually found me favorite one, Goodnight Gorilla, and handed it to Andre. Then I pushed the box back under the bed and left the room headed down stairs.

Andre sat down on the couch and lifted me on his lap, just then the Beck, Cat, and Tori came in from down stairs and Robbie came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, we were just going to start a bed time story huh Molly," he told the others then looked down at me, I nodded, "Do you guys want to listen?" Andre asked the gang, they all nodded then sat on the ground in front of the couch. Andre opened the cover of the book and on the other side of the cove it said 'Jade West' written in crayon in sloppy hand writing. Jadey told me she got this book when she was two, it was the last thing she got from her mommy before they left her. Jadey says she kind of remembers her mommy helping her write her name on the cover of the book, but it's kind of hard to read because she was only two when she wrote it so her mom rewrote her name beneath it. Jadey told me that she loves this book even though she is mad at them for leaving her. Andre flipped to the next page and started the story.

Soon I started to get tired and now I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the chapter! The group doesn't know the secret yet but will they soon? We hope to have another up soon.<strong>

**Please alert/favorite and review we love reading them they mean a lot!**


	17. Sorry for not updating

Hey everyone sorry this is not an update but the next chapter should be up really soon! We are so sorry it is taking so long it just has been really hectic, we first couldn't figure out how to start the chapter then we both got sick and went to the hospital around the same time, then my mom's computer crashed so I had to wait till Christmas to get a new one. Any way I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and the next chapter should be up soon.

Niki and Mariah


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey, we finished! So here is sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: We only own our characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Same night- Stevie's POV<strong>

I just go home from my date with Naya and it was amazing. We weren't able to do much because I don't have too much money so we went to a small diner then went to the park, but either way it was so much fun.

It's about ten thirty, not too late. I walked up the alley to my 'home,' and through the front door. This place is cool and everything because all my friends are here but I can't wait to get out of here and live my own life, with Naya. I'm really going to miss Jade when a she turn 18 in July, then again everyone is she's the rock around here. I can't imagine this place without her, when I got to the place when I was nine and she was ten she really made me feel happy again. She had already been running the house for a year even though Bree was there, Bree was sixteen at the time and let me just say she did nothing, she didn't even drive us to school, Jade walked Junnette, Jessica, Marie, Peyton, Jim, Brett, May, and Me to school a mile away, while Bree drove to school. Let's just say that was not a fun time.

Anyway I walked into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before I go to bed. I walk over to the refrigerator and pulled out a dark chocolate candy bar that I put there this morning, this is just the thing I need. As I was finishing up my candy bar I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Quietly I walked in there to find a girl and a boy around Jade's age I'm guessing sleeping in there. What the heck are these strangers doing in my house? As I got closer I realized they look a lot like two of the people in Jade's photo album I found when I was 'cleaning' her nightstand. Don't get me wrong I respect everyone's personal space, except maybe Peyton and Marie because those girls really get on my nerves. I don't hate them, ok yes I do there is something fishy about them and I will find out what it is. Anyway back to the two people on the couch I walked up to them and woke them up.

"What are you doing in my house!" I whispered yelled at them, I really didn't want to wake anybody up.

"Jade was sick so we were helping take care of everybody," the girl giggled, I normally hate giggling but there is something about this girl that I like.

"Oh, so who are you?" I questioned them because they still didn't answer that question.

The guy with really cool hair answered my question this time, "I'm Beck, Jade's boyfriend," oh cool so I finally get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of hers that everyone seems to know except me so I guess he's not really mysterious after all, "And this is Cat, Jade's friend," that's a really cool name, Cat I like it. "There were others here before but they went home but we stayed just in case something happens. So who are you?"

"Oh, right, I'm Stevie," I replied and then the two of them got really creepy smiles on their faces, weirdoes.

"So your Jade's younger sister," younger sister what the heck where in the world did they get that, wait Jade has done this before she probably made a story up again.

"Yep I'm her younger sister, now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed because I have school tomorrow, I think," I replied, I said I think because now that Jade's sick I have no idea who is going to bring me to school.

"Ok!" replied Cat then her and Beck went back to lying down on two different chairs.

As I was heading up the stairs I ran into a figure in a gray hoodie and skinny jeans, "Watch where you're going Princess," I whisper yelled at the figure of Peyton that kept walking down the stairs.

"Shut it, Freak, and if you didn't notice you ran into me," Peyton whisper yelled back, and then she stormed out the front door.

**Peyton's POV**

I honestly have no idea why that girl hates me so much, maybe she thinks I have the PERFECT life. News flash if I had the perfect life I wouldn't be in a foster home and I wouldn't have to take my walks at ten thirty at night hoping that the paparazzi won't come. I hate the paparazzi they are so annoying they have forced me to stay in the house most of the time and I sometimes hate it in there it gets really hectic and I just want to leave and have time to myself.

I'm actually not supposed to be out at this time, it's illegal but this is the only time I can. I'm one my way to the park that is a few blocks from the apartment building. I'll probably just sit on the swing and think for a little while.

All the people at Hollywood Arts are always asking me what 'fame' is like but honestly I'M NOT FAMOUS, it's all my parents, they were the actors not me, they were the ones making movies not me, they were the ones making millions of dollars not me, they were the ones murdered for no freaking reason except because they were famous NOT ME. I have done nothing but for some stupid reason I'm famous for it. And I HATE it when people treat me special because my parents were famous because come on seriously it make absolutely no sense what's so ever.

As I was swinging I heard a noise coming from the bushes close by then I saw a flash. Shit they found me; I quickly stopped the swing then took off running in the opposite direction. I ran for a couple of blocks until I got close to the house, just about one more block, but I don't want to go back. I stopped running maybe if I lost them I can just enjoy a slow walk back to the house, but of course I didn't loss them they came up behind me a few minutes later so I took off running back to the house. Soon I made it inside so I walked up the stairs and go into my pajamas, guess I have to think of another time to go for walks.

**Junnette's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until someone *cough* Stevie *cough* walked into the room and made a bunch of noise. The nerve of her, I mean seriously we have five people living in this room, the most people in one room in the whole house; the least she could do is be quiet when she storms into the house a ten thirty at night. I can hear her grumbling in the back corner if the room closest to her bed and I think I heard her mention something about 'stupid Peyton' a few times. I have no idea what they have against each other but it really is annoying sometimes.

So anyway today was a very weird day, Jade is really sick and so all her friends came over to help watch everyone, but the secret almost came out and I was mad. I never thought I would say this but thank god for Jessica, she hid it when Jim almost let it slip. I mean I she's not my favorite person in the world but she's pretty cool when she wants to be, but she's a bit too much a tomboy for me.

This year has been pretty interesting transferring to Hollywood Arts and all, I have met quite a few new people which was fun but some, no most of them are afraid of me because I'm hang out with Jade, but it's not really my choice to hang out with her, sure she's cool, sometimes, but if I didn't know her from the foster home chances are I would probably not even know her name at school. Ok that's not true because as scared as people are of her she is actually on of the most popular kids at school, I think that's what terrifies them. She is really talented and has a lot of ability that she never really shows. Like one time I heard her singing in the shower as I walked by and she can sing really pretty she never sings like that at school though, if she did she would probably get more lead roles.

I'm glad nobody at the school knows I am a foster child. My mom is actually still alive and out there somewhere she just didn't have enough money to raise me. I hope she will come back every day I wish it would be the day she would find me and we could be some sort of a family, but that is never going to happen sadly. Anyway it's late and I have to get to sleep.

**Jades POV**

Today was successful at getting everyone to school with the help of Cat and Beck who stayed overnight and despite Beck's orders, Im at school today. Hopefully I can prove him wrong that I can stay the whole day.

Right now everyone is in Sikowitz class watching Mel, Tori, Jessica, Andre, and some kid I don't bother knowing his name do a skit. I got bored watching the group do their improve scene, so I turned to Beck and laid my legs over his lap and laid my head on his shoulder and start draw with my fingers in his hand. Soon he started to play with my hands and whisper in my ear, "Hey baby how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine," I whispered back, truth is i had a horrible headache and I was really tired, but I wasn't going to tell beck that I didn't want to go back to the house I have missed way to much school.

I don't think he believes my answer but he didn't say anything he just continued playing with my hands. After a while the bell rang and everyone started to leave but i don't want to get up I'm really comfortable. I sigh when i realize I will have to get anyway then I stood up and turn to Beck. He grabs my hand and we start on our way out of the class room and to second period.

When we make it to second period, AP chemistry that i have with Beck, Tori, and Andre, we were all in a lab group together so we were sitting on our stools around the lab table. Our chemistry teacher came out from the equipment room hold worksheets. "Ok every one," Ms. Mendez started, "today we are going to be going to be going over what's going to be on your test tomorrow, so one person from each lab group come up and get enough study guides for your group."

I really hated study days I already know all of the material so I don't need to go over it. Andre walked up to the front of the room and grabbed the paper that we needed. While everyone was going through their books looking for the answers I finished the paper in ten minutes so I started thinking about Christmas. I know what your think, Jade aren't you forgetting about Thanksgiving, well the answer is no, the house doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving I will probably make turkey sandwiches for dinner but that is the closest we will come. Truth is we barely celebrate Christmas; everyone gets one present unless someone other than me buys the people in the house something or if one of their friends out of the house buy something for a person.

I'm kind of sad this is going to be my last Christmas in the house and sure we don't do much but I still love it when we turn on a Christmas CD and everyone starts singing to it, it's one of the only days in the house that nobody is fighting. Amada hasn't given me money for presents yet she normally gives me the money really early so I can get everyone something. This means I have to buy my own present or I don't get one, it usually the lateral. I haven't got a present for Christmas since I was ten, except the last few years Beck got me a present, but I always feel bad because I don't have money to buy him anything, that's why I got him a can of lemonade for his birthday, I bought it with my lunch money on the way to school. Anyway I really hope that Amanda gives me the money before black Friday because I need to get presents for everyone.

Ms. Mendez walked up to our table to see what I was doing since I was just staring into space, "um I finished so I was just thinking about some things."

"Ok but are there any other things you could be doing related to school."

"yeah i will work on other homework," I replied while opening my binder, but I have nothing else to work on so I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down some things I need to do around the house when I get home. Beck and the others are all coming over again tonight because they want to help so I will have to be kind of sneaky.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon we were all in are cars on the way back to the home. As I walked in the front door Denise walked up and told me that most of the kids are home and they are either watching TV or up in their room doing homework.

"Ok thanks, here is your money," I quickly replied handing her the money and pushing her out the door before the gang noticed I was paying the babysitter.

I walked up stairs to see if any of the kids needed anything, when they all asked for a sandwich I went down stairs and into the kitchen to make everyone a half of a sandwich before I started my homework. When I got into the kitchen I noticed we were all out of bread, juice, and turkey. I went back up stairs and into my room to see how much money I had left from what Kyle gave me while they were on their cruise, I saw that I still had a lot of money left so I decided to go grocery shopping real quick.

I walked into the living room to see the gang and the girls all doing homework, while the little ones were watching the imagination movers on the TV, "hey I'm going to buy some food from the store, anybody want something special?"

"Can you get me some M&M's?" Peyton asked, I nodded.

Then Noah cried out, "get some ice cream too," I rolled my eyes but nodded as well.

"Anything for you guys?" I questioned the gang, they all shook their heads so I left the house and got in my van taking off to the grocery store.

**Brett's pov**

Jade left to go to the grocery store while the older girls, Jade's friends and I had to take care of the rest of the kids. Everyone was quiet and satisfied so I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room reading a sports magazine until I heard the front door open. It was Amanda and Kyle. Why are they back early?

"Hey kids! Where's Jade? And who are these kids?" Kyle asked Jessica, Molly, Lily, Avery, and Me who were all siting in the living room, while all the others were up in their rooms.

"Jade went to the grocery store because we are almost out of food here," I responded still looking threw my magazine, hoping they would forget Jade's friends sitting in the room with us.

"And who are these teenagers?" Dang it I should have known that wouldn't have worked.

Amanda started looking through her phone then looked back up at us, "They aren't new foster kids are they because I never got an email did you Kyle?" I looked over at Jade's friends hoping they missed the foster kid part but they were all looking around confused. Shit they heard it.

"Foster kids? No we are Jade's friends from school," Andre said from his place on the floor with Molly on his lap.

"What are you talking about a foster home, you are Jade's Aunt and Uncle aren't you?" Beck questioned from his spot on the couch.

"No we are her foster parents, she is a foster child and she has always lived here," Amanda responded to Beck's questioned then turned the Jessica, "Has Jade been making up these stories again," Jessica nodded.

"What are you talking about stories?" Tori questioned Amanda.

"Jade has always since she was little, told people that we were her Aunt and Uncle, and that her parents traveled a lot, that she lived in a huge house, and that she was rich. Does that sound familiar to you?" She asked Jade's friends and when they all nodded their heads she went on, "the truth is her parents abandoned her when she was two years, the cops found her and we became her foster parents. Nobody wanted to adopt her because she became violent toward the social workers and they gave up trying to find her a home. She really is such a nice girl, but she was mad at everyone for what happened to her. She makes up these stories because she doesn't like the fact that her parents left her for no reason_."_

When Amanda finished telling Jade's story, there was a noise from the front door, and then Jade walked into the house.

**Jade's pov**

I got abck to the house and quickly put away the groceries in the kitchen. I grabbed Peyton's M&M's and walked back into the living room.

"Peyton! Come get you're-"

I looked by the couch and noticed Amanda and standing there looking at me. Shit!

"Um... hey I thought you guys were on a cruise," I said.

"We were late but we stayed in Florida for a few days but now we are back," Amanda responded still staring at me.

"Oh, well I hope you guys had fun, I'm just going to go up to my room and… clean," I told them then headed towards the stairs and up to my room. Once in my room I sat on my bed with my back to the door and waited, I am excepting someone to follow me up here someone always does I never have alone time, ever. Soon enough I heard a small knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" I heard the voice of Beck. I nodded the gang all walked in the room Beck sat on my right side with Cat on the left and Tori Andre and Robbie all sat on Ryan's bed. "Why didn't you tell us the truth, babe?"

"It's embarrassing, the whole thing. I'm sure you know everything now. How my parents didn't love me, how they left me in my crib all by myself, how nobody wanted to adopt me, and how I have lived here ever since. Nobody has ever wanted me, Amanda and Kyle just put up with us, they aren't even here half the time," I told them I just had to let it out I have been holding all this in for way to long.

"We want you Jade, and we love you," Cat said to me while hugging me, everyone else nodded and I wanted to believe them I really did, but I just can't.

"No you don't you just say you do," I said standing up and I started pacing the room, "but you guys will leave when we graduate. All you guys will become famous and forget I ever exist. Where will I be I will be living in a little apartment somewhere, maybe I will wash your car some day or maybe I will even serve you breakfast one morning."

"Jade," Andre said but I just ignored him and kept on pacing, he stood up and grabbed me making me stop moving, "Jade just shut up and stop pacing so I can tell you that is never going to happen, you are one of my best friends and I am not going to let you become a waitress unless you are doing that as a lead part in a movie or on Broadway, because you are way to talent to throw your dreams away."

"Yeah, Jade you're going to be famous too, we aren't going to leave you like your parents did," Robbie told me. Everyone nodded, I sighed then went back and sat down on my bed, and Beck leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek then put his arm around me in a hug.

"Your parent's stupidest mistake in the world was the day they decided to leave you behind, " Beck told me and everyone else agreed.

"So, you guys aren't mad at me?" I questioned fearing the answer.

"We were a little mad at first but not anymore," Tori responded, then gave me a smile. God I hope this doesn't mean I have to be nice to her all the time now because I kind of like mine and Tori's friendship the way it is.

"Why don't you tell us your real life now? " Beck suggested and I nodded.

"Well, as you guys know I have been here since I was two, when I got here there were four kids here, Sammie was sixteen, Claire was twelve, Taylor was ten, and Bree was seven. The oldest in in the house is in charge and always takes care of the house. Sammie was nice but she didn't like babies so she left Claire and Taylor to always take care of me. I loved Claire and Taylor they were like the mom and dad I never had. But soon when I was ten, Taylor turned eighteen and had to leave so only Bree was left, she was fifteen, but she didn't like to do anything except sit in her room and paint her nails or talk on the phone so she made me do everything including walking the kids to school, taking the bus to go and buy groceries and every ones birthday and Christmas presents, and make dinner," I told my friends, and they were all shocked.

"So when you were ten, you were doing all that and more?" Andre questioned, I nodded, "When and why did everyone else come?"

"Well Junnette came when she was two and I was three, her dad left and her mom couldn't take care of her. Junnette and I are different in every way possible but we still get along ok. Jim came a couple months later when he was one, his parents said he was an 'accident' then left him. When I was four Marie came she was three at the time, her parents died in a car crash when she was two and a half but her aunt couldn't care for her and gave her up. We became friends almost instantly. Then when I was five Brett came he was four, his parents abandoned him on the side of the road and someone saw him walking by himself and called the cops. When I was six Millie came she was five at the time in fact her parents gave her up on her fifth birthday because they didn't want her anymore. Millie and I never got along even when we were little we just didn't have the same views so we never talked much. When I was nine Jessica came she was seven, her dad was gone and her mom got arrested for selling stolen items, I think she got out quite a while ago but she never came back for Jess. Claire and Taylor were in charge of all of us and helped us with different things throughout each day, I really loved them, I just wish that they came back, it's like I never existed to them, to Sammie, to Claire, to Taylor, to Bree, they never once came back to say hi or to see how we were doing, it's like we are just a bad dream to them," I stopped and looked down at my hands to stop the tears I felt coming. I promised myself a long time ago that when I do leave that I would come back and visit because I know how it feels that they never did. When I looked back up my friends were all staring at me, I took a deep breath and started again. "When I was ten May came she was five, she had been on the streets for three months after she ran away because her parents were abusing her after her little sister, Alice, died, and Lily came months later when she was four, her parents were shot. Lily and May became good friends. I had already been in charge for a few months so I was always caring for them when they woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Then when I was eleven Peyton came and everyone knows the story about her parents being murdered when she was ten. Then a few months later Stevie came she was nine and her parents gave her up when they found out about all her 'problems'. Peyton and Stevie almost instantly hated each other so I was always breaking up their fights and icing black eyes or cleaning cuts. When I was thirteen that was when Bree turned eighteen and left, I was officially the oldest in the house, that is also the year Will, Avery, and Noah all came. Will came first when he was six, his mom walked out and his dad couldn't support both him and his brother so he gave Will away so he could have a better life. A few months later Avery came when the state took her away because she was abused. Avery was also six and when she came I was happy maybe Will would make a friend but sadly no they almost instantly hated each other and then I was splitting up more fights and icing more black eyes and cleaning more cuts. Then a few months later the first baby came, I was Noah he was six months old and his parents died in a car crash, suddenly it was like I was a mom because Amanda and Kyle were never there to watch him. Then when I was fourteen Lilac was born on June 3 her dad already left and her mom gave her up on July 3 when she decided she couldn't take care of her and nobody wanted to adopt her because she had asthma Then one July 24 Molly was born and her mom died giving birth, her dad already left, we got her on July 30 after all of the couples wanting to adopt a newborn baby said they didn't want her because of her disease. Molly, Lilac, and Noah were a lot to handle when I was fourteen. I took them to the park every day, one day when Molly and Lilac were playing in the sand box with another little girl they called me 'Mama' it scared me to death because I was had just turned fifteen at the time," I stopped again and looked up at my friend's faces, they all still looked shocked at my life's story so far and I'm not even finished. The girls call me Jadey now but sometimes they still slip up and call me mommy, and even Seirra and Noah call me Mommy at times. I took a deep breath and started once again, "One day a few months later I was walking home from the grocery store when I heard crying from the alley between two houses when I went down I saw Seirra at the age of two with bruises, scrapes, bumps and cuts all over her tiny body. I called the cops and they took her away, a few weeks later she came to the house and she instantly became attached to me she would rarely leave my side. A few months later Carson came he was four and his parents had just been killed by a serial killer right in front of him. He became the trouble maker of the house he never listened he did whatever he wanted; he was and still is today my little handful. Then a few months after Carson Ryan came, she was fourteen, her mom left when she was nine because of money problems, then when she was thirteen her dad died in a head on collision, after a while she saved enough money to move here to LA and live on the streets until cops caught her and brought her here. Lastly as you know Mel came a few weeks ago her parents and her were in a head on collision when she was ten, killing her parents and leaving her with her limp, she was in another foster home up until a few weeks ago, " I finally finished my story and looked up again everyone still had those shocked faces on.

"Wow," Cat said, "that is so sad!"

"Yeah, but I would've never met any of them otherwise," I replied before leaving them still shocked to make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the chapter finally!<strong>

**Please review and favorite/alert!**

**Next chapter will be Christmas Eve and possibly Christmas. **

**If youhave an OC and you want me to do a part in the next chapter or the one after with your character leave it in a review or PM me. Just tell me, what chapter and what is happening when they are thinking it or what they are thinking about if they are just sitting in their room or something.**

**Niki and Mariah**


	19. Author's Note Please Read

Sorry it is taking so long, Mariah hasn't been answering me back so I haven't had the chapter back yet. I will post the Christmas chapter (Sorry it's so late) by tomorrow, but I will leave out Christmas Eve so when if Mariah sends it I can put it in.

After the Christmas chapter, the next chapter will have little highlights of Valentine's day and spring break and little moments here and there, then the next chapter we will be all caught up to where it will be.

Sorry again it took so long, please don't be made. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Niki


	20. Chapter 14

**This chapter is really long so I hope that makes up for the long wait the next chapter will be up soon, tell me is you want anything special in the next chapter remember it's just a jumble of different event that happened so i can put in anything!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 23- Jade's POV<strong>

My alarm went off and I reached over and shut it off with my eyes still closed, just a few more minutes of sleep won't hurt right. After some time I looked over at the clock and it read seven thirty so I got up and slowly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Ok, so today is the day before Christmas Eve and I still need to buy eight presents, as you can tell I am really behind this year. Amanda and Kyle are once again not here they are in Germany for Christmas this year visiting some of Kyle relatives because it's so hard to be with your foster kids for this one holiday. I walked into the living room and saw it all decorated, we have a small Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room and lights going around the whole room making this place very festive.

I slowly walked to the front door after hearing a small knock to find my friends standing by the door. Ever since that day last month they come over almost every day to help out. They have become friends with some of my siblings but there are some people that don't like each other.

"Well don't you look lovely," Rex said, I looked down at my outfit to find I was still in my jack skeleton pajama pants and black tank top on, then I reached up to my hair to find that I forgot to brush my hair and it had knots everywhere.

"Shut your puppet up," I snapped at Robbie then turned around and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast and I heard the gang following behind me.

"Don't call him a puppet," Robbie whined and I rolled my eyes while I pulled out various ingredients.

"Babe, why don't you go upstairs and change while we make breakfast," Beck said and I turned glaring at him.

"So what are you saying I look so horrible you don't want to be seen with me like this?" I questioned him and still glared at him. I know that's not what he meant but I just want to tease him.

"Of course not you look beautiful in anything you wear, even a plastic bag," he reasoned walking up to me then wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

I kissed him real quick on the lips then said, "Ok then, I will be right back," then slid out of his arms and ran up the two flights of stairs and up to my room. When I got in I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings, a black skirt and my long sleeved green shirt, and quickly changed then walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and did my hair. After I finished I walked out of the room and down the stairs to find the gang getting out enough plates and cups for everyone, pulling out juice and milk, and setting the table with everything needed for breakfast.

I grabbed a cup and poured myself a glass of apple juice the walked into the living room a sat on the couch to think up a plan for what I'm going to do today.

Twenty minutes later everyone was down stairs either in their pajamas or dressed for the day eating breakfast in the kitchen, while I and the gang were sitting in the living room.

"So Babe what are you doing today?" Beck questioned me while he was playing with my hair.

"Let's see I still need to buy Brett, Carson, Noah, Ryan, Seirra, Will, Lily, and Mel their Christmas present, then I have to wrap everyone's present because I still haven't started that, then I have to get groceries for Christmas dinner, oh and I have to buy some sugar cookie mix and carrots so we can leave out cookies, milk, and carrots for Santa and his reindeer AKA me," I reasoned listing off all the different things I had to do today.

"Do you want some help?" Andre questioned.

"Sure, I will just leave Ryan and Brett to watch everyone for the next few hours," I told them, they nodded, so I stood up and walked into the kitchen real quick, "Ryan Brett, come here," I said then walked towards the stairs with them following behind me, "You two are in charge for the next few hours while I go and play Santa."

"Ok, just be quick they turn into little brats when you're not here," Ryan told me then walked back into the kitchen and started telling the kids that they better behave while I'm gone or she would hurt them.

"Ryan be nice," I scolded then her then turned to everyone, "Ok I'm going be good or Santa won't come this year," I told mostly Carson, Seirra, Noah, Lilac, and Molly, then looked up at the rest of them giving them a warning glace not to tell the kids he's not real, then walked out of the door and to my van. I climbed in the driver's seat with Beck in the passengers and the other four in the back.

"Hey Jade, don't you think you can clean up this van there are toys and bags lining the whole floor?" Andre questioned as he buckled his seat belt.

"Every time I do it ends up like this within two days so I just gave up with that, but you can throw the toy into the very back where I try and keep them, the bags are Brett and the girls though so just keep them there," I replied as I turned on the car and pulled out of the alley and towards the first store on my list, Target.

As we pulled into the parking lot of Target I was happy to see that it wasn't to full yet, so we might be able to get what I need quickly. I parked towards the front of the parking lot and climbed out of the car with everyone else following me to the doors of the store.

"So what are we getting her Jade?" Tori questioned me grabbing a shopping cart since she was closest to them.

"I need to get some of the kids their Christmas presents," I responded, then started to list off, "I know what to get for Ryan, Lily, Will, Mel I can't think of anything else," I told them, I have no idea what to get the others.

"Who else do you need to get presents for?" Cat questioned me.

"Brett, Carson, Noah, and Seirra," I admitted.

"How about this? Robbie, Beck, and I all go get presents for Brett and Carson," Andre said, "Then Cat, Tori, and Trina all go and get presents for Seirra and Noah, and you get the presents you already know you want to get them."

I nodded, "You know what they will want?" I questioned, I know they had been hanging out with my brothers and sisters but I didn't know they got to know them so well.

"Well not exactly, but how hard can it be? Brett likes football, and Carson likes videogames," Robbie told me.

"That's true," I responded, "but what…"

"Noah is like a miniature Beck, and Seirra is a little princess who will be happy with anything as long as she is with her Jadey and family, I think we can handle that," Tori cut me off like she was reading my mind.

"Ok, but call me if you need any help," I responded then walked of in the direction the movies.

**Beck's POV**

Robbie, Andre, and I all walked off to the video game section so we could one or two for Carson, because he goes through these things really fast. If we get him two maybe he will stay out of Jade's hair for a little bit longer.

"Wait is the Xbox 360 his or is the PlayStation 3 his?" Robbie questioned us as he was looking at the games.

"I think the PlayStation is his, because I think he told me he got it for his birthday this year and the Xbox is for the whole house that is why it's downstairs in the living room," Andre responded.

"We should get Carson a couple of PlayStation games," Beck told the boys.

"Ok, now let's go find something for Brett," Robbie announced.

"You two go ahead I'm going to get something for Jade, you know Jess told me she hasn't gotten a Christmas present since she was ten," Beck told them.

"You go get her something really special then and me and Robbie will go and get Brett his present," Andre told me as I walked away and out of Target to go to another tore in the mall.

I walked aimlessly for ten minutes until I came across a jewelry store. I walked in and looked around at the different rings, necklaces, and bracelets. There is nothing here that is perfect for Jade, it's all too flashy and Jade is definitely not like that. She would like something small, but with a lot of meaning, like our promise ring necklaces that we both wear every day. Not everyone knows that we have them or even exactly when and why we got them, but we both do. I think I'm going to give up here, I started walking towards the door, but I see the perfect thing out of the corner of my eye…

**Tori's POV**

Cat, Trina, and I were all wandering around Target trying to come up with something to buy Seirra and Noah. "Cat, what do you think Seirra will like, you love playing with her," Trina questioned Cat.

"Um, she would probably like a baby doll or a princess dress," Cat told us. We started walking to the Princess isle of the toy section when we found a princess baby doll.

"This is perfect for Seirra," I said as I grabbed one then started walking out of isle.

Hum, what is something Beck would have liked as a four year old. Cars! "Hey we can get him some hot wheels!"

"Ok let's go find some then," Trina said and walked off in search of the toys. When we came across an isle full of hot wheels, right next to the isle with the princess stuff, we found four different cars that looked manish.

After about ten minutes we found Jade in the computer section looking at different programs to buy for Mel. We put the presents in the shopping cart and waited for her to find the correct program. After a few minutes she smiled and picked up a box and it in the shopping cart and started walking out of the isle, "So you found something for Seirra and Noah?" She questioned us.

"Yep, we got Seirra a princess baby doll and Noah some Hot wheels," Cat happily stated as she bounced around the shopping cart.

"Ok those sound good, so I'm ready all we need now is the presents the boys got," Jade told us as we started to head to check out. Just as we got to check out Andre and Robbie walked up with a new football and video games for Brett and Carson, he put them into the basket as Jade asked, "Where is Beck?"

"He had to go to the bathroom he said he would meet us by the van," Andre replied.

After ten minutes of ringing all the presents up, everyone was in the car and we headed off to the grocery store when we pulled up Jade turned around to us, "I just need to get a few things for Christmas dinner that I still need, it will be like ten minutes just wait here." We all nodded, so she got out of the car and walked into the store.

True to her word Jade came out within ten minutes with seven bags in her hands heading back to the van. She put all the groceries into the van then got into the driver's seat and started driving. Within minutes we were at the home. We all got out and grabbed bags to bring inside.

For the rest of the day we were wrapping presents for the kids, making food, and playing. I had a great day, and I can't wait until tomorrow. By seven o'clock we were all getting up and getting ready to go home.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Beck questioned.

"Well we normally make Christmas cookies all day, it is an adventure, then at eight o'clock I read them the night before Christmas, but aren't you guys spending the holidays with your own parents?" Jade asked us, I could hear the way she said parents she longed to have ones of her own. I still can't believe how they could just give Jade up the way they did.

"Yeah, we will come over tomorrow and make cookies, go home have dinner then come on Christmas after breakfast and presents to have dinner with you guys," Andre told her, as Jade's eyes lightened up, we told her we would come over today, but we didn't tell her about coming over for the actual holidays. We could tell she was sad that we weren't going to be there so we all begged our parents to let us do this and they agreed.

Then her smile dropped, "Really, you want to come over?" Jade said as if it was a burden that we came over every day to see them and hang out.

"Of course Babe, we love coming over here, it's so much better than staying at our boring old homes," Beck told Jade then kissed her. Jade smiled again.

"But we do need to go now, we will come over tomorrow morning for breakfast," Robbie told her, and then we all filed out of the home giving her a hug on the way out.

**Jessica's POV**

I sat quietly in my room staring at my music notes. I hate this time of the year, Christmas is coming soon and everyone is so happy, but what the hell do I have to be happy about? Jade is turning eighteen in a few months and will be leaving, just like Taylor and Bree. I didn't know Sammie or Claire because I wasn't here yet but it's like them too, she won't come back as soon as she leaves this house.

Though I have never told anybody this, I know my mom is not coming back. She was only in jail for three years, but she never called me or emailed me or tried to contact me in anyway when she was in jail. So believe me when the three years were up in was not surprised when she didn't come back for me.

I don't have anyone to tell my secrets to someone to trust like everyone else, they all have their boyfriend or girlfriend, some people even tell Molly because she is good at keeping secrets. Even Stevie, my best friend, has a girlfriend now who she can tell stuff to. I don't have a boyfriend anymore. My last one I trusted him I loved him, but it turns out that didn't go both ways because he was cheating on me with a number of other girls. He broke my heart so I broke his nose. Since I had such bad luck with boys I was thinking I would try girls after all I worked for Stevie, she seems so happy. But who in the world would want to date me? I have nothing.

I shook my head and closed my music notes, "I think I will go talk to Jade she always knows what I should do," I whispered to my self and walked down stairs. I found Jade in the kitchen cleaning the dishes by herself so I walked over to her grabbed a rag and helped her dry the dishes.

She shut off the water and turned to me, "What's up Jess," she questioned me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever something is bothering you, you come down here and help me with something until I'm finished then you start telling me what's up," she responded, Dang, she knows me in and out, "So let's just skip the first part of the routine and get to the part where you tell me what's bothering you,"

"Ok, well I'm just so confused, why does nobody want me?" I questioned her. She tilted her head to the side I couldn't tell if she was confused or she was thinking but either way after a few seconds she questioned.

"What do you mean nobody wants you? I want you, I love you, you are one of my best friends, and she told me with a smile.

I smiled back then responded, "I love you too, you are one of my best friends too, but I mean like my boyfriend cheated on me and nobody has asked me out since then, it's like I'm invisible, they don't even know I'm there," I told her how I felt.

"Well how about you try and ask somebody out is their anybody you like?" she told me.

"Well yeah but who would want to go out with me, I'm ugly and I barely got into HA because I can only play drums?" I questioned Jade and it's true, I am deffintley not the prettiest girls around, well that's wht I think anyways.

"Hey, don't you ever say that again, you are one of the prettiest girls I know, you are amazing on the drums you can play any song you want on them, they would have never accepted you unless you were good, and anybody in the world would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend," she told me, I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Jade, you're the best," I told her then turned back to the dishes and finished helping her dry them.

**Christmas- Jade's POV**

It's six in the morning and what do I wake up to, two three year olds bouncing on my bed, and two four year olds on the side of my bed screaming in my ear. "IT'S CHRISTMAS JADEY," Seirra yelled.

"SANTA CLAUSE CAME, WE HAVE TO OPEN THE PRESENTS," came Noah's response right after.

"Shut up, some people are trying to sleep," came Ryan's mumbled remark her head stuffed under her pillow trying to drown out the screaming.

"Aw come on Ry where's your Christmas spirit?" I asked her as I sat up in bed and grabbed Molly and started ticking her.

"Bah humbug," Ry mumbled with the pillow still pulled over her head.

"Come on Ryan Santa brought a present for everyone," Seirra commented as she tugged on Ryan's blanket, but Ryan held a tight grip on it keeping it by her shoulders.

"Seirra go away," Ryan mumbled.

Jade got up from her bed and picked Sierra up placing her on her hip, "Come on you guys lets go down stairs while Ryan plays the Grinch up here." I walked down the stairs knocking on every door I passed so the kids would wake up. When I made it down stairs I carefully placed sierra on one of the dining table chairs and walked over to the stove to start breakfast. By the time I finished with all the pancakes most of the kids were down stairs waiting eagerly at the table still dressed in their Pajamas, I walked over to the stairs and called up for the remaining kids to get down stairs then walked back over to the kitchen and placed the huge plate of pancakes on the table getting my hands away just in time before they were slaughter by all their hands reaching for the breakfast.

"Shesh you guys act like I never feed you!" I commented as I walked over to the fridge and took out the juice and milk and placed them on the table.

Thirty minutes later everyone was full and sitting in the living room watching Rudolf on TV, they all had agreed they wanted to wait until the gang got here until they opened their presents.

Two hours later after the house finished watching Rudolf, Frosty, and was in the middle on the Grinch, there was a knick at the door, I stood up and walked over opening the door, I saw a girl with long black hair and tanned skin, she looked very similar to Santana form Glee, she was still wearing her pajamas, and she had a bag on her shoulder and a present in her hand. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Naya, Stevie's girlfriend," the girl told me.

"Oh, come in," I said as she opened the door further so she could step inside the house. I led Naya into the living room and as soon as she was inside Stevie stood up and walked over giving her a small kiss on the lips and pulled her into a hug.

"Guys this is Naya my girlfriend," Stevie announced to everyone sitting in the living room the statement was met with a few hi's, a some nods, and a few glares coming from Jess, Mel, Marie, Ry, and Brett.

Naya gave a quick little wave, and then turned back to Stevie, "here, I brought you your present," Naya whispered. Stevie nodded, grabbed Naya's hand and they walked to the stairs and up to Stevie's shared room.

"You're going to let her in this house," Brett commented when he thought they were far enough away.

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"Well I don't know maybe because she beat the crap out of Stevie not even three months ago," Jess snapped back.

"Just give her a chance, she makes Stevie happy don't you want her to be happy?" I questioned them; they all nodded giving up with this argument and turning back to the Grinch who stole Christmas.

Not even ten minutes later there was another knock at the door, I stood up to answer when Molly ran ahead of me and pulled the door open when she saw the gang on the other side a smile grew on her face and she jumped into Andre's waiting arms. The gang was still all dressed up in their pajamas, and some held presents in their arms.

"Come in," I smiled, they walked into the house and set the various presents under the tree, after Beak set down a large box he turned to me and gave me a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," he whispered into my ear.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back.

"Can we do presents now?" Lilac asked me.

"Sure, can you go upstairs and get Stevie and Naya first?" she nodded and went up the stairs to get the two girls.

Beck walked over and sat on the couch where I had been sitting a minute earlier and pulled me onto his lap. Everyone in the room was sitting in a circle patiently waiting for the fun to begin. Lilac came running down stairs with Stevie and Naya in tow behind them, the tree all sat down Lilac on Tori's lap in between Seirra who was sitting on Cat's lap, and Molly who was sitting on Andre's Lap. Stevie sat on the floor in-between Brett and Jess and Naya sat in front of her between her legs.

"Alright are you guys all ready?" Jade asked, the little kids all yelled in response while the teens all nodded.

"Cat and Seirra do you want to hand out the presents?" I questioned the two. Both eagerly nodded in response and stood up to walk over to the small tree.

"Ry-Ry, here's your present!" Cat announced as she brought a small wrapped box over to Ryan. Ryan ripped off the wrapping paper and smiled when she saw the iPod touch inside. She turned to me and gave a small smile, thanking me for the gift.

Seirra took a box out from under the tree next and handed it to Jim. He thanked her and started to unwrap the present when he came across all of the Glee episodes on DVD a large grin came on his face.

Cat next got two large boxes out from under the tree and brought one over to Jess and one over to Stevie. They both unwrapped them and came across and skateboard each. "This is awesome," Jess happily announced. They had both needed a new skateboard after Stevie's broke in half Jess's got stolen from the alley.

Next Seirra dragged a huge box over to Avery so she could open it up; inside she found a basketball hoop she could hang up in the alley outside. "So cool," Avery squealed from her place on the floor.

Cat next carried a box over and set it in front of Molly who was still sitting on Andre's lap, she torn the wrapping paper open to find a keyboard inside, one for only her so she didn't have to us Andre or Marie's anymore. A large smile grew on her face. "What did Santa get you Molly?" Brett asked from across the room, nobody could really see what it was. She turned the box around and showed everyone else her present. They all commented on how cool it was.

Next, Seirra carried over the next present to Will. Will carefully opened the wrapping the paper and when the present was unwrapped he commented, "This is quite an exquisite and meticulous and endowment Mr. Saint Nicholas has fabricated for me."

"Dude, translate," Mel commented from her place across the room.

"This is a nice gift," Will replied slowly and carefully as if he was talking to a child.

"I'm not an idiot," Mel snapped at Will and Will held his hands up in surrender.

Cat then brought and rectangular box over to Lilac and laid it in front of her. Lilac ripped the paper off of the gift and came across a beautiful new doll she had asked for a few weeks ago, she smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you Santa Clause!"

Seirra carried a couple of small boxes over to Noah and handed them to him. Noah unwrapped each of the boxes to find several hot wheels. He smiled a huge smile and turned to Beck, "Look Beck I got cars!" Noah exclaimed excited for his new toys.

"Cool dude, now you can drive car just like me," Beck answered back and Noah eagerly nodded his head.

Cat carried two boxes next and brought one to Lily and one to Junnette. They both unwrapped them together and Lily became very excited when he saw the last two Harry Potter movies, "Now I have all of them!" Lily yelled.

Junnette then exclaimed happily, "Millie Jim, we can watch the Big Bang Theory and Glee marathon!"

Seirra was next to bring out a present, and she brought a box over to Brett, before she walked away he gave he a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Seirra," he told her then turned back to his present, he opened the wrapping paper to find and brand new football, "Awesome!" he said excited.

Cat carried the next gift over to Marie, she ripped open the paper to find and brand new guitar, "This is nice!" she exclaimed happily.

Seirra carried over a small package over to Millie next who opened it excited to find two new Disney movies, Aladdin, and Beauty and the Beast, "Thank you so much!" Millie exclaimed.

Cat carried the next gift over to May, who took it carefully opening it up she found a new set of art supplies she had been asking for, "These are amazing," came May's muffled comment about her present the hoodie up and scarf still around her head.

Seirra next carried a rather large box over to Mel and handed it to her, Mel opened it up to find a new computer system that she had been asking for, her smile on her face grew and announced, "Just what I wanted!" I breathed a sigh of relief that I got the correct one.

Cat brought the next present over to Peyton, holding it out for her to take, Peyton grabbed it from her hands and opened it up to find a couple new piano music book, a smile grew on her face, and everyone could tell she was eager to try out the new songs.

Seirra finally pulled out the last gift hers, "Can I open mine now?" she asked me. I nodded so she sat down on the floor and unwrapped the present. She squealed when she uncovered the Cinderella baby doll inside. "Thanks Santa!"

Tori picked Lilac up and set her down off of her lap and stood up, "Ok we got all of you guy a gift as well!" she announced and walked over to the large box that Beck had carried in earlier. "Who wants to open it?" All of the little ones eagerly raised their hands begging to be able to open the huge box. Tori handed the four little ones each one of the small packages and scooted the bigger box over to Avery to open. When all the packages were open it was revealed that they got us a Kinect for our Xbox and four games to go with it, Dance Central 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Just Dance Kids2 and Disneyland Adventures. 'Thank you' was heard throughout the whole living room and everyone went around giving them hugs.

I turned around on Beck's lap and gave him a hug, "Thanks Babe," I kissed him in the lips.

"I got you one more gift," Beck told me and from behind his back he pulled out a small wrapped box. I opened it gently and saw a jewelry box. When I opened the lid I saw one of the best gift I ever got, a bracelet with four charms on each charm had a different name, Lilac, Molly, Seirra, or Noah. "Oh my gosh, this is so pretty," I gasped I pulled it out of the box and held out my arm and Beck hooked it in place, and then kissed my hand gently.

"You raised them," Beck whispered, "now they will be with you forever." Beck told me, he knew that I was nervous about leaving the whole house soon mostly the little ones because I don't want them to shut down like I did when Claire and Taylor left.

"Jade we have one more gift for you," Peyton told me when I turned back around on Beck's lap.

"Well you can't open it but you can hear it," Ryan added.

"This is from Molly who is doing playing the keyboard, Jess who is playing the drums, Avery who is playing the guitar, Marie who is playing the Bass, Brett who picked the song, Will and Lily who helped us record the song, and Ryan, Peyton, Mel, and me who are singing it," Stevie told me

Every one stood by their instruments ready to start playing.

_For all those times you stood by me_- Ryan

Then everyone started with their instruments

_For all the truth that you made me see_- Stevie

_For all the joy you brought to my life_- Peyton

_For all the wrong that you made right_- Ryan

_For every dream you made come true_- Mel

_For all the love I found in you_- Stevie

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_- All

_You were my strength when I was weak_- Mel

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_- Peyton

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_- Stevie

_You_ _saw the best there was in me_- Ryan

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_- All

_You were my strength when I was weak_- Mel

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_- Peyton

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_- Stevie

_You saw the best there was in me_- Ryan

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_- All

I stood up and gave them all a hug. That was now added to one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. When we were finished with the hug Will handed me a CD. "It has that song and two others that Brett picked out, they decided to play this one for you though."

"Thank you Will," I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

By this time it was already noon time and everyone scattered in the house to start using their new presents. As Stevie and Naya were walking up the stairs I grabbed Naya's hand and asked her to come with me. She nodded and I pulled her into the kitchen to have a talk with her, before we started I was fixing some of the food for dinner cutting vegetables to put into a salad. Naya came up beside me and started putting the already cut vegetables into the bowl.

"So how are you?" I started out slow.

"Um, good, today has been really fun I like it here," she responded.

"Do you really like Stevie?" I questioned her, I know I was trying to start out slow but I just want to get this over with.

Naya turned to me, "Oh course I do, I really do. I love her." I nodded satisfied with her response.

"Good so this won't be so hard. Hurt her even once and I will kill you," I told her. She nodded then turned back to putting the vegetables into the bowl. I smiled, "You can go upstairs now," She nodded and walked out of the room quickly.

Dinner was pretty, soon after everyone was in bed exhausted from the day Naya was spending the night upstairs and the gang was just about to leave. "Bye Jade," everyone said at once.

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow!" I told them happily, I got one last kiss from Beck and they were out of the door. This was the best Christmas I have ever had!

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews and suggestions if you have any more just PM me or review. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Night- Stevie, Junette, Millie, Jessica, and Mel's room<strong>

In the dark room, quieted moans, and constant writhing of the two bodies under the sheets were definitely not going unnoticed by the other girls. Junette slammed a pillow over her head, resisting the urge to scream at the girls who must have thought that everyone was asleep.

**Next Morning- Junette's POV**

I got barely any sleep last night thanks to the two love birds that were in the same room as me. When I got down stairs and walked into the dining room is saw almost everyone sitting around the table. The little kids were quietly munching in some of their still full bowl of cereal and everyone else was finishing up their last few bits.

I sat down between Jim and Millie, picking up a box of cereal and pouring it into the bowl quickly followed by a small amount of milk into my bowl already set in front of me.

"Well you look lovely this morning," Jessica mumbled under her breathe looking at me.

She was right my hair was in a mess because I was tossing and turning nearly all night trying desperately to drown out the sounds coming from the bed next to me and no doubt there would be circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep I have been getting once again from Stevie getting home really late from her dates with Naya. "You can't honestly tell me that you could sleep for all of the noise Stevie and Naya were making last night," I commented bewildered how anybody in this house let alone that room got any sleep last night.

"I didn't hear a thing, in fact I slept like a baby," Jessica smirked from her chair across the table.

"What were they doing anyway?" Millie questioned totally clueless to what me and Jessica were discussing.

"They were," I looked at the kids tom make sure they were occupied by their cereal, when I was satisfied they were I continued, "Having sex."

"They were what?" Jade yelled angry about what had happened in the middle of the night without her slightest knowledge.

At that moment Stevie and Naya decided to walk into the dining room to grab some breakfast. Most of the people at the table stated giving Stevie and Naya weird looks, either the two of them didn't notice or they were ignoring the funny looks because they just continued making their breakfast that is until the two of them sat down.

"What wrong with you guys?" Stevie questioned raising an eyebrow at all of us.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you had a good time last night?" Millie questioned innocently, from my place beside her I was trying to hide my smile.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stevie questioned her; a look of pure anger coming across her face, but Millie just ignored it and kept on going.

"I was just wondering because it sounded like you were having fun from what Junette has described to us," I face palmed myself why in the world would she bring me into this.

Stevie's look of anger turned to me, "What? Junette were you listening?"

"It's not like I wanted to all I heard all night was moans and groans I didn't get any sleep last night," I yelled at her, how dare she turn this on me, it's not me who brought my girlfriend into the house and slept with her in a my bed with four other girl in the room.

"You didn't have to tell everybody," Stevie screamed at her, she got up from her chair and started walking around towards me her hands balled in to fists.

"Ok that's enough," Jade yelled she took a few breathes then continued in a much softer voice, "Jess, Brett, Ry, and Mel take Stevie into the living room now, the rest of you go up to your rooms, and Naya I'm sorry about all of this but can you please leave," Naya nodded quietly and almost ran out of the room and out of the house. Brett held Stevie's arms as Jess and Ry started dragging her into the living room as the rest scurried after them, then me and everyone else started up the stairs.

**Living Room- Brett's POV**

I held Stevie's arms behind her back waiting for her to calm down. She was writhing in my arms trying with to get out of my grip. "I'm going to kill her," Stevie growled trying to break free.

"Stevie calm down," Marie told her in a soothing voice hoping that it would get through to her.

Jade walked in the room and up to Stevie, "listen to me, calm down right now," Jade order in a strong yet soft voice, slowly I felt Stevie calming down and she soon stopped struggling I lightly pushed her onto the couch and made sure she wouldn't be able to run out of the room if she got angry again.

"What is wrong with you?" Jade demanded, "Why in the world did you get out of control!"

"Millie and Junette made me so angry and then I didn't know what I was doing," Stevie mumbled, then she snapped at Jade (which if I might add is a huge no-no) "And you didn't make them stop teasing me and Naya."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know I had to babysit a fifteen year old, I thought you were capable of handling yourself, and for the record you two shouldn't be even having sex so don't you dare turn this on to me," Jade yelled at her.

"I thought you were my friend not my mother, how can you tell me when and when not to have sex, and it's not like you haven't had sex before," Stevie screamed back.

"Actually I haven't because I have been raising four toddlers, high school, being an A student in high school, and running a household of twenty kids to even think about having sex with my boyfriend," Jade screamed back, then there was a loud cry that started coming from upstairs, Jade's voice turned soft as she said, "start being grateful for what you can and should do at your age instead of doing the things you shouldn't be." Then she walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to see what was happening.

Ry turned to me a look of anger on her face, "Why would you blame Jade for any of this, she does everything and she is going to be gone in a matter of months. Don't blame her for your problems."

"Well then why didn't you four stick up for me, I thought we were friends," Stevie snapped back at her.

Jess replied to her, "Well excuse us if we aren't exactly jumping for joy on the fact that you are dating the person who set you to the hospital a few months ago."

"I forgave her why can't you guys."

"We don't even freaking know her how the hell can we forgive her, all we know is what she has done to you for the past years of your life," Mel screamed at her.

"You know what I'm done with this house," Stevie yelled and stood up walking toward the door, I blocked her from walking any further by gabbing on to her arms but she kneed me in the stomach then punched me multiple times knocking me to the ground and I couldn't fight back, I would never hit a girl no matter what. Stevie charged to the door and slammed it behind her. Jess and Ry ran out behind her.

**Outside- Ryan's POV**

Jess and I ran out behind Stevie trying to catch her, we followed her for a few block the whole time about thirty steps behind her. I was hoping she would get tired soon and we could catch up but she just kept running same fast pace the whole time.

After about ten minutes of running Stevie lead us into a confusing street with a ton of twists and turns every which way after two minutes in here we lost her, we looked down every alley for five minutes but it was no use she was totally missing, couldn't be found.

Jess and I walked back to the house after we gave up looking we would never find her in there even though it was broad daylight it was pitch black in that alley. When we got back to the house we found Mel hold an icepack to Brett's side as Brett held two more one to his eye and the other to his shoulder. Peyton and Jim had come down after they heard the door slam and were now sitting on the floor.

"You ok dude?" Jess questioned Brett sitting down on the recliner across the room.

"Yeah I'm cool, she can throw and nasty punch though," Brett responded, "So I take it you couldn't catch her."

I shook my head and sat down on the floor in anger, then punched the floor.

Millie and Junette then thought know was a good time to come down stairs and grab some juice (not to right time by any means though).

"You two this is all you fault!" Jessica screamed getting up from her chair and walking over to them, "You just had to complain about her having sex didn't you."

"Yep, and I'm kind of glad she gone maybe now this house will be a little more peaceful," Millie smirked, what is up with her acting so mean today, ok I will admit I never really have liked her but why is she acting like this.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at Millie.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but I can think of a million things wrong with you," Millie smiled innocently.

"You're a bitch," Jess screamed at Millie, "no wonder your parents gave you up."

"Take that back now!" Millie screeched. Jess smirked and shook her head no and Millie charged and Jess tackling her to the ground. From Jess's place underneath Millie she kneed her in the stomach and rolled her over so she was straddling Millie's waist and started punching her in the face. I jumped forward and attempted to pull Jess off of Millie but Jess elbowed me in the stomach and I fell backwards and landed on top fell against the wall knocking down several picture hanging in frames that shattered on the ground.

Mel limped toward Jess in an attempt to pull her off of Millie but she got elbowed as well successfully knocking her down into a table the held a lamp that immediately shattered on the floor.

"Jess stop!" Peyton yelled trying to break through to her in her fit of rage, as she stepped forward and attempted to grab her arms and hold her back. Jess was struggling against Peyton hold on her. "Jessica stop now," Peyton said again.

Jade came down stairs furious at what she saw, "You guys are acting like five year olds will you stop fighting, I am tired of the constant bickering that we have in this house. I am supposed to be gone by the end of the summer but if you guys keep acting like children I will decline my college offers and have to sat here to watch after those kids up stairs because I refuse to have them raised by you lot. So either you clean your act up right now and start acting like your age or I will ask Amanda to send you to a different foster home because I can't deal with this anymore," Jade yelled, then quieted down, "now I am going to take the kids to the park and when I get back here I expect to see the living room back in order and not one person scowling."

"Stevie left," I told her.

"Well then you guys need to find her," she told us, then turned on her heal and walked up the stairs. I heard the rustling coming from upstairs then one by one there was a group of ten kids coming down the stairs followed by Jade and they walked out the door not one of them turned to look at us thank God because they didn't need to see this.

**Lilac's POV**

At the park Molly and I went over to the jungle gym, after we climbed the stair we went across the monkey bar, went when we got to the tunnel we found a saw a girl sitting in the tunnel without a coat on clutching a brown teddy bear that said something I couldn't read.

"Hi, my names Lilac and this is Molly," I told her waving, "What's your name?"

"Madi," she answered quietly.

"Why don't you have a coat on, it's cold out here?" I asked her.

"I don't have one," she told me.

"Well where's your parents?" I asked her.

"My mommy's in heaven and my daddy is mean," she told me.

"My daddy's in heaven and I don't remember my mommy, I live in a foster home, Jadey takes care of me," I told her.

"I lived in a foster home to but I ran away," she whispered to me, "I didn't like it there."

"Come with me, you'll love Jadey," I told her and Molly nodded behind me, I held out my hand to her and pulled her over to where I saw Jade sitting on a bench.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the chapter, all the older kids are fighting tell me if you have any ideas for that to continue.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long I have had the flu, but anyway I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days since I already an idea (thank you New-Classic22 and james888) and also a thank you to Inugoma for reading over the chapter for me :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: still working on owning Victorious, not quite there yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Avery and I are on a basketball court playing a little one on one, and Avery is beating me ten to two, "Face it Jade, you're not going to catch up" she said to me as she made yet another shot, then turned to me a small smirk on her face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face," I smile at her, then I dribble the ball up the hoop shoot and the ball falls over the side of the hoop. I groan frustrated that I missed the shot yet again and Avery started laughing hysterically the ball gripped to her chest, I run up to her and snatch the ball from her grip going to make another shot and it bounces off the hoop, and Avery laughs even harder.

"How's that catching up working for you?" she questioned me between breaths.

"Oh shut up," I smile at her, handing her the ball, "I'll be back to play with you later, I have to go check on the others," I tell her. She nods still with a huge smile on her face and turns back you shoot more hoops, I walk away to go and see what everyone else is up to.

Seirra and Noah are sitting on the swings trying to get started pumping their little legs as fast as they can, but still not going more than a couple of inches. I run up behind them and put one hand on each of their backs and push them up.

"Thank you Jadey," Noah laughed going back and forth on the swing.

I grabbed Noah's swing stopping him and the back position, "No problem kiddo," I tell him, then kiss his cheek and let him go after giving him and huge push. I give Seirra one last big push then walk away to see where the other kids have gotten to.

I see Molly and Lilac climbing on the jungle gym, but I soon realize I will never be able to climb into a three year olds jungle gym and slowly walk away after checking to make sure that they both seemed like they were doing ok.

May is sitting under a tree alone, with a notebook and pencil in hand drawing; I walk up and realize that she is humming to herself. Debating whether I should go and talk to her or just leave her by herself for now because she seems perfectly content siting there alone. Finally I decide just to leave her be for now and walk by her giving her a wave as I walk past.

Carson is sitting not too far away under another tree, playing on his DS. What a surprise! "Hey dude," I say as I sit down next to him.

"Hey," he responds not looking up from his game.

"Why don't you go and play on the jungle gym with the others instead of playing video games all day," I questioned him. I have been trying to get him to stop playing so much videogames lately.

"No, I need to pass this level!" Carson told me, still concentrating on his game. His lounge slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Whatever," I say standing up and walk away over to a bench that looked over the park so I could see all of the kids, Lily was sitting on the bench next to me rereading Harry Potter I believe for the fifth time. "Hey Lily, how many times are you going to read that series?" I questioned her. She shrugged her eyes still glued to the page in concentration, "Haven't you memorized them yet? I sure you can repeat the whole story to me without missing a word." I tell her a smile on her face.

She puts the book down with a small smile on her face as well, "Not quite yet, but I'm working on it," she laughs and I laugh with her for a few minutes, then her head turns back to her book, eyes once again glued to the page.

Will was sitting on the ground in front of me working on some math equation. I look over his shoulder to see what he is up to, on the paper all I see is complicated equations I wouldn't even know where to begin with, "Dude, why don't you go and play with Carson or Noah?"

"Because I need to complete this math equation for the day, part of my club," Will responded to me, leave it to him to join a math club.

"Whatever dude, but you're missing out on having some fun," I tell him.

"Oh I can assure you that this particular problem is quite fun to complete, one of my favorite types," he tells me, then looks back down to the problem he has sitting on his lap, I shrug then lean back on the bench again waiting for something exciting to happen, besides Harry Potter and math problems.

Just when I have just about given up hope of something eventful happening, Lilac and Molly came walking up to me holding the hands of a little girl that looked no older than three years old. The small girl had light brown hair with blonde highlights and blue green eyes. When the three girls made it up to me, Lilac began making introductions, "Jadey this is Madi, we found her on the jungle gym and she says she lives in a foster home," the three year old said to me, then turned to Madi, "this is Jadey, she watches out for us, she's the coolest person in the whole wide world.

Madi gave me a small smile and gentle waved her hand in a hello.

"Hi," I said to her gently, "How old are you?" I asked her. She held up five fingers towards me and I raised an eyebrow. Madi was so small, she looked no older then maybe three years old but to hear that this little girl was five years old shocked me. "What's your full name sweetie?"

"Tabitha Madison Clover," she answered me in a gentle voice, "I like being called Madi best though, but you can call me Tabby if you want."

I nodded, "Which foster home did you come from?" I questioned her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller, but please don't send me back there, I don't like it there, please don't," Madi begged and tears started streaming down her little face.

"Come here," I requested opening my arms up, Madi ran into them and wrapped her skinny arms around me clutching onto the back of my jacket for dear life, "Shush, I will see what I can do, ok?" she nodded against my chest.

**Back at the House- Beck's POV**

The gang and I pulled up in my truck to the alley; we walked straight into the house not bothering to knock because Jade was expecting us. When we made it inside I stopped in shock the living room was a mess glass all over the floor. I walked farther into the house with Andre while the rest stayed by the door. In the living room we found Brett, Ryan, and Mel all holding ice bags on different places of their body. Jess was examining her swollen hands, and Peyton was swinging her arm around her shoulder popping several times.

"What happened in here" Andre questioned the group, eyes wide in shock.

Ryan lifted an ice bag from her jaw, "there was a little fight," she whispered her jaw in obvious pain, and then laid the ice bag back on her jaw.

"Little," I commented raising an eyebrow in disbelief, this is far from little, "who was fighting who, I am very confused her, I thought your five were very close.

Brett told us the story of Stevie having sex getting in a fight then leaving, Millie being a Bitch (which I don't get because she is normally pretty nice when I saw her), then Jess attacking Millie and in the process hurting Ryan, Mel, and Peyton. Of Jade getting mad and leaving with the kids to the park.

By the end of the story the rest of the gang had migrated into the room with me and Andre, we were all standing there shocked of what had happened while we were gone, "How is Millie?" I asked then girls and Brett just shrugged.

Marie walked in and I assume she overheard us talking because she reported what she had just seen upstairs, "Alright I guess, she woke up a few minutes ago and her head hurts really badly, so she has ice".

We held them clean up and before we knew it the house looked back to new besides the lamp the was missing and the picture down from the wall.

Twenty minutes later, we were down stairs watching TV and getting along fairly well I might add, even with the few rivals sitting in the room, only way you could tell was Jess and Mel were sitting on opposite sides of the room and the slight arguments over what to watch.

Soon Jade walked through the door holding a little girls hand, the rest of the kids traveling in behind her, she walked straight upstairs followed quickly by Molly, Lilac, and Seirra. The rest of the kids came in the living room with us, "Who was that?" I questioned the kids.

"Madi, Lilac and Molly found her on the playground by herself she ran away from her foster home," Avery answered nonchalantly sitting down on the floor beside me to watch TV, her sweaty arm brushing against mine.

"Yes young Madi, was discovered by Lilac without a coat, she has informed us that her mother has passed and her father beat her, she was sent to the Miller foster home with her sister, but ran away not too long ago," Will retold us.

Avery rolled her eyes beside me, "Yes I just told them that, whimp," Avery growled to him.

"I believe I gave them a few more important details," Will answered back them walked to the other side of the room and sat down to watch TV, yet another rivalry to deal with. From beside me Avery grabbed the remote from Jess's hand behind her head, pressed a few simple buttons and Barney came on the TV, and Will stood up running out of the room as Avery laughed.

Oh goodness, one thing was for sure in this house, you are never bored.

* * *

><p><strong>There was the chapter, I hope you are happy with it :D<strong>

**Please Please Please review it will make me having to take tests Mon.-Thurs. five hours everyday worth it.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 17

**Ok her is the next chapter, I am so sorry it took so long a lot has happened lately but i finally found sometime to get this finished for you guys!  
><strong>

**Tank you to everyone who helped me this chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I looked around the room to see how everyone was recovering from the fight. Getting up and looking at each bed, I sighed as I realized Stevie still wasn't home since yesterday. "She probably ran to Naya's house."

I went outside the room and went to the phone in the hallway. I decided to call Naya to make sure Stevie was there. Naya answered groggily, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"Hey Naya. Is Stevie with you? She left the house yesterday and never came back."

"No." She said, alarmed. "Why did she leave?"

"There was a little, well big fight at the house after you left." Just then, Noah walked out of his room.

"Jadey, did Stevie come back yet?" He said, sounding worried.

"Not yet, buddy." I picked him up and turned back to the phone. "Naya, will you come over here and help us look for her?"

"Of course, see you in a bit." She said softly, hanging up quickly.

With Noah on my hip, I went to all the bedrooms and knocked on all the doors to wake everyone up. Soon all of the kids were out in the hallway. "Ok so here is the deal, Stevie isn't back yet so what we are going to do is look for her, everyone go in your rooms and get dressed we are leaving in thirty minutes."

"You're kidding right Jade," Millie grumbled, standing in her spot, "Just let her stay out there by herself it was her choice to leave"

"Millie get your ass in your room and put some damn clothes on," I told her in a low voice, I have had just about enough of her at this moment. I turned around and walked away Noah still perched on my hip, "Ok little man can you go get dressed for me while I find some clothes for Madi," he nodded his head and I set him down as he ran off to get dressed.

I walked into the small girls room and went toward Molly's dresser pulling out a small pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a jacket Molly hasn't worn in a while and handed them to Madi, "Sweetie you're going to have to wear Molly's clothes until we can get you some for you," She nodded her head and started slipping on the outfit, "Molly has two pairs of boots downstairs, you can wear one of them ok?" Once again she nodded her head so I left the room and walked into my room.

I looked through my dresser and pulled out gray jeans, a white tank top, and a black coat pulling them all in quickly, and went over to my shoes and put on my combat boots. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and my hair then walked out the door and down the stairs into the living room.

The gang was all fast asleep on the couch, I walked over to Beck and lightly shook him awake, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" he questioned me.

"Stevie isn't back yet and we need to find her. Are you coming?" He nodded his head then sat up; he kissed my lips and ran one of his hands through my recently brushed hair, then kissed my nose then my forehead. He stood all the way up and walked to the stairs to borrow some of Brett's clothes and grab two more sets of clothes for Robbie and Andre.

I walked over to Cat and shook her awake. She slowly started opening her eyes then looked up at me groggily, "We need to find Stevie," She nods her head and starts to wake up Trina and I shake Tori awake. Jess comes down stairs with some clothes for the three girls to change into. She slightly smiles at me then waves her hand for me to follow her she leads me into the kitchen.

She hesitates for several seconds her eyes trained on the floor not meeting mine, and her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out but then the first word comes, "Jade" she pauses again as she looks up at me, I can see the fear lingering in her eyes, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have lost control of myself and yelled at Stevie, then when she left I lost control again and hurt Millie and in the process hurt others too, I'm so sorry," she tells me, the fear still lingering in her eyes, she pauses again for several seconds then continues, "I know you're mad at me, and I want to make it up to you, but please don't hate me because I can't lose you, your my best friend and everything I have ever wanted to be, and I could never handle it if you hated me." and suddenly I understood the fear in her eyes. She was scared I would leave her.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight, "Jess I will never leave you alone. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily I'm always going to be here for you," I told her then pulled back and smiled at her, "Now go put your shoes on we have some searching to do," I tell her and she nods her head smiling back at me and she walks away.

I was about to walk out as well, before I realized that everyone needs to eat first. I went through the cabinets grabbing whatever pop tarts and snack cakes we had. I wouldn't normally give these to the kids for breakfast, but I don't have time to make breakfast. With them in my arms, I walk out of the kitchen seeing everyone standing around the living room, waiting to go search for Stevie.

I lay the food on the table. "Everyone come get something before we leave." Soon everyone was eating their "breakfast."

Once they all finished and Naya got to the house, I clapped to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everybody needs a partner. You all know the drill, younger kids with the older ones."

**With Jess and Molly- Jess's POV**

So I got stuck with Molly for this, which I guess isn't so bad. If I had to choose one of the little rugrats to be partnered with I would have probably chosen Molly because let's face it she never complains about anything she is silent.

I was walking down the street Molly's small hand in my grasp as I pulled her into the candy store Stevie and I have gone to several times, when I walked through the door I found Naya standing in front of the wall filled with dark chocolate and Avery was a few feet away looking around the small store. "Hey kid go over to Avery and help her look but stay in this store," I told her and she nodded and walked over to the ten year old girl.

I walked to stand beside Naya and looked at her face to see tears streaming down her tan skin and clutched in her hand was Stevie's favorite dark chocolate candy bar, "Hi Naya, how are you holding up?" I asked her quietly not wanting to startle her.

She slowly turned her head to look at me, she attempted to give me a small smile but it came out as more of a grimace, then she broke down sobbing uncontrollably, "I miss her, and if anything happened to her I don't; know what I'm going to do, I love her so much and can't imagine never seeing her again."

"Hey I promise you that we will find her," I tell her a small smile on my face and I hold my arms open and she falls into them and start crying into my shoulder. "Now how about we go and look for her together," I tell her she nods against her my shoulder.

I guess Naya isn't as bad as I thought she was, she seems to really love Stevie and if she really cares about her as much as she is acting I guess I can give her a chance and be nice to her, who knows we might even become friends.

I walked with Nay over to where Molly and Avery were standing staring at a wall full of candy, "come on you two we have things to do and people to find," I say to them as I pick Molly up and set her on my hip and Naya grabs Avery's hand and we go out the door on to the next place to look.

**Later that Day- with Jade, Seirra, and Madi- Jade's POV**

None of us have had any luck at all today and it's started to get late, we have been searching for almost ten hours and it's seven o'clock at night, Sierra is asleep in my arms and Madi is practically sleep walking beside me. I set Seirra down on a bench then pull out my phone texting a quick message to come over to where I am.

Fifteen minutes later we are all together the younger kids are sleeping in the older kids arms, "ok, Millie, Junette, Jim, Tori, Trina, and Robbie go home with the kids and Beck, Andre, Cat, Jess, Ry, Pey, Marie, Mel, Naya, and I will keep looking together as a group for another couple of hours then we will head back to the house," everyone nodded and the people leaving each picked up one of the sleeping children and they started walking to the house.

We remaining group walked together over to the park, since it's starting to get dark Stevie is probably looking for a place to sleep and what better place than a park, I pulled out my phone and turned on the flash light app on my phone and started looking through the playground.

I was nearing the swings with Naya right beside me when I heard a sound come from behind me, I sharply turned around and found myself looking at a tree no more than ten feet away. Slowly walking up to the tree I pointed the flashlight up into the branches and found a bare foot hanging down. "Stevie is that you?" I questioned and the foot slowly tried to creep into the branches but I grabbed it before it could. "Get down here!" I called up to her.

Stevie shook her foot roughly the climbed higher into the tree, "Stevie J Granger, get your butt down here now," I called up there again, there was no sign of her coming down the tree, "Don't you dare make me come up there you know I hate climbing trees and I hate heights."

Still no sign of movement, "Alright I'm coming up, but I better not fall out of this damn tree." I announced then put my phone in my back pocket and started on my journey up the tree. My first attempt was a failure I barely made it off the ground, my second attempt was better, until my hand slipped and I fell down and I heard a chuckle come from the branches of the tree, my third attempt was a success (only because Beck helped me up, but we can forget that tiny detail for now).

I sat on a branch across from Stevie, "Why would you leave us just like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders not looking me in the eye; she was staring at her bare feet that were swing back and forth under the branch she was sitting on.

"Of course you know Stevie, just tell me so I can fix it," I whispered to her, " all I want is what is best for you and that is not being homeless in only wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top with no shoes sleeping in a chair in the park. What do you want?"

"I want to know that someone will always be there for me," she told me silent tears running down her cheeks, "everyone I have ever know has left me my parents and Bree, Amanda and Kyle are never here, and you will be leaving soon too."

"Hey," I called to her, she lifted her head to look at me tears still falling from her eyes, "I am not going to leave you I will be here for you, I promise, right here," I told her a small smile on my face.

I heard a rustle of leaves from below me then Naya's head popped into view, "Hi baby," she said to Stevie climbing up and siting on the branch next to her, "I have missed you all day," she admitted to Stevie and gave her a kiss on the cheek then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you too," Stevie told her girlfriend as she gave the girl a kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart Naya pulled a candy bar out of her jacket pocket and hand it to the other girl, "I went to the Candy store with Avery and bought you this."

A small smile appeared on Stevie's face and she kissed her girlfriend on the lips again but they didn't break apart from several seconds, "I really hate to break up your love fest but why don't we get home?" I told the girls and they pulled apart a little blush on their cheeks, and might I add if I fall out of this tree again you are going to get it Granger."

Stevie and Naya laughed, "You really have no athletic ability at all if you are not on the dance floor," Stevie told me between giggles.

"Oh will you shut up and get your butt out of the tree," I laughed, then Naya leaped out of the tree with grace landing on her feet and Stevie followed suit just as gracefully, and now it's my turn (Yea! (That was sarcastic by the way)). I carefully jumped out but of course my foot got caught on branch and I came falling face first into the ground but something stopped me and turned me facing up and I came face to face with my boyfriend, I smiled up at him and he kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was the chapter, please review they really mean a lot to me, so please review please! <strong>

**Thanks until next time!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 18

**So basically this whole chapter is Molly's POV except the first part so the obvious grammar mistakes are because she is three years old and can't really speak think proper English yet.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the wait had a lot on my plate then i came up with another story idea and i can't get it out of my head but i want to finish the ones i have already started first before i add another to that mix.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious or Caillou or anything else that might have been used  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Things have been going good since Stevie has come back, everyone has been getting along fairly well of course there are a few arguments her or there but other than that it has been very good.

This morning I dropped all the kids off at school on time and now I was sitting in Improv with my legs over Beck's lap and he was holding on to my hand drawing little hearts in my palm. I was looking at the front of the class room while Tori and Andre performed a scene as robots when the bell rang. Setting my legs on the floor I picked up my school bag and walked out of the room Beck's hand still holding mine.

I walked to my locker Beck beside me and pulled out my next book for class, "So babe," Beck started as I shut the locker door and we started to head to Chemistry, "I was thinking, do you want to go out tonight just you and me?"

"Who would watch the kids? Stevie and Naya are going to the fair, Marie is going to Sinjin's house, Millie, Junnette, and Jim are going to Downtown Disney, and Jessica, Brett, Ryan, Mel, and Peyton are going to the gym," I explained to him, a little pout on my lips because I can't go with him.

Tori and Andre walked up behind us, "Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina and I can watch them," she smiled at me.

"Were you spying on us?" I yelled at her.

Her eyes widen in shock and she stutters, "N-No, I-I was j-just walking by w-when I heard y-you," she commented.

"Come on Babe, you can trust them to watch the kids I will be fine," Beck told me placing a kiss on my head.

"Fine," I gave in, but walked up to Tori and whispered in her ear, "If there is so much as a hair out of place on their hears you will be sorry, Vega."

"O-OK," she stuttered, then walked to our shared Chemistry table.

**Later that night- Molly POV**

Me and Lilac are watching Caillou in the living room watching TV. All the older kids have left for the night except for Jadey, but tonight Jadey is going out with Becky, so Andre (and the others) are watching us, but I am mostly excited for Andre cause Andre is the bestest person in the whole entire world (next to Jadey and Becky of course).

Madi walked down stairs and sat next to me, she has her own cloths now so she is not using mine anymore. Me and her have become very good friends, she is really nice and we like a lot of the same things.

There is a noise coming from the stairs and Jadey comes walking down in a really pretty dress, she looks like a really live princess. I walk up to her and she picks me up in her arms, "do you like it Molls?" she asked me, I nod my head with a smile and give her a kiss on the cheek, someone knocks on the door and Jadey walks over with me still in her arms and answers the door and Andre (and the others) is standing there, I reach out and Andre brings me into his arms and gives me a kiss on my cheek. Lilac is still scared of Andre (she thinks he is scary) but Andre is the bestest guy ever, Madi agrees with me about that.

Andre carried me into the living room with everyone else following behind us, he sat on the floor and placed me on his lap and the rest of them sat around the room, Avery ran down stairs and toward the kitchen, "Hey little Birdie," Andre called to her into the kitchen.

"Hey," she mumbled back to him and walked into the kitchen holding a pudding cup in her hand and the spoon was in her mouth, she sat on the floor and grabbed the remote turning off Calliou and turning on Drake and Josh (oh well I like this show too!).

There was another knock on the door and Noah ran down the stairs to pull the door open and there stood Becky looking like the Prince in movies (to go with Princess Jadey!)

Becky gave Jadey some flowers and Jadey's face turned bright red as she grabbed the flowers and walked to the kitchen to put them in water, I wiggled out of Andre's grip and walked over to Becky who was surrounded by a lot of people in the house (May, Lily, Avery, Will, Noah, Seirra, Lilac, and Madi) and I couldn't get through to see him they are all bigger than me and were talking a lot. So to get attention I did something rude (that's a no no, but I have to so people remember me) I cleared my foot loud and stomped my foot, Becky saw me and walked up and kneeled by me, "Yes Miss Molly what do you think?" he questioned and tickled my belly a little.

I laughed then gave him two thumps up with a smile on my face, "Oh why thank you Miss Molly," Becky sayed to me with a funny accent and bowed his head and I laugh at him.

Jadey walked back into the room and grabbed Becky's hand, "I think I'm ready," she said to him and Becky gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alrighty then let's go," he announced and they walked out of the house everyone saying goodbye and I waved to them.

All the kids went separate ways and I went to Andre. We just relaxed for a little while Jadey already gave us dinner at five o'clock and then she left with Becky at six o'clock. Andre taught me a whole new song by the time I had to take a bath. Tori, Cat, and Trina took us up stairs to get the girls ready for bed on the second floor and Andre helped Will and Noah on the third floor (Robbie and Rex stayed useless and were down stairs). Trina tucked me in bed and read a bed time story to us (they got the voices all wrong from what Jadey does (but no one will ever be as good as Jadey)). Then they turned out the light and we went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that the next chapter will be the date (give me some ideas of what you want to happen or what you want them to do, anything i need some help with this. <strong>

**Please review, it is my birthday today so that would be the coolest present ever, please give me at least 12 reviews before the next chapter that will be really cool.  
><strong>

**Thank You for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
